Astoria & Draco
by LottieDoll
Summary: Astoria was the ideal pureblood girl. Not the prettiest but her dark locks and blue eyes captured a Dragon's attention unknownst to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Astoria & Draco**

Astoria was comfortably sitting under a tree by the lake, with a book in hand as her gazed at the melancholy setting of the sun. Times have grown darker since the recent rise and fall of the Dark Lord. Everything was a mess despite that the good side won. It will be difficult to survive out there beyond the castle's wall. Times like this Astoria wished that her family was back in France.

Astoria Greengrass was a daughter of Francis Greengrass and his wife, Marguerite Louis. Her father was a respected diplomat with a gift for languages and had always been on many diplomatic missions abroad sent by the Ministry of Magic since she was young. And sometimes, Francis would take the family along with him on his missions. Astoria had an older sister, Daphne Greengrass who was 2 years older and was part of Pansy Parkinson's posse.

Despite being a Slytherin herself, Astoria rarely mingle with those group of girls. She knew that her sister, Daphne, didn't want a younger sibling to tag along wherever she went, therefore, Astoria stayed out of her sister's way.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Since the beginning of her time in Hogwarts, Astoria was a studious and diligent in her school work. Professor Sprout and Hagrid were so impressed with her knowledge in Herbology that they offered Astoria a plot of land on Hagrid's property near Hogwarts for her to grow her own garden. Ordinarily for 12 years old, it was such a recognition. Professor Dumbledore affectionately referred to her as _"La petite Astoria"_. It is not known to her if this was in reference to Astoria's age or her stature.

She made a good impression with her peers and teachers with her manners and studiousness and grew her garden until fifth year when her father told her to focus more on her O.W.L exams. Right after her exams, the Greengrass packed up and left England for France where it was much safer from the War. In France, Astoria was able to complete her study of French, at the same time, continuing her own studies of Magic and developed an interest in fashion. She also acquired a thorough knowledge of French culture and etiquette.

After the declaration of the Dark Lord's death, her family moved back to England.

********************

And here she was now, back in Hogwarts for her graduating year. It was no surprise that there were only a handful of students who actually came back like she did. Parents were still sceptical about the safety of the school and worried for their children's lives. It took alot of persuasion for Astoria to convince her parents to let her continue her studies, eventually they gave in.

"A bright mind never stops working eh?"

Astoria turned around and smiled.

"Oh, it's you Professor McGonagall. You startled me." Astoria replied, closing the book and got up, brushing the dirt off her long white skirt.

"I know I've said this before. It's good to see some familiar faces back." Professor McGonagall gave a sad smile. Years may have imprinted itself on her features, but her emerald eyes still has that sparkle.

"Well, it's good to be back. Finishing my education like I intended to since the day I stepped in here."

"Come on then, let's go inside its getting dark." Professor McGonagall led them back to the castle.

Her days went on as usual, but deep down; Hogwarts was not the same as before. Hogwarts lost it's vibrancy and liveliness. It was dull as grey and people judge each other even worst than before. Especially when your robes are Green and Silver, it became even harder for Astoria to ignore the occasional taunts like "Murderer" and "Deatheater" thrown at her on a daily basis. Astoria kept telling herself to endure and sooner or later, she will be out of here.

While Astoria was eating her breakfast, she received a letter from her mother.

_Dear Astoria,_

_How have you been? I hope that you are fine and well. _

_It has been confirm by your father that our family will be spending some time in France this coming holiday in celebrating the engagement of your sister to __Christopher Warrington. I assume that you remembered him to be in the __Slytherin Quidditch team a few years back. Therefore, I need you to come back home immediately right before your term break starts. _

_That's all for now. I'll keep you updated if there are any changes. _

_Love you!_

_Xoxo_

_Mummy dearest_

Astoria sat there for a moment, thinking how weird it is for her sister to be engaged. But as long as this bloke treat her well, she had no complains. Time passes so fast, and you hardly realized it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Astoria & Draco**

**Chapter 2**

Finally it's the holidays! Astoria was so excited but her mood was dramatically decreased to a zero in a time span of 0.1 seconds when she remembered that she had to attend her sister's engagement party.

Her mother picked her up at the station and together, they apparated back to their house. Astoria had always been in favour with her mother's decorating style of their house. Their home could be described as a Victorian house with white curtains with elegant wood furniture and chandeliers. Their house looked much like the Carson Mansion from the outside.

The Greengrass weren't very wealthy but they weren't poor either. Francis Greengrass worked hard to get where his family were and Astoria's parents never spoilt her and her sister, always reminding and teaching them to be humble. And that was one important thing in life that Astoria will never forget.

********************

Upon reaching France a few weeks later, The Greengrass was one of the many guests who were invited to stay at The Warrington's cabin which was located near their vineyard plantation.

Long the journey, Astoria expressed her deepest congrats for her sister. It's amazing how people changed just by falling in love and Astoria wondered when will it be her turn. A part of her was cynical about the idea while another part of her longed for it.

It was finally the night of the party. Daphne decked herself in a beautiful white gown, already preparing herself for her wedding day whereas Astoria wore a black satin gown. The two sisters had always been a contrast. Daphne had golden hair with fair skin and brown hazel eyes whereas Astoria had dark black hair, olive skin and dark blue eyes.

"Why are you dress for a funeral? It's an engagement party for Merlin's sake." their mother asked her, wearing a sapphire blue dress.

"Oh mother! Let her wear what she wants. It's not a big of a deal." Daphne replied heartily. Marguerite gave a long sigh and waved her arms expressly, "Fine! You're old enough to know what you're doing. Now if you may excuse me, I have house full of guests to attend to very shortly."

With that, their mother left the bedroom and went down stairs, looking for her husband and future in-laws.

"Aren't you scared?" Astoria asked her elder sister suddenly. Daphne brows furrowed in confusion by her sister's question.

"Scared? No. Is there a reason for me to be?"

"It's just...Things are changing too fast for me. One moment we're in Hogwarts and now, you're getting married...." Astoria paused, "I don't think I'm ready for this... The real world."

"Oh don't be silly! Astoria, you're only 17 for Heaven's sake. You have your whole life to live and there's no need to rush into things. Go out and have fun, get a career even. Just remember that one day; you WILL meet that special person. Like I did with Christopher, though we are both still young, I really really want to marry him despite what people say about us."

At that moment, Astoria noticed how much her sister had changed. She was no longer that prissy, whiny, bitchy bully; Daphne had matured into a sincere young lady. What her sister said did touch her heart and made her believed that one day, she will find her own happiness. But tonight, she will celebrate Daphne's.

****************

The party was a grand one and almost everyone Astoria knew was invited. Some were distant relative and some were her old schoolmates.

"I can't believe how many people are here for you." Astoria asked her sister in amazed.

"Nah, I think they are here for the free food and drinks."

Astoria laughed and looked back at the ballroom, scanning the crowd to find more people that she was familiar with when suddenly Daphne grabbed her arm.

"Dear Merlin, is that Draco Malfoy?"Her sister asked in anticipation. Astoria turned her gaze to the direction her sister was gesturing to.

"Why yes, it is him." She murmured, taking in the sight of the infamous young man. He stood at 6 foot, towering over almost everyone in the ballroom. His hair still blonde as ever, combed with a parting to the right; allowing the fringe to fall near his steel grey eyes. Beside him was a brunette who was slightly shorter than him.

"Is that Pansy with him?" Daphne asked excitedly, not being in touch with her friend for a long time. Astoria grimaced hearing that name. Pansy had not always been pleasant nor was civilized towards her back in school.

"PANSY!" Daphne called out and headed towards the couple while dragging Astoria with her.

_Years ago, she didn't want me following her. And now, she's dragging me like a doll. _

"OH MY GOD! Daphne! It's been so long." The two friends embraced each other, smiles on their faces. Astoria didn't know they were genuine friends, because you can never tell since everyone in Slytherin were consistently backstabbing each other; trying to be the better one. It was hard to find true friends in Slytherin even though they were your allies.

"You remember my little sister. This is my friend Pansy and her..."

"Fiancé...Draco Malfoy. " Pansy injected, gesturing to the young man who was standing beside her, smiling like a fool.

"Bonsoir Monsieur Malfoy, Ça va ?" Astoria asked politely.

Daphne gave a dry laugh and said, "She sometimes think she's French ever since she completed learning the language few months ago."

"Intriguing... Ça va bien. A pleasure to meet you." Draco replied, taking her hand and placed a kiss on it. Astoria gave him a coy smile and released her hold from Draco.

"I'll leave you three to catch up." Astoria said, gave a curtsey and left, not wanting to be in the presence of people who were unfriendly to her during their school days. The way Daphne said 'my little sister' burnt her heart subconsciously.

******************

Astoria went to the dessert table filled with Cakes and assortments of petits fours. She scanned the room, looking for someone to have a conversation with as she was growing bored of standing alone by the food. It made her feel pathetic in a way.

"ASTORIA!"

She heard someone called out her name; she turned around and saw her parents with a striking black lady and a young man.

"AH! Here's my youngest daughter Astoria. Astoria, I would like you to meet Mrs Zanbini and her son, Blaise.

"Pleasure to meet you." Astoria greeted the guests courteously.

"My my...What do we have here? Such a pretty little thing..." Mrs Zanbini said, reaching out and stroked her cheek softly, as though Astoria was a cat. Mrs Zanbini held her stare at the young girl before her. With eyes so violet, it did scared Astoria quite a bit.

"I heard that you are graduating Hogwarts the next semester, with distinctions may I add. I'm impressed. "

"Thank you Madame. It's all I ever wanted, a completed education which is very important in searching for a career afterwards."

Mrs Zanbini chuckled," Well well, it is good to see such bright, ambitious young woman. Unlike some few who would rather look for....opportunities." she gestured towards Pansy who was across the room. "But what right do I have speaking of this?" She continued. "I was married 7 times and each husband dropped dead before the first month or so." She joked.

Astoria didn't know whether to laugh along with her or not. Telling people about your dead husbands as a joke was not within the norm.

"Blaise dear, would you mind being Miss Greengrass's companion this evening? The poor thing looks bored out of her mind." Mrs Zanbini said, breaking the soon-to-be awkward atmosphere.

"I'll be delighted to." He winked at Astoria and led her towards the dance floor.

***************

Blaise was a gentleman. He was polite and amiable, and not forgetting a great dancer. It was interesting how they can dance and converse at the same time, not caring about the people around them. Astoria discovered that they both shared the love of poetry and Blaise was quite a poet himself. He told Astoria how he was planning to write a book of poems and make it big as a poet/writer. As they were getting to know each other a little better, someone interrupted.

"May I cut in?"

They both turned around and Astoria's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes you may." Blaise replied. "I'll talk to you later." He whispered in her ears before stepping aside and left the dance floor.

Astoria turned back and looked at Draco as he took a bow and offered his hand to her. She took it and he sharply pulled her close to him. Their body touching each other as he snaked his arm around her waist.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"You should already know my name." She replied demurely.

"What is your name?" he insisted again.

She leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, "Astoria Greengrass."

********************


	3. Chapter 3

**Astoria & Draco**

**Chapter 3**

As soon as the dance ended, Astoria bowed and left in a hurry. She was blushed and needed air. Her heart was racing and her hands were shaking slightly. Everything felt surreal to her. She decided to retreat to the balcony to get her head back in order before returning to the ballroom.

It was quieter at the balcony, just what Astoria needed. The view was so beautiful and serene. The night sky was littered with glittering stars and the moon was blanketed by the clouds. The air was fresh and cooling as the wind tousled her dark curls.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! You got me worried." Daphne nagged.

"Well, that's a first. I just need some air, feeling sick for some reason." She replied, massaging her scalp, trying to release some of the ache.

"Hmmm...I wonder what the cause of that sickness...is"

"Are you implementing something here?" Astoria said, feeling a little bit irritated.

"Well....I saw you...I mean EVERYONE saw you having a nice little dance with a certain BLONDE chap."

"Oh PLEASE Daphne. He's engaged. Plus he didn't even know my name until a few minutes ago."

"Ok ok....I shall not piss you off... When you feel better, come inside ok?" Daphne hugged her sister and went back to where the party was.

Astoria sighed and sat down on the bench. She closed her eyes and leaned against one of the marble pillars. Everything was quiet again. The trees rustling, the cricket chirping-

"So this is where you've been hiding?"

Astoria's eyes snapped open. Her heart nearly suffered a cardiac arrest for a second there. She didn't expect anyone else to look for her. She wanted to be alone. She slowly turned around and there stood the ex-Slytherin prince himself, smirking as always.

"I wasn't hiding from anyone if you must know." She stiffly answered.

"Then why are you here?"

"I felt unwell. My head is spinning."

Draco came closer and took the seat beside her. He laid his hand gently at the base of her neck and start moving his index finger and thumb in circular motion.

"What are you doing?" she asked, backing away; feeling wary of his action.

"Just relax." He murmured, continuing his ministrations.

Astoria closed her eyes as she lets him massaged her neck tenderly. Absentmindedly, she lets out a few moans, not knowing the effects it had on Draco. When she felt her head feeling better, she opened her eyes.

"It doesn't hurt now, you can stop." Astoria whispered, trying to push his touch away but Draco wanted more. He took advantage of his position and grabbed her neck, closing in to kiss her lips. But Astoria swiftly turned her head the other way, making him accidentally kissed her right cheek instead. He slowly released his hold of her as Astoria's breathing became heavy with fear. No man had laid his hands on her.

"Did I offend you?" he asked smoothly.

"You are engaged sir." She replied easily, smoothening out the wrinkles from her skirt.

"Yes, but not married. I'm not even sure if I'm going to marry Pansy anyway." He said, leaning back at the bench while his hand covered his face with frustration.

"Why not? I'm sure she will be able to provide you with a pureblood heir and be a desirable wife that caters to your every need. What more can a man asked for?" Astoria asked curiously. This time looking at him and Astoria had to admit; he was good-looking and had a certain charisma that normal young ladies get drawn into.

He lifted his hand off his face and stared into her blue eyes with his own piercing orbs.

"Something a little more perhaps? ....Like, someone that I can have a conversation with? ...Someone who I can trust and love?" he said softly as though it was a secret he was telling her, and only her.

"Astoria, don't think I have forgotten you after all these years. I remembered being impressed by how clever and witty you were in Hogwarts. Your accomplishments, how well groomed you were with such poise at a young age...I found that you were one of the worthy girls in our house."

"Only because Mr Malfoy you didn't sleep with me as you did with the rest of the girls including my own sister, who you later passed to your Captain, Marcus Flint." She said steadily, trying hard not to show him any of her lukewarm anger.

Draco smirked at this and looked up, as though trying to remember something.

"Ah yes, Daphne. If I could remember, she does have a hearty appetite. Oh well, what done is done." He drawled, purposely trying to piss her off.

Astoria scowled and got up from her seat, not being able to stand listening to this obnoxious man recalling his illicit rendezvous with her sister anymore.

"I'm sorry Mr Malfoy. I have to take my leave now. My family might be wondering what's taking me so long. I bid you a pleasant evening." She said quickly.

"Wait!" he called out to her. But she refused to acknowledge him and kept on walking. He managed to grab her arm and made her turned and looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I was being an asshole wasn't I? Please don't get mad." he apologized, at the same time trying to soothe her anger.

"I want to give you something..." he said as his hand reached into his black robes and took out a piece of properly folded green handkerchief and placed it in her hands.

"Here...as a token of my affection."

"Thank you Monsieur. I shall keep it with care." She politely accepted his gift and gave him a small smile. Draco gently caressed the ebony curls that framed her face, lifted her chin up slowly and looked into her dark eyes.

"So, do I have your forgiveness?" he asked.

Astoria gave a smirk and looked at him coyly, "For now." She said, then gave him a surprise kiss on his cheek and ran away as fast as she could.

************

Draco stood there in astonishment and touched his cheek where she kissed him before she left and grinned.

Astoria Greengrass, she was truly a striking girl.

*********

The rest of the evening, Astoria didn't see Draco. Most probably he went to look for his fiancée and forgot about her. After all the guests have either went home or retreated back to their rooms, Astoria was finally was at peace to retire the night.

She changed out of her dress and into a white nightgown and washed up before going to bed. As she sat in comfort on her bed, her mind couldn't stop recounting what happened at the balcony. She looked down in her hands where she was carefully holding the handkerchief Draco gave her. She softly touched the gift while her eyes admire it with great detail. At a corner of the beautiful green cloth, there was embroidery in black and silver threads.

_DM_

Astoria gave a sigh and decided that she should stop acting foolish just because of some boy. She glanced one more look at the handkerchief and placed it in a drawer of her bedside table. Soon she began to drift off it sleep and when she wakes up, it will all be a dream.

********************


	4. Chapter 4

**Astoria & Draco**

**Chapter 4**

A few days passed and the Greengrass was finally heading back home to England. Astoria was in the midst of packing her suitcase when suddenly she heard knockings at her bedroom window. To her surprise, it was an eagle owl, to be precise, a Eurasian Eagle-owl and a letter, in between its beak.

Astoria hesitantly took the letter. There was no indication on the envelop as to who was the sender. All that was written was her name in bold cursive handwriting and a red wax seal of a crest of sort. Astoria quickly opened the letter and read it.

_My dear Astoria,_

_It has been a while since we last met. I heard that you and your family will be back in England today. I pray that you'll have a safe journey and hope to meet you again soon. _

_Love,_

_Draco_

Astoria stared at the piece of paper and scanned over the letter for the second time.

"Well, isn't that a pathetic excuse to write me a letter." She said, thinking out loud.

"What letter?"

Astoria gasped in surprise and turned around to find her sister lying on her bed.

"God, you scared me." Astoria muttered, tucking the letter inside her robes.

"Come on. Show me." Daphne insisted, holding out her hand, waiting for her sister to handover the letter. Astoria slowly gave her sister the letter and groan inwardly. Daphne snatched the letter even before Astoria could pulled it out fully from her robes, and excitedly read it.

"Aaaaah....how 'sweet' of him. He wants to see you again."

"I know."

"Do you want to see him?" her sister asked teasingly.

"No. I don't think so." Astoria answered and turned away. She noticed that the owl was still perching on her window sill and assumed that it was ordered to wait till she gave him her reply.

"No reply." She said shortly to the owl and watched it flew away.

"But why not?" Daphne asked. "He's handsome, pure blooded and not to mention he's worth $125 Million Galleon. Someone dad would definitely want you to be with."

Astoria just stood there staring at her sister being so ignorant.

"You know, there's more to it than just looks, money and blood. Ever thought about faithfulness and compassion? Draco Malfoy does not have either one of them and including the qualities I look for as a suitor. He will always go around looking for women to keep his bed warm at night and toss them out later when morning comes. We do not share any similar values and I have to pass, much to your displeasure." She took the Draco's letter from her sister and threw it in her litterbin.

"Now that has been solved, shall we go down now? Mother told me that we will be leaving very soon." Astoria gathered her things in her handbag.

"Well, alright. I hope you know what you are doing lil sis. I don't want you to regret it later."

"Trust me, I won't" Astoria smiled, but deep in her heart, she was near to tears.

*********


	5. Chapter 5

**Astoria & Draco**

**Chapter 5**

The journey back to England was rather smooth as apparition was convenient and fast. Astoria spent the rest of her holidays reading up _'__One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'_ and _'__An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe'. _ She was still deciding what career to pursue after graduation. She was considering being a healer for St Mungo under the department of Potions and Plant Poisoning. There's a chance for her to get a scholarship there. But she would also love to design clothes for witches. Astoria was torn.

One afternoon, she was laying on the grass, under a tree, enjoying the warm sun and breeze on her skin after taking Helena, her black Persian cat for a walk around the garden. Suddenly her thoughts went back to her time in Hogwarts. It's been only one week and she had already missed school. Her friends, the food and of course her daily life without her parents and sister hounding her.

"MISTRESS! MISTRESS ASTORIA!"

"What now?" Astoria moaned in frustration, irritated that she just could not get her time alone without being disturbed.

"Mistress!" Wendy, the Greengrass personal house elf, called out happily as it apparated beside her.

"Yes Wendy?" Astoria replied in a sing-song voice.

"Your mother called for you. She wants to see you now." The house elf giggled. Astoria sighed and got off her butt.

"Mistress, you have some grass in your hair." Wendy reached over and brushed if off her.

"Thank you Wendy. Would you please be so kind as to apparate us back to the house. I'm feeling lazy to walk all the way back." Astoria gathered Helena in her arms.

"Well certainly. As Mistress wishes."

With a snap of Wendy's fingers, they were back in the kitchen and to Astoria's surprise, her mother was there seated at the Kitchen island, reading The Daily Prophet.

"You want to see me?" she asked. Marguerite placed the newspaper down and looked at her daughter.

"Come here. I want to show you something." She replied in a grave tone. Astoria walked over to her mother and took the seat beside her.

"I heard from Daphne that you and the young Malfoy boy were enjoying each other's company at the engagement party."

"Well, its complicated actually...I pushed away his advances but he was persistent..."

"I see..." her mother muttered before she broke into a smile.

"He likes you."

"No he doesn't."

Marguerite sat back and looked at her daughter's face which was shrouded with confusion and disappointment.

"Whatever it is Astoria, you be careful. He IS a Malfoy after all. Hopping from one girl to another despite that he's soon to be married." She pushed the newspaper towards Astoria.

"What is this?" Astoria asked nervously, picking up the Daily Prophet and reading over the front page article.

"It's an article reported today. Apparently there was a re-opening of St. Mungo yesterday evening after it has finally finished with its reconstruction. And it so happens that Draco Malfoy attended this event. But his date was not Pansy."

_**ONE OF WIZARDING COMMUNITY'S ELIGIBLE BACHELOR IS BACK**_

_After almost 2 years of undergoing reconstruction, __St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, have re-opened last night with better facilities provided for patients from now on. Many famous faces were there to commemorate this event. And one of the many honoured guests was Draco Malfoy, heir to the House of Malfoy and the Department Head of International Magical Cooperation, was accompanied by a very beautiful lady. When asked who she was, Draco replied that her name was Jade and she was just a friend. Both were seen getting cozy, holding hands and at one point exchanging secret kisses. If that's his definition of being a friend, I know alot of girls out there who wants to be his BFF. Where's your fiancée Draco? _

_-__ Betty Braithwaite_

Astoria felt like a ton of bricks just fell on her as she stared at the photographs of Draco and his date. Kissing and acting as though they were a couple. No doubt that she was gorgeous. Tall, slender, long dark brown hair, green eyes, long legs, tight black dress and stilettos.

"HAH! And he had the nerve to ask me to meet him. That slimeball." Astoria said; fury was boiling deep in her guts.

"Oh honey..." Marguerite cooed, hugging her daughter.

"That girl that you saw him with is JUST a one night stand. I know this kind of men. Either that or they will get bored of their tramp and look for new ones. But honey, remember...."

Astoria looked into her mother's eyes.

"Good things come to those who wait." Marguerite continued.

"But how? It's not that I'm even remotely interested in him. I'm just furious that I allowed him to be near me in the first place. Seeing men like him, it makes me scared to give my heart away." She cried.

"Astoria. Listen to me. Is there anyway that you can keep his interest....prolong?" her mother wondered.

"What do you mean?" Astoria asked suspiciously.

"I'm saying....If you are able to keep his interest going...I assure you, you WILL be the next Mrs Malfoy." Marguerite said confidently.

"My daughter, those eyes of yours are like dark hooks for the soul. USE it."

*************


	6. Chapter 6

That evening after dinner, Astoria went back to her room preparing to write a letter to Draco.

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_It belongs only to the august mind of a great man to whom nature has given a heart full of generosity towards the sex, to repay by favours so extraordinary an artless and short conversation with a girl._

_However, I have come to a decision to return your handkerchief that you gave me a few days ago. It had also came to my senses that it is wiser for you sir, to kindly take your pleasures elsewhere. A woman is better suited in the arms of a man such as yourself; rather than a school girl like me. Pray know that your kindness will not be forgotten. _

_And will we ever meet again? I believe we have to leave it to fate._

_With Love,_

_Astoria_

She read and re-read the letter a few times before slotting it in an envelope with the handkerchief and handing it to her snowy owl, Lottie.

"Send this to Draco Malfoy and make sure he's alone upon receiving it." Astoria instructed, feeling worried that Pansy might get her claws on it before it was delivered to Draco.

Lottie gave a nod as though it understood what she said and flew off into the night sky. All Astoria could do now was wait. The ball was now in his court and it's his turn to make his move. She turned off her nightlight and went to bed, half of her anticipating for his reply.

**********

Astoria woke up the next morning, feeling indifferent. She washed up and went down to the kitchen to have her breakfast.

"Good morning mum. Good morning Daphne." She greeted her mother and sister monotonously.

"Wow. You're in a good mood." Daphne replied sarcastically, eating her bagel. Astoria rolled her eyes and took a cereal bowel and a spoon out of the cabinet.

"Now girls, must you start fighting already?" their mother warned.

"Sorry." They mumbled incoherently.

"Anyway....Astoria, you have a letter." Marguerite pulled out from the stake of letters on the table and handed it to her. Astoria stared questioningly at it before opening it.

"Who is it from?" Daphne asked.

"Draco Malfoy." Astoria replied uneasily, reading the name on the envelope.

"Well, what does it say?" she asked again, excitedly. Astoria cleared her throat and read out the letter.

"Dear heart, I cannot say how much I've missed you and how disappointed I was when you returned my gift...." she stopped.

"Pray continue." Her mother said.

"Neither tongue nor quill can express the hurt of not seeing you. The only compensation is through anticipating our next meeting. For what joy in this world can be greater than to have the company of her who is the most dearly love. With all my heart I surrender, Draco."

"He's plainly in love with you. Of all the years I've known him, he has never written like this to a girl." Daphne said joyfully.

"These are just words Daphne. For all you know, he could be playing me for a fool to believe him while he enjoys himself with other women. I don't need any unconvinced flattery from him and if he does love me like him claimed so to be, he will just have to prove it and show me." Astoria cried.

"But Astoria-"Daphne implored but was cut off by their mother.

"She's right. If he does care for her like he said, he should cease all this ridiculous relations he had with others. In the mean time, he will need to try harder." Marguerite gave a curt nod and resumed drinking her cup of coffee.

"By the way girls, The Zabini will be having a dinner party 2 days from now in celebrating Mrs Zabini's birthday." Their mother continued.

"How old will she be?" Daphne asked.

"Only Merlin knows." Marguerite muttered.

"Will....the Malfoys be there?" Astoria stammered. Her mother's eyes twinkled and her lips grinned deviously. "Why of course! You should know how close The Zabini and The Malfoy are." Marguerite replied with assurance.

"This is your chance Astoria...." she continued. "Imagine how bountiful our family will be if your father and I have a Malfoy as a son-in-law."

Astoria's eyes widened in disbelieved.

"Are you asking me to get close to him just because ....of monetary reasons?" she asked with uncertainty in her eyes.

"Astoria, it would be wise to use his liking of you to our advantage." Marguerite reasoned. Astoria looked away and contemplated what her mother said.

_Was she being serious? _Astoria thought.

"I'll think about it." She muttered and left the kitchen, suddenly not feeling hungry.


	7. Chapter 7

That afternoon, Astoria (was forced by her mother to) dropped by her father's office in the Ministry of Magic, apparently, her father 'forgot' a certain important document before he left the house and she had to be the one sending it to him.

_FLASHBACK 2 HOURS AGO_

"_Why does it have to be me? Can't you just owl him?" Astoria exclaimed, her arms akimbo. _

"_Young Lady! If I say you deliver these documents, you WILL delivery it. Now go before I changed my mind about feeding your cat to my __Venomous Tentacula." _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Marguerite pushed her daughter towards the fireplace and handed her a handful of Floo Powder. "But...I don't even know where father's office is?" Astoria exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry, clearly say 'Ministry of Magic' and try asking for directions when you get there. I'm sure a smart girl like you can figure it out. Tata for now!" her mother waved. Astoria gave a sigh and shook her head.

"MINISTRY OF MAGIC!" she said out loud and clear, throwing the silvery powder. Within seconds, her body was engulfed by the heatless green flame and soon she was on her way. She arrived at the visitor's entrance with a stumbled and almost fell on the marble floor. She proceeded to The Atrium which was filled with witched and wizards, rushing about here and there. The Atrium was undergoing construction after receiving much damage from the Second Wizarding War. The Fountain of Magical Brethren was placed back again after Kingsley Shacklebolt was named the new Minister after the fall of the Dark Lord. Overall, things are going back to how they were, gradually.

Hoping to find a directory of some sort, Astoria squeezed her way through but it was difficult for her as the Atrium was so crowded. Finally she gave up on that idea and approached the information counter instead; still unsure of herself. There was a middle-aged, redhead lady seated behind the counter, filling her long red painted nails.

"Excuse me." Astoria said meekly but the lady at the counter didn't noticed her and continue what she was doing. Astoria cleared her throat and tried again.

"Excuse me." She said, in a firmer tone and a bit louder this time.

"Oh yes deary?" the red-haired receptionist replied, giving her a smile, showing her pearly white teeth.

"Errm, yes. I was wondering if you can tell me where is Francis Greengrass's office? I'm supposed to pass him his documents." Astoria replied politely.

"And who might you be?" the lady asked, suspiciously looking at her.

"I'm Astoria Greengrass, his daughter-"

"Ah! Yes, yes. Mr Greengrass's office is at Level 5, International Magical Office of Law. Just take the service lifts over there." She pointed towards the right.

Astoria gingerly thanked the receptionist and made a turn to the right side of The Atrium. She got onto a lift and pressed for the 5th floor. As the door was closing, she heard a female voice

"WAIT! WAIT FOR ME!" Astoria quickly pressed the 'open door' button. A tall girl with dirty blonde hair came rushing in the lift, panting heavily.

"Thanks. Level 4 please." The blonde girl said as she was trying to catch her breath. Astoria looked curiously at the girl. She was dressed in a strange fashion with her wand tucked behind her ear and she wore unusual pieces of jewellery of a butterbeer cork necklace and a pair of earrings in a shape of radishes. Noticing Astoria's stare, the girl turned and smiled serenely at her.

"Hello there Astoria Greengrass." The blonde girl said dreamily. Astoria was taken aback by the girl's familiarity of who she was.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Oh, your sister and her friends used to flush my parchments down the toilet and Dumbledore did praise your skill and intelligence in an occasion or two, saying that you should have been in Ravenclaw. I'm Luna Lovegood by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you." The odd girl replied innocently, reaching for Astoria and shook her hands. Astoria awkwardly smiled back and returned the friendly gesture.

"Ravenclaw? I do agree that '_wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure' _but my fate was decided when I was placed in Slytherin. I do apologise for my sister's ...behaviour. So what brings you to the Ministry today?" Astoria replied, trying to be friendly.

"Oh, I'm heading to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Planning to be a Magizoologist myself."

"That's interesting. So many great things to do after Hogwarts..."

"Your eyes...They're so pretty and blue...I wish I have eyes like yours." Luna said randomly, gazing at Astoria in amazement.

"Luna...Your eyes, they are blue too." Astoria said slowly.

"OH! Right, how could I forget?" Luna giggled when suddenly the lift stopped.

_Level 4 - __Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_

"Here's my stop. Bye Astoria Greengrass." Luna said and got off the lift.

-------------------------------------

A man in a dark black robe walked into the lift before the doors closed and resumed descending lower to the next level. Astoria wasn't paying much attention to the person beside her until he acknowledged her.

"Well well, of all the places...I find you here. I believe that fate has brought us together." he drawled smugly.

Astoria looked up at the man beside her and was surprised to find him there.

"Good Afternoon Mr Malfoy." She said curtly and looked away.

"Please, you can call me Draco. There's no need for such formality. By the way, did you receive my letter?" he asked inquisitively, drawing closer to her.

"Yes I did." She replied quietly, feeling slightly impatient to get off the lift and get away from him. There was a short moment of awkward silent until Draco gave a light cough.

"Would you be so interested in joining me for drinks this evening at The Leaky Cauldron?" he asked suavely as his hand slowly caressed her hair. Astoria jerked away from him and was bewildered by his shamelessness.

"I'm sorry Mr Malfoy, I've planned to get my stuff ready since school starts in 3 more days. I will be busy."

"Ah...I see. You're going to be in your last year. Tell me, since there are far too little students in Hogwarts now, are there nice boys that you have interest for?" he bluntly said at the same time trying to embarrass her.

"Even if there is, I won't tell you. It's none of your concern." She hissed.

At a blink of the eye, Astoria was pushed roughly against the wall of the lift. He seized hold of her neck, careful not to choke her and forcing her to look at him. His eyes were cold as steel and his brows were furrowed.

"Whatever goes on in Hogwarts is my concern. Now tell me sweetheart, why won't you want to meet me for drinks?"He murmured venomously.

"Because I know what you are." She said. He raised his eyebrow and smirked at her.

"What am I, my sweetheart?" he mocked.

_Level 5- International Magical Office of Law_

"A Womanizer." Astoria said, smirking back at him.

She shoved him off her, staring angrily and walked pass him to exit the lift.

Never looking back.


	8. Chapter 8

Storming out of the lift, Astoria hurriedly looked for her father. She made a sharp turn to the right and almost bumped into someone dressed in a dark blue dress robe.

"Merlin! I'm sorry-"she stopped and looked at the person in surprise.

"Oh Papa! It's just you." Astoria said smiling in relief, placing her hands on chest, trying to pace her heartbeat back to normal.

"Just me? Were you finding... someone else?" Francis Greengrass asked curiously, glancing at Draco Malfoy as he exited the same lift as his daughter did, looking frustrated. Astoria turned and looked where her father was staring at and rolled her eyes.

"More like trying to get away from someone."She replied, giving him a forced grin. "Here are your documents." She handed her father the file. "And I better go now. Wouldn't want to impose you-"

"Now now, there's no need to hurry back home. Come, follow me. I have something to discuss with you." Francis placed his hand at the small of her back and gently guided her towards his office. Astoria gave a nod and obediently followed.

Once they entered her father's office, Francis locked the door and took out his wand, casting a silence charm in the room.

"Daughter." Francis greeted her warmly as he walked to his desk and put the documents in one of it drawers.

"Yes papa?" she replied curiously. Francis sat down and gestured her to take the seat across his desk.

"Do you know why you're here?" her father asked.

"To send you your documents?" Astoria replied calmly as she took her seat, keeping her knees together and crossing her ankles while her blue eyes roamed his office. It wasn't entirely a large room nor was it small. It was an accommodating size for a man of his rank. The walls were of white marble with mahogany lining, decorated with paintings and certificates of achievements. The floor of his desk was covered with a carpet which was designed with bold graphic patterns and the furniture of the office held simple elegant furnishings. Not forgetting, a small fireplace where frames of photographs were aligned on the mantle.

Francis shook his head and smiled grimly, eyes contemplating what he should tell his daughter next. Astoria raised her eyebrows, curiously waiting for her father to continue.

"What's a matter?"She asked worriedly.

"Minister Shacklebolt is planning on short-sizing the number of staffs in the Ministry since the Wizard economy has suffered due to the second war. And it also seems that Draco Malfoy has grown tired of your sister since she was engaged. It's been years since he invites her to his bed."

"It would be the appropriate thing to do on his part, at least."Astoria replied, giving a curt nod.

"Pity." He murmured and stood up, walking towards the fireplace. "When she was with Draco, we made quite a fortune." Francis picked up one of their family photograph and gazed at it intensely.

"And now, we are at a disadvantage. Unless..."he trailed off, turned back and looked at Astoria.

"Papa, even if I gave myself to that...boy, who's to say that he'll keep me? It's not just Daphne or Pansy or that leggy brunette harlot. They all say that his liaisons are soon over. He's hot then he's cold. It's clear as day that he doesn't know what he wants. "

"Then make him know what he wants!" Francis hissed.

Astoria stared icily at her father, not believing what he just said. She closed her eyes and gave a sigh, finding that this conversation was hopeless to argue.

"Astoria darling," her father said soothingly, reaching out and taking her hands in his.

"You know that I would do anything for our family. I dare say that you learnt things in France. How to play his passion. Comprenez-vous?"

"Je comprends." She said softly.

"Despite what happened to the Malfoys during the war Astoria, it did not falter their standing in the Wizarding community. Their wealth is still intact and so does their aspiration to produce a pureblood heir. It's not matter of being prejudice for now. Most likely, it's because of their need an issue to carry on their family name." Francis continued.

"Papa! I'm not ready to get married let alone have a child!" Astoria exclaimed, feeling her cheeks grew hot. Her father laughed heartily at his daughter's sudden loss of decorum. Francis found it somewhat amusing that underneath it all, she was still his little girl.

"Come now, tell me what did you say to make my boss so irate that he just might fire me." He asked while stroking the top of her head. Astoria smiled sheepishly and looked down at the carpeted floor.

"He invited me for drinks at the Leaky Cauldron this evening. I politely declined but he couldn't take no for an answer." She said indifferently. Her father's eyes were as big as saucers when he heard what she said.

"Dear Merlin, you HAVE to go. Have you lost your sanity child? I don't care if you have plans. This is a once in a life time opportunity! When Draco Malfoy gives an invitation, you jolly well better accept it." Francis badgered her.

"FINE! I'll go if it makes you happy." Astoria cried, losing her patience for her father. Francis smiled gleefully and released the silence charm. He pushed open his office door.

"I'm glad we talked. Remember Astoria, the fate of our family lies on you. There are other things I need to tell you but it can wait. But tonight, I expect you to go to The Leaky Cauldron and make sure Draco Malfoy enjoys himself." Francis whispered and kiss her forehead.

_____//______

Astoria stepped outside of her father's office; still mulling over on what her father said when she saw Draco talking to a much attractive witch, most likely his colleague. Astoria shook her head in disgust and disbelief. One moment he was asking her out and the next, he was flirting with another. When will he ever learn?

_Bad habits die hard._

Feeling as though someone was staring at him, Draco stopped talking to Amanda and looked over her shoulder, to find Astoria Greengrass staring at him. Staring wasn't the correct look she was giving him. She was glaring at him. Her dark blue eyes; look almost black. Her brows furrowed, highlighting her arched eyebrows. Her gaze was accentuated by a firmly set of pursed lips.

Draco excused himself and slowly approached Astoria, taking his time to really look at her. Her face was oval shaped with high cheekbones, giving it a more angular structure. Her eyes are deep set with long black lashes and she has a beauty mark a few millimetres away from the corner of her lips on the left side. Though she was lacking in height, she was curvy.

_Hmm...Shoulders a bit broad..._

_Ooh...Nice boobs..._

_Slim waist...Not bad Not bad..._

_Generous hips and thighs..._

"Malfoy, can I help you?" she asked callously, making him snapped out of his thoughts.

"Miss Greengrass. "He cleared his throat before greeting her graciously. She gave him a forced smile and when she assumed that there wasn't anymore he wanted to say to her, she started walking to the elevator.

"Miss Greengrass." Draco called out. Astoria turned and saw him jogging up to her.

"I know it would be futile to change your mind but I just want to tell you that despite whether or not you're coming this evening, I will be waiting for you." He continued.

"What if I don't come at all?" she challenged him, crossing her arms as her eyes met his steel grey ones.

"Like I said, I'll wait for you." He shrugged and coolly walked back to his office.

Astoria stood there baffled by what he said and it was hard to admit that this was the first time Draco Malfoy intrigued her.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun had just sat a few minutes ago, colouring the sky in shades of darker blue. The heels of her dark brown 3 inches boot clicked with each step she took, drawing closer to the pub. Astoria pulled her dark purple coat closer as she walked down the dimly lighted pavement of Diagon Alley. The temperature was dropping gradually and it started to get windy.

When she finally reached Leaky Cauldron, Astoria did not enter immediately. Her mind briefly drew back to the events of when she came home from the Ministry that day.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Apparently her father had already informed her mother via mail about her meeting with Mr Draco Malfoy. Marguerite made a fuss and threw open Astoria's closet. _

"_Mother please, you're making a mess." She huffed, picking up clothes from her bed and laid them on her desk chair. _

"_Oh shush! You can't blame me if my sweet girl is having dinner with a rich pureblood gentlemen." __Marguerite said as she continued looking for an appropriate outfit for her daughter. _

"_Mum, I understand that this is what you wanted but can I at least choose my clothing on my own?" Astoria said as calmly as she could. _

"_Fine, no black though. So what are you going to wear?" her mother asked, flinging her arms dramatically over the pile of clothes everywhere in Astoria's room. _

_Astoria gave a sigh and pushed her mother gently out of the way from her closet. _

"_This." She murmured, reaching out for a dress. Then she walked over to her bed and pulled out a coat which was buried in the pile. "And this" Holding out her selection to Marguerite. Her mother gave a smirk and kissed her on her cheek._

"_I always knew I taught you well. Now get dress, you don't want to keep Mr Draco waiting." Marguerite said triumphantly and left. _

Astoria pushed open the door and a slight pungent smell of liquor hit her senses. She had never been one of those who favoured their daily dose of alcohol. As she walked into the pub, she noticed that it wasn't very crowded and most of the customers were middle-aged wizards. Her eyes scanned the room searching for the blonde but to her dismay, she couldn't see him.

"Are you Miss Greengrass?" a gruff voice asked, which belonged to the innkeeper Tom.

"Yes..." She answered slowly, feeling concerned knowing that she was the only female in that place.

"Mr Malfoy is waiting for you at the back lounge. Go all the way to the back, first door on the left." Tom instructed.

Astoria mumbled a thank you and nervously made her way. Her mind wondered why he was waiting for her in a more secluded part of the pub. Why couldn't he just meet her at the bar where most of the customers would be? She knew he was planning something and she had to prepare herself for it. She found the door and gave a few knocks before entering. There he was, seated carelessly on the black couch, feet crossed and a drink in hand.

"I thought you wouldn't come." Draco said, smirking as he took a long drink of his Firewhiskey and sat the glass bottle down on the table in front of him.

"Hmm...I'm surprise that there are no half naked witches flocking in here."She replied as she took her time removing her coat, revealing a very Victoria-inspired short dress. With a pleated ruffle collar and hem, empire seaming and sheer elbow-length sleeves. Her legs were covered in black lace stockings which made her cream colour dress even more stunning. Astoria slowly made her way to the black couch and took 2 seats away from him, choosing to keep an appropriate distance.

"May I ask, what's the reason of this meeting?" Astoria asked boldly. Draco raised his eyebrows and thought for a second before answering her.

"No reason. I just want to see you. Care for a sip?" he stretched out his arm, offering his alcohol to her.

"No thank you. I'm underage." At this he looked surprised.

"Really? I thought you're in 7th year. How old are you?"

"I'll be 17 this coming October."

"So when's your birthday?" he pressed on.

"What's this? 20 questions?" she asked, not wanting him to get closer to her and started feeling annoyed.

"You could say that." He shrugged casually and she gave a sigh.

"Fine, but keep it within 15. And if you like to know, my birthday is on 31 October 1982."

"What's your family like? Pureblood I assume."

"You're asking something personal here Mr Malfoy."

"Just want to get to know you better Miss Greengrass. No harm." He said, opening another bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Well, my family is very close, though sometimes we don't look like we do. My father, Francis, would do almost anything to keep my family save. And that was why we fled to France 3 years ago right before the second war started, near the end of my 4th year. I remembered my father coming home at night looking flustered, hair astray and telling us to pack our things. We didn't know what was going on nor did we dare to ask him at that time. Even if sometimes my family are deem as cowards, I know that my father is a man with a loving heart. My mother is a very creative woman. She was a Burlesque dancer and an artist back in her youth. My maternal grandmother, Countess Victoria didn't like the idea very much, but support my mother nonetheless. And my sister, we are close but I just want her to stop babying me." Astoria spoke fondly and there was something sincere and warm about it, Draco could sense it.

"That's nice...." he whispered, gazing at her.

"You can say that. Family is very important, especially to me. How is your family doing?" Trying to coax him into sharing with her about his life.

"I don't want to talk about it." He replied rather too sharply. Astoria was taken aback by the tone of his voice. She carefully reached out for his hand and gently soothed him.

"I'm sorry for asking." She said cautiously, hoping not to get on his bad side. She had heard stories of men, especially those who dedicated their lives to the fallen Dark Lord, had the tendencies to be violent. Draco gave a short grim smile and looked away, trying hard not to look upset and pat her hand which covered his.

"So...When was the first time you saw me?" He attempted to change the subject, not letting go of her hand. Astoria got the hint and recalled back her earlier days.

"In my first year of Hogwarts, I was helping out Madam Pomfrey at the Hospital Wing. It was the same year that you were attacked by a Hippogriff. And you did say some unkind words to me after I bandaged your arm." She trailed off.

"What did I say?"Draco asked, clearly not remembering.

"I told you civilly to stop being egoistic and you said somewhere along the line that your 'ego' was as big as my breasts. In which it didn't help make me feel less self-conscious for being an early bloomer. After that Pansy barged in and you left with her."

At this, Draco really didn't know what to say. He felt slightly guilty that he treated Potter and his friends badly but to a child who mended his wound and was in his House, he felt like a scumbag.

"Have any special talent Miss Greengrass? Besides speaking French."

"A couple...I only reveal to those who are closest to me." She said mysteriously which caught his attention greatly.

"What are your likes and dislikes?" he quickly asked, feeling slightly warm.

"I like stories of inspirations, fondue, making people feel beautiful, nature, the stars and the sea. I like to believe that a miracle can happen and that I'm living for a reason. And my dislikes would have to be ladyfingers and badly written poetries." Her face grimaced at the thought of her most hated vegetable which make Draco chuckled a bit.

"What's your favourite subject?" he continued.

"Charm, Herbology and Potions and sometimes Arithmancy." She said proudly, knowing that she excelled in most of her subjects.

"How's life in Hogwarts now?"

"Besides being called a murder because I'm in Slytherin, everything is slowly going back to normal."

"What are your preferences in the opposite sex?"

"I'm not too sure actually. I've never thought about that before." She blushed, trying to pull her hand away from his touch but he only held it tighter.

"So you never had a boyfriend? No deranged ex-lovers?" he wickedly teased her, enjoying her discomfort.

"No." Astoria said firmly, looking straight into his eyes, making sure to convince him that she was telling the truth.

"So I've heard...you're a virgin? Am I right Miss Greengrass?" he asked in a voice so seductive that Astoria almost fell into. He slowly let go of his hold and came even closer to her. He was so close that he could smell the lingering scent of her perfume.

"Yes I am, Mr Malfoy." Pretending not to be bothered by his closeness and keeping her eyes on her lap. She could feel his breath in her ear as he buried his nose in her hair. His hand trailed along her jaw, to her chin and down her neck. Astoria froze, waiting for his next move.

"Do you like me, Astoria? Be honest with me." he murmured, placing a soft kiss at her temple while teasing the curls in her hair. If it's the truth that he wants, the truth he shall get. She turned and looked icily at him.

"No. "She replied coldly, placing her hand on his chest and pushed him away. She got up from the couch and took her coat, getting ready to leave. Draco groaned in frustrated and put his drink down.

"Oh come on! Stop pretending. Being a prude will get you nowhere. Do women always say one thing but meant the other?" he shouted as she put on her coat and straightened the collar.

"Only those you've fucked, Mr Malfoy." Astoria crudely said, reaching for the doorknob but again, for the second time that day, he slammed her against the wall. A bump was formed at the back of her head and her vision was temporarily blurred from the impact. With fast reflex, Draco grabbed her right wrist and pinned it. Making sure that she was at a vulnerable position and not allowing her to reach for her wand; in case she hid it in her coat.

"Don't mock me Astoria." He threatened her. He stared into her, grey eyes filled with anger and hate. A cold chill ran up Astoria's spine when he said those words.

"Let me go." She whispered harshly, staring back at him in defiance. Her right hand started to feel cold due to his strong grip. She could smell alcohol in his breath and it sickened her. Astoria felt entrapped; she didn't know what to do and what Draco might do to her. Astoria's fear intensified and her self-control was slowly slipping away as apprehension creep in.

"Only if you tell me, what do women really want?" Draco asked, taunting her at the same time. She looked so small compared to him. Women were supposed to be submissive, were they not? But not this one. Oh no, she was tough as nail and cold as ice.

"Women just want someone who wants them back." She spoke softly, her dark blue eyes started to get glassy with unshed tears of pain. He was somewhat surprised by her answer and unknowingly released her slowly. Astoria quickly looked down at her wrist and saw a slight tint of purple around it. Draco caught her gaze and quickly apologized but she had enough for one night.

Astoria slipped passed him and headed for the door, nothing saying anything.

"Wait." He said before she turned the doorknob. Astoria stood still, her back facing him.

"When can I see you again?" he asked, his voice sounded almost desperate. Astoria felt her chest tightened and her thoughts was filled of going home and never leave her bedroom until September 1.

"I'm not sure that I want us to meet again after today Mr Malfoy." She said quietly, flinging the door opened and left him bitter and alone.

------------------

After Astoria left, Draco couldn't help but feel angry at himself for losing his temper so easily. He had planned the evening well. Get her somewhere they can be alone, seduce and dump her. Simple and easy. A plan that he had used many times since his days in Hogwarts.

"FUCK!" he yelled. Feeling frustrated and boiling with anger, he took his bottle of Firewhiskey and threw it hard against the wall, watching it scattered into tiny fragments and skidded onto the wooden floor. Myriad emotions came flooding his head and it made him dizzy. He plodded onto the couch and clenched his fist.

_Astoria Astoria, wait till I get my hands on you._

-----------------

Astoria coughed as she stepped out of the fireplace. She dusted off the soot and ashes and took off her coat.

"AH! You're home –" her mother was cut short when Astoria pulled her sleeve up and showed her bruised wrist.

"Are you happy now?" she asked bitterly, Marguerite looking shocked at the sight of her daughter's injury. When her mother didn't reply, Astoria stomped up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door closed.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco's eyes snapped opened but quickly shut when the rays of the morning sun burned his silver orbs. He let out a groan, feeling his head pounding from last night's tiring activities. He stretched out his hands, blindly looking for another pillow to shield him from the cursed light. But instead, he felt tassels of long hair against the crumpled sheets.

What the...

He shot up from the bed and stared at the figure beside him. There laid a slim female, head full of dark copper brown hair and a contented smile on her sleeping face.

"By the name of a Hippogriff's shit." He muttered, scolding himself.

Draco got off the bed and hurriedly picked up his clothes that were thrown onto the marble floor. He quietly sneaked into the bathroom which was adjoined with the master bedroom, locked the door and proceeded to hastily put on his clothes. Draco looked in the mirror, eyes sunken and hair tousled. He could smell the pungent odour of liquor and cigarettes on himself.

"What the hell happened last night?" he asked himself, wrecking his brain trying to remember what went on after his meeting with Astoria. He clearly remembered feeling furious when he left Leaky Cauldron and after that he bumped into Jade. They went to some bar and he drank alot of heavy liquor. She offered to bring him home since he was drunk and wasn't in the right state of mind. Somehow he ended up tangled in her sheets and waking up the next morning with a hangover.

"Fuck" he groaned, palming his forehead as a wave of dizziness overtook him. Draco turned on the tap and rinsed him mouth, cupping a handful of water and soothe it over him tired face. He gave one final look at the mirror, making sure that he looked decent enough and appariated back to Malfoy Manor.

******

Astoria couldn't sleep the entire night. She tried to sleep with all her might but she just couldn't. Her mind kept replaying the events like a broken record. From the moment Draco grabbed her, Astoria knew there were an under-lying reason why he acted so strangely but she just couldn't put her finger on it to know what it was.

"Good morning sister dearest!" Daphne greeted cheerfully by the door of her bedroom, a tray in hand. Astoria gave a forced smile and buried her head back under her fluffy lilac pillow, not wanting to have any company at the moment.

"Oh come on! Get up! I have cinnamon rolls for you." Daphne said, trying to coax her to come out with her favourite breakfast pastry. The sweet aroma filled her bedroom which heightened her temptation. Astoria gave a low grumpy groan and finally sat up. Messy dark curls framed her exhausted face and dark circles under her deep set eyes. "OH! Don't you look lovely this morning?" Daphne snickered, placing the tray of food at the bedside table.

"Very funny." Astoria rolled her eyes and grabbed one of the pastries.

"So what happened last night?" Daphne asked, growing concerned. "All mum told me was that you came home.... fuming ..with a bruise on your wrist."

Astoria gave a heavy sigh and looked at her sister sadly.

"He was....Draco Malfoy is not what I consider a normal wizard would be like." Astoria replied gravely. "He was rude to me and he got ...very aggressive when I decline his advances. Even though I put on a facade of bravado, truthfully, he frightens me Daph. And I don't know what will happen if I didn't leave at that very moment." She continued.

"I don't want to see him again but you know...mother and father...always pushing me ..." Astoria trailed off with tears glazing her eyes. She gave a sigh and took a bit out of the sweet pastry. Daphne gave a small smile and hugged her. Tightly.

"Don't worry about mother and father. I'm sure after what happened last night; they wouldn't want Malfoy anywhere near you." Daphne said reassuringly, when suddenly an owl flew in Astoria's room and dropped a letter on her bed.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Another love letter from Malfoy?" Daphne teased while reaching for the envelope but Astoria quickly snatched it first.

"You know Daph, has anyone ever told you to stop being nosy?" Astoria retorted.

"When it concerns my sister, I have the right to be nosy....once in a while..." Daphne replied.

Astoria sighed and ripped the envelope open.

_**Dear Astoria, **_

_**My heart is full of many things to say, however not in a form of texts or letter. **_

_**I and my heart put ourselves in your hands, begging you**_ _**to**__** seek your pardon for my behaviour displayed last evening. It kills me to know how I have mistreated your kindness with misjudgment, on my part. Along with this letter, I have sent you a small bottle of antidote, which I myself made this morning. After the way I lashed out last night, I fear that I might have hurt you in any manner. Just dab the paste and the bruises will be gone before you know it. **_

_**Lastly, do I vow, that my eyes desire you above all things.**_

_**Love, Draco.**_

"Well, what did he say?" Daphne asked curiously. Astoria passed the letter to her and uncorked the bottle containing thick yellow paste. She scooped some of it onto her index finger and examined it carefully.

"Bruise Removal Paste" Astoria murmured.

"Wow. He's really sorry. So what are you gonna do?" her sister asked.

Astoria gave a smirk, now the ball was at her court.

"He's not getting off THAT easily. Oh! And Daph, you can burn this letter if you want. I'm going to get myself more cinnamon rolls."

Bruise Removal Paste might remove the hurt but it failed to extinguish what Astoria had already planned for the blonde rich boy.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the day of Madam Zanbini's grand birthday gala and it was most likely will be the hot topic of the Wizarding community. As the Greengrass household was preparing for this occassion, not everyone was in high spirits.

"You know my dear, if it wasn't for the fact that you're intended to meet Eldred Worple at the Zanbini's party, I wouldn't have bothered at all." Marguerite insinuated, feeling rather reluctant to attend the gala as she added a little rouge of blusher to the apple of her cheeks. She sat in front of her vanity table as Francis Greengrass gave a long sigh and walked over to his wife.

"It's not a matter of what you desire, my dear. Have I not mentioned before how crucial it is for the Ministry to acknowledge that I personally support the legal right treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans? After all those rumors of us Purebloods being prejudice. Nonsense I tell you. And if you're a devoted wife, you wouldn't want to jeopardize all that I've worked for, would you?" Francis said sternly, resting his hands on her shoulders and kissed her temple softly.

"Why don't you just approach Sanguini since the vampire himself will be there? Wouldn't it be easier to go straight to him rather then his little wizard friend?"

"Because I prefer not to be obvious of my intention. Now, may I remind you to leave the greater things to my care?" he replied.

Marguerite looked at the reflection of her husband through the vanity mirror and gave a nod, understanding what it meant to be a pureblood wife. You have to be obedient, respectful and supportive of your spouse no matter what the circumstances were. "Good, I'll see you soon. I have something to discuss with our daughter before we leave." Giving her another kiss on her forehead and left their master bedroom.

******************

Astoria has just finished curling her raven locks when she heard a knock on her door. Before she could ask who was it, the door cracked open and saw her father stepped in which didn't surprise her very least.

"My beautiful girl. I will have to keep a close watch on you tonight. Seeing that many wizards will try to...."

"Oh please papa. You're exaggerating." She murmured while carefully applying eyeliner around the contours of her azure eyes. Deep in her heart, Astoria was secretly anticipating another 'Malfoy Encounter' but the lightness in her mood dropped when she saw the expression on her father's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"I know we have not talked about what happened to you yesterday and I just want to tell you to keep away from Draco Malfoy from this day onwards. It appears that his father, Lucius will be put on trial soon for charges of war crimes and I heard that a warrant has been drawn up to freeze their vault at Gringotts. It has yet to be issued. I doubt that Draco Malfoy himself knows of this."

"So you're saying, Lucius Malfoy will be condemned to Azkaban again?" Astoria asked carefully, taking in each word her father said.

"IF he is found guilty."

"But why freeze their account?"

"To investigate the legitimacy of their wealth and to see if there were withdrawals made in aiding Death Eaters' activities. The Malfoys might even stand to lose their manor if worse comes to worst. For they are known to have kept dark artifacts hidden in their household." Francis continued.

"And may I ask why is the minister keeping this from him? Shouldn't he have the right to know seeing that it's his family?" Placing down the eyeliner and reaching for her cherry red lipstick while still listening intently.

"You don't understand Astoria. Politics has its way of dealing. The only reason why the Minister gave Draco Malfoy such a high-ranking position is to keep him under close surveillance. Promise not to mention this to anyone else, especially to The Malfoys. By right, I'm not supposed to tell anyone. And please do try to keep away from him."He huffed, reminding her again.

"I promise." Astoria solemnly swore.

Francis turned and stared hard into his daughter eyes, looking for a full-proof assurance that her lips will never repeat what were said. When he saw trust in her, he merely nodded and said, "Good. Now I believe that we best be on our way in a few minutes. I don't want our generous host to think we lack decorum." With that he left, leaving Astoria with her mind running a million thought, searching for a solution on how she should converse with Draco Malfoy later tonight. That was IF, they bumped into each other.

Just reciting his name without even speaking made her heart thud heavier. She snapped out of her thoughts and quickly dressed. Astoria took one last look at her reflection and proceeded to go downstairs where her family was ready to leave for the gala via portkey. With a blink of the eye, they were transported to the foyer of Chateau de Zanbini which was flooded with guests dressed in their best robes.

"Hmm..It's typical of Jeanne- Antoinette to be so...over-the top?" Marguerite said mockingly as they passed graceful charmed ice sculptors of mermaids and veelas.

"Appearance my dear, don't forget." Francis replied firmly under this breath while patting her arm which was secured gently with his. Marguerite gave him a sly look before placing a soft kiss on him cheek.

"Of course not Francis darling." She drawled.

Francis leaded his family towards a steward by the entrance of the drawing room and handed him their invites. The steward, dressed in white robes with a black bow under the collar, opened the Fiberglass doors which were frosted with intricate Celtic design. As the Greengrass walked through the door, Astoria could see a large cream coloured pyramid canopy. The surroundings were adorned with flowers. Orange, pink, red, purple and white. Roses, daisies and every type of flower you could think of. The trees were enchanted with garden lantern which gave a soft silvery touch at the same time, lightened up the evening.

"Welcome Francis and Marguerite. So glad you could make it for my little soiree." A tall woman with long wavy brown hair, exotic mocha skin and full lips warmly greeted them, giving Marguerite a kiss on each cheek and shook Francis's hand.

"And who are these two young ladies here?" The gorgeous witch asked, dressed in a long one shoulder white dress with an empire waist line with gold embroidery along the bust line which reminded Astoria of a Greek Goddess from her readings. Astoria never forgot the unusual colour of her eyes. Charoite eyes.

"Our daughters. Daphne and Astoria. "Francis proudly gestured. "Girls, this is Miss Jeanne- Antoinette Zanbini. Our host this evening. I believe you have met Astoria before."

Astoria knew exactly who she was. Jeanne- Antoinette Zanbini, mother of Blaise Zanbini who was in the same year as Daphne and Draco Malfoy. Jeanne- Antoinette was married seven times; each husband was wealthier then the previous. All died mysteriously and there were no solid evidence whether or not Mrs Zanbini herself killed them for the sake of getting their gold. Mrs Zanbini also own one of the largest fashion empire in Britain's Wizarding world. Selling from dress robes to shoes, perfumes, charmed accessories, you name it. She was also a model in her youth and once worked with Marguerite, her mother, for a fashion spread in Witch Weekly. The rivalry lasted till the present, always trying to out-do the other.

"Bonsoir Mademoiselle Zanbini, I must compliment that your deco is simply exquisite. I can almost feel as though it is Spring with the myriad colours of flowers."Astoria said admiringly.

"Why thank you my dear and I greatly admire your dress. May I ask who you are wearing?" Mrs Zanbini asked politely, eying Astoria's scarlet dress.

"I'm so glad you asked. It is I who made this dress." Feeling slightly flattered that a well-establish woman like Mrs Zanbini would acknowledge her work. Then again, she did started working on this dress at the very last minute. It started out as a personal project during the holidays but she got busy studying for N.E.W.T.S and almost forgot about it. She did managed to finish the dress that morning, hoping to showcase her potential to Mrs Zanbini personally. Astoria's dress was exquisite. With halter neckline flows to a v-neck bodice, along each side of the scarlet bodice was a dazzling line of eye-catching crystals and the length of the gown flows fully to the ground for lavish appeal. Her back was enhanced by thick, criss-cross straps with a lovely v-shape that ended just above the small of her back. To complete the outfit, she wore a pair of black sheer lace gloves.

"You made it? But it's...really..it's unbelievable, darling. Have you ever thought of becoming one of my designers?"Mrs Zanbini offered. Astoria couldn't believe her ears when Mrs Zanbini said that. Her lips broke into a big smile and her eyes widened in disbelief.

"I apologize but Astoria has already decided to pursue her career as a healer. She is very skilled in brewing potions." Father interrupted, before she could give her reply. Astoria's eyes dimmed and she frowned at her father before casting her disappointed look onto the stone floor.

"What a shame. Well if you do change your mind, owl me. Please enjoy your evening and dinner will be serving very soon. Help yourself." Mrs Zanbini said, going back to greet other guests.

******************

Astoria and Daphne decided to take a seat at their dinner designated table while their parents spoke with some of their associate. Astoria heard her father mumbling something about meeting the vampire, which she found very strange. She was mindlessly admiring the place, beside her, Daphne was shamelessly flirting with a young man around their age with dark hair and pale skin.

"Astoria, I'll be back. I just saw my Chris arrived." Daphne chimed before leaving her sister all alone in the company of the dark lad.

"Is this seat taken?" the young man asked, skin so translucent to be masked by the rays of the evening moon.

"Seeing as my sister just took off, you would have known if this seat is taken or not." Astoria replied, not sounding too friendly. But at the same time, surprised that a fellow gender of the opposite sex would gave her attention as usually, men would walked right passed her after boldly flirting with her fair-hair sister. Not that Astoria cared or felt jealousy towards her sister, she just felt that it would be easier to avoid sleazy blokes and spared her the dirty looks.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, taking a seat beside her while keeping an appropriate distance.

"Pardon me for not introducing myself. My name's Julian Angelo Dante, also know as the bastard son of Sanguini." He said bluntly and gave a mock bow, with mischief in his eyes.

"I beg your pardon?" She snapped her head and looked at him with widened eyes. That definitely took her attention. She never thought he could be someone who would forgo his social graces to a lady, with his black hair combed back neatly and his nails were well-polished. He certainly didn't look like a ruffian.

"Oh you heard what I said. This party is as dull as watching my house-elf serving tea to old bats. And you are?" he teased, enjoying her being baffled.

"Astoria Greengrass. I had no idea a man, or should I say, a vampire of status like Mr Sanguini, would bring his illegitimate son to a social event. People would question how he was …conceived." She teased, grinning like a little Cheshire cat.

"I love it how you ask so eloquently. To satisfy your curiosity, let's just say Mr Sanguini got carried away 'romancing' a witch named Angelica Dante back in Romania. Fast forward 17 years later, I stood before you now." He gestured with open arms as though he was made by miracle.

"Well, it is rare to find a half-blood vampire in Britain. Don't tell me that you have vampire-like tendencies Mr Dante?"

"Sometimes. But all I have to do is pop one of those Blood-flavoured lollipops and I'm good to go. And I have to remember to be extra careful when kissing someone. Don't want to cut their lips and freak them out." He showed her his canine teeth which looked slightly longer and sharper than any normal humans.

"Would you like to dance Mr Dante? I'm becoming envious of those couples on the dance floor." Astoria asked kindly and Julian just gave her a smile.

******************

"You're quite short aren't you?" Julian said bluntly.

"I take that as a compliment Mr Dante." Astoria replied, feeling subtlety irritated. Suddenly at the corner of her eyes, she saw him. His arm was around a woman who looked like the same one on the pages of the tabloid. Yes, Astoria admitted that she was stunning in the papers but tonight, Draco Malfoy's date looked like she was dipped in orange paint and her dress (or lack thereof) didn't do her justice. It had a plunging neckline and was very short, showing amply amount of skin, or rather orange skin.

Draco Malfoy appeared to be talking to Mrs Zanibini's son, showing off his date to him but Blaise looked less than impressed while sipping his wine with the usual bored expression. Astoria stared in disbelief that Malfoy would allow his whore to be by his side tonight.

"Who are you looking at my lady? I think it's rude to look at other bloke while you're in the arms of a tall, dark and treacherously handsome guy like me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just I was wondering on how should I go about greeting Mr Malfoy. As I am in an unfriendly terms with him." Astoria asked, more to herself than Julian.

"Come now Miss Greengrass, it's such a pleasant evening. Stop being pessimistic. Don't let one person bring you down." He replied, trying to cheer her dampened mood. Astoria gave a forced smile and nodded.

"Do you go to Hogwarts? You can call me Astoria by the way. 'Miss Greengrass' is too formal for a friend."she said, boldly offering her friendship.

"Yes I do. Ravenclaw, 7th year. Friend you say? I will be honored to have a friend as lovely as you."

"Same year as me." she murmured, her eyes discreetly directed to Malfoy again.

"Well I hope to see you at the platform tomorrow then."he said just before the dance came to an end. Julian led her off the dancefloor and kissed the back of her hand before returning to his father's side, who looked very displeased. As the night proceeded, Astoria's thought of Malfoy slowly dissipated as she began to enjoy herself. Dances after dances with men, Astoria grew more comfortable and confident in their company.

******************

Though the atmosphere of party was light and merry, it was to be said the exact opposite for a certain aristocrat. Draco Malfoy's grey eyes seethed, burning glares at the dark-hair girl. She was dress in red tonight, a colour which stood out from the crowd. The fitted bodice of her dress defined her bust perfectly and hugged her waist. He resented the colour specifically because it reminded him of the Gryffindor House but it looked remarkably good on her. Especially against her olive-toned skin. He was hoping to at least have a talk with Astoria privately, wanting to clear things up about what happened. But so far, Jade had taken up most of his attention which can be mightily infuriating. Draco made extra effort in picking out his attire for tonight, in attempt to appear presentable in front of Miss Greengrass or perhaps also impressed her. He wore a black frock coat with silver concho buttons on the front, black waist cat, matching silk puff tie and a crisp white shirt underneath and a pair of fitted black tailored pants. He saw her talking to Blaise after dancing with him a couple of times and he did see Blaise's hand touching a little too low on her back for his liking. He was about to make his way over when suddenly another one of those men swept her away to the dancefloor. He groaned inwardly and took another gulp of his wine.

"Pretty little thing, isn't she? Venus was blonde I was told. But now I know she's a burnette." Blaise said, grinning wolfishly. Draco grunted and ran a weary hand through his hair, eyes narrowing even more to grey slits. He couldn't help but stared at her jovial face, beaming with happiness. That deep blue eyes, glimmering brightly and her black locks of curls, bounced with every step she took.

"Maybe I should give her a taste of my forbidden fruit." he continued.

"A French Ambassador's daughter demands respect Blaise. You could land yourself into serious trouble if you don't." Draco replied tersely. Blaise raised wide, questioning eyes to him but kept silent. Draco felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips at the sound of Astoria's bright laugh. He quickly recomposed when he felt sharp pull of his arm when Jade snuggled closer to him.

****************

Astoria felt exhausted after dancing with Adrian Pucey, one of Christopher's friends yet she didn't want the fun to end. She was heading towards the refreshment area when Daphne pulled her arm. "Having fun are we?" Daphne asked.

"Quite. But I'm very thirsty." Astoria replied, fanning herself with her hand. Her cheeks were flushed and her chest, heaving for air to breathe.

"If you haven't noticed, Malfoy is looking dead straight at you this very second." Her sister whispered in her ear. Astoria couldn't help but smirk and looked across the patio. There he was, staring right at her with stony unreadable eyes which made her slightly nervous. She deliberately held her gaze before slowly looked away.

"He could have taken a picture of me thus it will last longer, _non_?" she whispered back. Astoria was looking for the refreshment area when she spotted Mrs Zanbini all alone by the Liqour bar, sipping her red wine now and then. Astoria felt that it was now or never. She took a deep breath, as though it was her last one and strode confidently over to the glamorous lady.

"Mrs Zanbini, it is a pity to be in the company of so many others but I have yet not spoken to you."

"Oh my dear, you have my utmost attention now. Would you like a drink?" she offered.

"Butterbeer please." Astoria replied as Mrs Zanbini mention for a glass of Butterbeer and another class of red wine for herself.

"Perhaps it would be better to talk this in private. There is something that I need to ask of you. It is rather important." Astoria said softly, not wanting anyone to overhear what she was intending to ask.

"Certainly. Come, I would like to hear what you have to say." Mrs Zanbini gestured her inside the house.

"Is it true? What you said, about me becoming one of your designers."Astoria asked once she was sure that they were away from everybody.

"Of course dear. It is rare to find talent these days. One must know how to survive during hard times." Mrs Zanbini gave a wink, smiling saucily.

"Forgive me for doubting your words. It's just, I understand how difficult it is to find job vacancies with the Wizarding economy at its lowest and for someone who lacks experience such as I, I am placed at a disadvantage."

"Don't worry child. I have your best interest at heart-" Mrs Zanbini replied before she was cut off by a loud slamming of a door which made Astoria nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Oh please! You kept looking at her and barely paid attention to me. How could you do this to me? Have you embarrass me enough?" a female voice hissed with venom. Astoria and Mrs Zanbini peeked over the corner and discovered who they were.

"You insisted that I come with you tonight so it was not my fault. I had already planned to go with Pansy because she is more capable of displaying a proper behaviour deemed by the other guests. And as for Astoria Greengrass, you have no reason to feel threatened by someone who's barely tolerable." Draco replied back sharply, his tone sounded cold. Astoria felt her heart dropped to her stomach and her throat went dry, but her eyes felt moisture.

"I'm so sorry. How can I make it up to you?" Jade said desperately, batting her long fake eyelashes at him.

"The only way you know how." he smirked as she took his hands and lead him up the grand marble stairs hurriedly. Astoria could hear the sound of their feet against the marble echoing fading.

"Don't listen to him." Mrs Zanbini broke the silence. "He's just frustrated that he had to entertain that severely over-tanned, vomit inducing model and not you when you were thoroughly enjoying spending time with other men and not him." she continued, patting her back soothingly. Astoria forced a small smile and sighed. "You are too kind Mrs Zanbini."she whispered back, feeling numb.

"They most likely went to the guestroom beside the Library." Mrs Zanbini murmured absentmindedly.

"Guestroom? How did you know they're-" Astoria asked inquisitively.

"Because Draco occupies that room whenever he stayed over during the hols. Plus, I'm mistress of this keep. I do know what goes on in my house."

After making sure that she was alright, Mrs Zanibi took her leave while Astoria sat down, trying to compartmentalize what Draco Malfoy said about her. Just when she was going back to the garden, Astoria saw Pansy who was looking frantic and unwell.

"Where is he?" Pansy shrieked in distress.

"Who are you referring to?" Astoria asked innocently, pretending to be puzzled when she knew exactly who Pansy was talking about. She couldn't help but relished the state Pansy was in.

"Draco of course! I know he's here with that slag!"

"Calm down Pansy. Mrs Zanbini and I did saw a man and a woman heading towards the guestroom beside the Library." Pansy's face paled and without another word, she stomped up the stairs as fast as her legs could carry.

"How rude. She didn't even thank me."Astoria thought out loud, smiled cunningly.

_"And Draco Malfoy shall suffer the wrath of a raging pug. Never anger a girl from Slytherin."_

******************

Astoria was animatedly telling her sister what happened when suddenly she felt someone grabbed her elbow and dragged her deeper into the garden. Her mind went to panic when she looked up and saw Draco. "Let go of me!" she yelled, jerking her arm free. She stared viciously at him, waiting for him to do something.

"You bitch! I know what you did. Tell me, were you so infatuated with me that you had to resort to stalking me?" he yelled back at her.

"I beg your pardon? I was already inside the house with Mrs Zanbini when you and orange face started this foolishness. And I see no wrong in tell Pansy where you were. Do you know I almost felt sorry for her?" she said in disgust and bewilderment.

"You just HAD to tell her didn't you. You had no idea what you did. Are you trying to get back at me for what I did to you in the pub? I had already apologize but you were the one who choose to ignore me. AGAIN!"

"I didn't do anything wrong Mr Malfoy. Did I not make it clear that we were never to meet again?" she huffed, turning her back towards him with arms akimbo.

"Drop that 'hard-to-get' act Miss Greengrass. You desire my attention. I can tell from the way you ignored my letters, stealing secret glances at me across the patio and not to mention wearing this dress." he added pompously which shocked Astoria even more.

"Your arrogance is a force to be reckoned with. I see no wrong in pleasing my kind host with my choice of dressing and neither was it wrong to not reply your letter seeing how insufferable you are."

"Insufferable you say. But I must disagree for I have been well-spoken during my time with you. With a presence of an intelligent yet powerful man such as myself, it is not my fault that you have found me attractive."

"So tell me, Mr Malfoy. How come a man as attractive, intelligent, well-spoken... diffident in the most seductive way, and yet... powerful... is all alone in this world? And I'm not talking about the company of women and business associates. "

Draco stopped and looked at her with anger resonating underneath the cold glare.

"What makes you think I'm alone? I have Pansy whose faithful to me since our Hogwarts years and Jade, who's willing to spread her legs as and when I pleased." he spat. Astoria closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Because Mr Malfoy, this 'barely tolerable' girl who is not beautiful enough to tempt you, knows something that you don't. But I made a promise not to repeat what was told to me. And you know what they say about women. Women are like stars and only one can make your dreams come true. Thus, you shouldn't be greedy."

She pulled out a familiar small bottle from her purse and handed it to him.

"I thought you would like to do the honour." she said quietly, taking off her glove and revealing the still bruised wrist.

He looked at her then at her wrist before carefully taking it. He uncorked the bottle and poured the odorless liquid onto his fingertips. With no hesitation, he smear it gently on her purple skin. Draco slowly noticed how soft and tender her skin was. Her fingers were small yet slender which he found himself enjoying how dainty Astoria was. He had always felt that he was in control when he was with her because of her petite stature but she had proven him otherwise with her spirit. Within a few second, the tint of purple on her skin vanished as though it was never there.

"But I thought it usually take at least an hour to heal." she gasped, staring in marvel at her healed wound. Draco smirked at her and corked back the bottle before placing it in the palm of her hand.

"I made some improvisation here and there." he said airily, trying to sound modest. Astoria raised her brows and smiled coyly. Though he might come off as being brash and conceited, Astoria knew that he possessed a brilliant mind.

"There. All better." he awkwardly teased the soft flesh of her hand. Draco glanced at her oddly, which Astoria thought it made him looked boyish, feeling tension radiating between them.

"Astoria!" a gruff voice shouted at a distance. She was brought to her senses. Her mind raced thinking about what her father would do if he saw her with Malfoy after he had specifically forbid her. Astoria gulped and tried to pull away from him , but he held her still, her right hand entwined with his while he stared down at her heaving breasts.

"Mr Malfoy, though I am not to be thought of as a fragile lady who compared themselves to delicate flowers. Nor do I possess a complexion so pale with such delicacy and femininity. Still, I am aware that I do not fall under your taste in woman and it brings joy to me to be excluded from your cruelty. And I thank you for that." she deeply curtsied before gracefully walked back to the house.

"Goodnight ...Miss Greengrass." he said in a mournful voice.

Astoria's head whipped up and looked back at him. "_Au Revoir_ Mr Malfoy." she bowed.

With skirts swirling, she left him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After Astoria left him there in the dimly lighted garden; Draco closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. He left the chateau without the company of either Jade or Pansy, not feeling in the mood to face them. Instead of going back to Malfoy Manor, he apparated to his townhouse which was located at the outskirts of Wiltshire. Though it was a distance away from home, Draco felt more relax and assured of his privacy when residing there. It was the only place he could escape from all his problems. He did not have to face his parent's false pretense into believing that their family will be alright after the war just because they switched sides at the last moment. He did not have to face the piles of documents which were sitting on his desk, overseeing his father's duties after Lucius was barred from participating in the Ministry and also as a Governor. And most of all, he did not have to listen to his mother's conversation with Mrs Parkinson just how lucky he was engaged to her daughter.

Was he really enthusiastic about this engagement? No he was not. He had asked himself this question over and over again. And the answer remained unchanged since he was 13 when his parents told him that it was his duty to select a wealthy pureblood girl before graduation. Since it would be easier for them all as there were so few of them to choose from. He was sure as hell that he couldn't see himself betrothed to Millicent Bulstrode. To Draco, Pansy was someone which was 'given' to him. A girl who was in Slytherin, hated Muggleborns, tortured other students and always gotten what she wanted. Much to Draco's dismay, Pansy was like a mirror image of him in so many ways that he could not count, which made him even more disgusted with himself. He wasn't opened to the idea at first as were his parents. Though the Parkinson were wealthy, they were not of a prominent name even though they had pureblood heritage. Despite their similarities, Draco could not place his trust on her. He realized this during his 6th year, when he was assigned the task by Lord Voldemort. It was a difficult period in his life where he had never left such form of loneliness before.

As for Jade, nothing could be said much about her. Draco met her through Blaise a few months back. Being one of the models for Mrs Zanbini's clothing line, naturally it was her looks that attracted him. Full lips, long legs, straight dark brown hair. A comely wench whom he found easy to comply to his demands but honest to Merlin, that girl was as dim as a toad. She was a half-blood therefore he couldn't give her a higher status besides being his mistress; which she gladly accepted without argue. Sooner or later he would have to get rid of her, for she had no use to him anymore after tonight.

Draco sat on his chair with a parchment in front of him on the desk. The amber glow of his bedroom calmed his mind as he took out a quill and a bottle of ink from the drawer and penned a letter. After tonight, he was very sure that he wanted to be close to her and she had sparked a new interest in him which he rarely found in others. The more she denied him, the closer he wanted to be near her. From the way she spoke, he could tell she was a very cultured. She had a continental beauty about her. He even found her slight French accent quite endearing. Her skin, like what she said, was not pale like those English 'roses' that were flopping around him. It was a olive tone, as though she had spent her time under the sun all day long. It was like melted honey. He agreed with her that she was not his type to pursue. However, it won't hurt to try, right? He spent hours drafting countless letters in his best handwriting. Crumpling parchments and tossing it over his shoulders when words did not come out the way he wanted it to be. His lips formed a smile, amused by remembering how his father once said, from a distant memory of his childhood, that Malfoy men were all married to women with blue eyes. Just like his mother and his paternal grandmother. Though he had never met his father's mother, he had seen portraits of her hung around the manor.

It was almost five in the morning when he was done. When ink-stained fingers, he folded the parchment neatly and poured red blobs of wax on the joint formed by the top page of parchment and impressed a brass letter seal on the molten hot wax. After sealing the letter with his family's crest, he went over to his closet filled with excitement. He opened the wooden cupboard doors and inside was a black safety box. He took out his wand from his pocket and waved it over the locks, unlocking them with several other security charms. Draco took out a flat rectangular leather pouch, locked back the cupboard and walked to his desk. He placed it beside the enclosed letter, smiling in triumph while caressing the leather pouch, imagining how she would react upon receiving these gifts that he bestowed her. He carefully undid the leather straps and opened the casing that carried four magnificent brooches made from rare pearls and jewels, which belonged to his great-great grandaunt Cassiopeia Black. Draco meticulously wrapped the pouch with brown postal paper, not wanting his Eagle Owl's claws to scratch his very expensive gifts. After tying the last knot, he attached the letter and the package to his Eagle Owl.

"To Astoria Greengrass. Make sure she gets it before she leaves." he instructed the bird before it flew off into the morning sky. Draco changed into a plain white shirt and grey cotton pants before resting on the comfort of his warm bed. His eyelids were heavy with tiredness and soon he drifted off slowly to slumber.

**************

_"Kill him. Do it!" a high pitched voice urging him as he pointed his wand to the aged old man with a long white beard._

_"You don't have to do this Draco." the elder said, staring straight into his eyes fearlessly despite his weakening body._

_"But I have to. He'll kill me if I don't" he replied in desperation._

_"What are you waiting for? Kill him!" When suddenly he was pushed aside and a baritone voice spoke the unforgivable words that changed his life forever._

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

He leaped from his bed, panting as though the dream had suffocated his lungs. This happened once in a while. It comes and go. How he wished they were all nightmares but he couldn't because, truth be told, it actually happened. And he himself could not deny that it was his memories coming back to haunt him. He was passed being in a mental state of daze and denial because there was no point in lying to himself. He was there at the tower. He saw what happened. Hell, he was even related to those Death Eaters. Draco slowly walked to his bathroom. His feet felt the cold marble tiles as he turned the tap and soothed water all over his face. He stared long and hard at his reflection on the mirror in front of him, wondering what had become of his life and why wasn't he able to find peace within himself and his life. He lethargically went back to bed, trying to sleep again but a few hours later that he was awoken, hearing his Eagle Owl flew into his room and landed on his desk. Draco had always been a light sleeper since he was a child, even a small creek of noise would wake him up. He was about to close his eyes and go back to sleep when he noticed the package was still attached to its leg. He quickly got up and rushed to the bird, taking an envelope from its beak. He broke the wax seal and read her letter.

Dear Gracious Sir,

It causes me such pain and grief to return the gifts you gave me. Alas, they are too beautiful and I am unworthy to receive them. I think I never gave you any reason to give them to me. Since I am nothing and you are everything. Give them, I pray you to someone worthy of your affections. I am leaving my family's house now for Hogwarts. I shall think of you on my journey there.

May God bless you,

Astoria Greengrass

Draco groaned in dissatisfaction, cradling his head in both hands. He folded back her letter and kept it in the drawer of his desk. His chest burnt as he grew more frustrated, but at the same time, he became more determined. He just needed to come up with a new strategy.

****************************

Astoria walked down the aisle, looking for a vacant seat but much to her dismay; most of the cabins were already taken. She cursed herself for being late, if it was not for writing that last minute letter to Draco Malfoy, she would had been comfortably seated. Yet at the same time, she was surprised that he would still want to be in contact with her after what happened last night. Just about to leave her room, she was disrupted by the sound of vexatious pecking from her closed window. By now, she had already recognized his owl and grew even more suspicious when she saw the bird carrying a package addressed to her. Her mind grew to wonder if the jewellery he sent were cursed. Deciding not to take any chances, she kept his letter but returned the brooches. At least by replying to his letter, she was sure that it will be the last time she will hear from him. She was passing yet another cabin when she heard her name being called out.

"Hey Greengrass! Over here!" She looked over her shoulder and saw a tall dark hair boy. What was his name? Oh yes, Julian. Astoria could barely recognize him as the same boy she met last night. Instead of slicking back, his black hair fell into his eyes and his nails were stained with black nail polish. He wore a studded black leather blazer with a white t-shirt underneath and a fitting pair of Muggle's jeans.

"Merlin's beard, you look totally different! I almost couldn't tell it was you." she said in amazement.

"Well you still look the same. Come on, you did promise to sit with me yesterday." Pulling Astoria by the arm towards the cabin he was in. The journey back to Hogwarts started off well for both Astoria and Jules as they got acquainted with each other. Jules told her stories of his childhood, living with only his mother at a small town located near the outskirts of Hampshire until she grew ill and was sent away by his father.

"In other words, he took mum away from me." he said bitterly, flicking the chipped nail polish off his finger.

"I take it you don't like your father much." Astoria replied softly, looking at the boy in front of her with new perspective.

"You got that right sister. The nerve of him. Do you know, he had adoption papers draw up before he took me to London? Parading me around like he's father of the year. He said I should be thankful for finally being his son in name and rights." his face showed mild disgust and anger.

"Where is she now, your mother?" she asked curiously.

"Somewhere in Romania. My father didn't exactly tell me where." Jules shrugged and looked out the window, not wanting Astoria to see the sadness in his eyes. He looked up the sky, noticing that it had turned gloomy grey, which metaphorically matched his mood.

"He's wrong to not tell you. What's in that bag? Don't tell me it's a guitar?" she pointed out to the big black bag which was placed beside him, trying to change the subject to something more positive. She didn't want to ruin his mood before they reached Hogwarts.

"Yeah. I play piano and drums too. My mum gave me this acoustic guitar when I was 9 years old. She basically introduced me to Music and it was our thing. "His voice filled with melancholy, stroking his guitar bag every now and then.

"You should. If you would like to know, I can play piano too. And I've been a member of the school choir since first year. How dorky is that?" she teasingly rolled her eyes.

"Ah, at least we have some common interest. Now I won't get people scratching their head when I talk about timbre and dynamics." he laughed, leaning back at his seat. A few minutes passed before Astoria spoke again.

"Hey, do you remember that guy, Malfoy? The one I told you about last night." she asked quietly.

"Oh! Ex-Death Eater with blond hair. What's up with him?" Jules eyes narrowed when she mentioned the infamous boy. Astoria unzipped her leather tote bag to retrieve the folded piece of parchment and placed it in front of him on the table.

"He sent me this letter this morning along with a package of 4 exquisite brooches."

"And you want me to read it because...." he trailed, feeling confused.

"I just need an opinion from someone else beside my mother and sister. My sister seemed to be under the impression that Draco Malfoy is 'in love with me'. And yes, it disturbs me. Nonetheless, I just need someone to say otherwise." she explained. Jules took the letter from the table. He cleared his throat twice and proceeded to read its content.

"My dear blue eyes, I am awake with thoughts of you. Your portrait and the intoxicating evening which we spent yesterday have left my senses in turmoil. Sweet Astoria, what a strange effect you have on me and my heart. My soul aches with sorrow for no other than you. How I pray to a higher power that one day your heart will be in my possession and my love will consume you with fire. Ah! it was last night that I fully realized how false an image of you your portrait gives! I know you will be leaving today and I shall see you. Until then, mio dolce amor, here is a set of fine jewellery fitting for a lady such as you. With every sincerity, Draco M." Jules finished reading the letter dramatically.

"Merlin Jules, you don't have to read it out loud." Astoria snatched back the letter from his hands, her cheeks flushed. He laughed at her display of embarrassment.

"My my...quite romantic isn't it? How do you feel about this?" he asked.

"I find it strange really. He looks like the straightforward sort. Flowery words don't suit him. Could it be that he wants something from me?" she said slowly.

"Maybe. And the jewellery?"

"Trust me, they were brilliant. But I sent them back. I had this ludicrous thought that he might have cursed those brooches with dark magic."

"Aww...but why would he sent cursed jewelleries to his beloved 'blue eyes'?" Jules gave her a pout, batting his lashes with puppy eyes. She arched her eyebrow, telling him that she wasn't amused at his mockery of Malfoy.

"But really, that would make no sense at all. At the same time, I can't blame ya. That guy is loaded with dark arts. Judging where he came from." he continued.

"I just didn't want him to think I'm the sort of girl who can be bought with money and jewelleries. For diamonds appear to be broken glasses which I gladly feed to the sea. I know I sound naive." folding back the letter and put it back in her bag.

"Ah...I see..." Jules pondered aloud.

"See what?" she looked up back at him.

"You're treating him tough to make him tender. Didn't know you're this cruel Astoria." he joked sarcastically.

"You are wrong my dear friend. Cruel would be dropping me breadcrumbs and making me hope that it will be something in the end, when he already has a fiancée and a mistress. He has chosen Pansy Parkinson but still wants to have his cake and eat it too. If you don't you mind, I'll go change into my robes now. I hate lining up for a cubicle. You know how girls are. Taking their time in the loo." She grabbed her bag and exited the cabin. It didn't take her long to change and returned back to her cabin. She was taking her seat when she noticed Jules staring at her with wide eyes.

"What?" she asked him, adjusting her green and silver tie.

"You're a SLYTHERIN?! And didn't you tell me?" he burst, freaking out as though the apocalypse was coming.

"Because you didn't ask?" she replied, unsure where the conversation was going.

"Merlin, no wonder you're familiar with Malfoy and those stuck up Pureblood bigots. Talk about rotten apples." he mumbled, gathering his things to move to another cabin.

"Wait a minute. How could you just stand there and judge me? One minute we were fine and the second I wore my house uniform, you hate me? Wow Jules, just when I thought you were different from everybody." she spat, overwhelmed by disappointment, she stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Don't bother, I'll leave instead." she said sadly while holding back tears of frustration in her eyes. Astoria thought things would be different this time. That finally she found someone who accepted her for the way she was, but she was sadly mistaken. Just as she was about to step out of the door, Jules grabbed hold of her sleeve and stopped her. "Wait!" he said with a heavy sigh.

"I apologize. I didn't mean what I said." he continued.

"And?" Astoria asked defiantly.

"And I think we outcast should stick together. What do you say?" he held out and offered his hand to her. She stared at his hand ruthlessly before gradually breaking into a smile and shook his hand.

"Oh, you silly vampy." she cooed, pinching and gave two hard playful slaps on his cheek.

"That hurts you know." he rubbed the side of his face, trying to ease mild stinging.

"Good. I'll give you more if you don't shut up and get seated." she replied, with a hearty laugh.

**********

The light drizzle finally stopped when the train arrived at the platform but the temperature was still cold and the sky was blanketed with promising dark clouds that will shower more rain before the night end.

"I can't believe this will be our last year." Jules whimpered and groaned loudly, making weird noises as though he was in excruciating pain. Astoria slapped his arm in attempt to make him stop since people were starting to look at them.

"Stop it you retard. Or the professors might think you need to be sent to the Hospital Wing for demonic possession." she slapped his arm.

"But it will be the last time we come here. Aren't you sad?" he asked, kicking a pebble as they walked to their carriage.

"Sad? No, I don't think so. My memories here aren't exactly happy. The last exam of N.E.W.T.S will probably be the happiest day of my life. At least I'm away from Malfoy." she said while gazing at the castle from the distance, praying with all her heart that her last year would end gracefully.

***********

"Good evening students. Old and new. Welcome back to another enriching year in Hogwarts. I trust you all enjoyed your holidays. First and foremost, I would like to introduce Mr Neville Longbottom. He will be Mrs Sprout's assistant for Herbology. I trust you all will treat him with respect of a school staff." As Longbottom stood up from behind the teacher's table, students from the Gryffindor's house howled and applauded with excitement.

"And of course, some parts of the school are still under construction. So please be careful. That is all and let the feast begin." After giving the last announcement, food appeared on the tables. Astoria didn't have the appetite to eat because truthfully, sitting by herself at her house table wasn't the merriest of the lot. There were only a few new students who were sorted to Slytherin while most went to the other houses. Astoria didn't have to be told that her house was regarded as the unpopular choice, seeing that even those first years who were sorted to Slytherin looked unhappy and depressed. She looked over at the Ravenclaw's table and saw Jules laughing at something his housemate said. A sense of jealousy surfaced in her, thinking that he should have sat with her during dinner because he was supposed to be her friend but at the same time, Astoria knew that it would be impossible. She should have knew that he would have to spend his time with his other friends as well which meant that she will be all alone again. Not able to take the harsh truth anymore, she slowly got up and discreetly went over to the teacher's table where Professor Slughorn sat.

"Excuse me sir, I'm feeling rather unwell and wish to retire. May I please have the password?" she whispered.

"Of course my dear. The password is Vipera Evanesca. You do look a tad pale. Would you like me to brew something for you?" Professor Slughorn whispered back, looking at her with concern eyes.

"No thank you sir. I think I just need some rest and I'll be fine." she shook her head and gave him a weak smile before making her exit from the hall. As she walked down towards the dungeon alone, Astoria felt that it was time she realized that she had to depend on herself to survive another dreading year. Murmuring the password to the enchanted wall, a passage was revealed leading her to the only place she knew where she rightfully belonged.

**********************

Morning came the next day, Astoria couldn't sleep last night despite her early retire. She was sipping a cup of pumpkin juice when Julian walked into the hall with a fellow housemate. She was even more surprised when they walked up and sat down next to her.

"Good morning Astoria." he greeted, taking a seat beside her.

"Oh, you remembered my name." she mumbled with sarcasm, taking another sip from her cup.

"Of course I do. What's wrong? You left dinner early last night. I was worried." he said, reaching for a pear from the fruit bowl. Astoria took a deep breath and forced a smile.

"It's nothing. Who's your friend here? Last time I checked, the Slytherin table is a dark and forbidden place for you people." her eyes staring at the unknown lad as though she was about to stab him while insinuating his unwelcome presence. Jules let out a nervous chuckle before making his introduction.

"Har har, aren't you a joker today? Astoria, this is.."

"Jeremy Stretton. It's a pleasure to meet you." the boy held out his hand, waiting for her to shake it while grinning like a fool. But soon realized that she won't even touch him and placed his hand down. He was slightly shorter than Jules, short curly mousy brown hair and was bulky in size, which was more appropriate for a Beater than a Chaser, wearing a pair of rectangular framed glasses. He was clearly from Ravenclaw by the looks of his uniform.

"Charming." Astoria replied sourly, refused to look at him anymore and took another sip of her drink.

"Jeremy here is a Chaser for Ravenclaw's team and a classmate of mine." giving Jeremy a pat on the shoulder as he made the introduction.

"I was thinking if you would like to come and see me...I meant us for our upcoming quidditch try-outs. I will be happy if you lend your support." Jeremy stammered with hopefulness.

"I'm sorry Mr Stretton. I have far more important things to do than watch you throw around _your balls_. Because if you should seek someone with unquestioned devotion for you, you can ask those in Hufflepuff chits over there. You may go now; I wish to stomach my breakfast before class." Astoria waved her hand in a dismissing motion and smiled in triumph as the brown hair boy walked solemnly back to his house's table.

"Okay, what is up your arse?" Jules demanded.

"Nothing. And I should warn you in future not to introduce boys to me without telling me first because if you do..." she warned, stressing the last three words.

"Fine. I'm sorry. I wanted to try out for a place in the team and Jeremy asked if I could perhaps introduced him to you and..." he lamely explained but trailed off when he saw her expression got darker.

"So you used me to gain his favour? My my my, aren't you a cunning little Vampy?" Astoria said innocently, leaning her elbow on the table and cupping her chin in her hand, making Jules feel guiltier than before.

"I'm sorry. I hope you're not mad at me. I thought he's a nice guy you would fancy." he looked down in shame, his fingers playing with the half eaten pear. Astoria let out a heavy sigh and gently reached for his other hand.

"Never do that again, okay? I spent half my life trying not get match make by my parents and I don't need you to add on to it. An advice for you, stick to Music. I don't think sport is your area of expertise."

"You're right. I can barely fly a broom. And speaking of parents, here comes a letter for you." Jules pointed at the same familiar owl as it flew by above them and dropped the letter in front of her.

"It's not from my parents, it's from Malfoy. For Merlin's sake, I thought he would stop badgering me once I'm in Hogwarts." She carefully took the letter and opened it with dreading heart.

"Well, what does it say?" Jules asked, trying to sound uninterested but deep down he was indeed curious.

"I was distressed that you would not accept the brooches. They were for you, not for anybody else. And why are you not worthy when I deem you so. For certain it must be plain to you now that I desire to find a place in your heart and your grounded affection. I do what I must to speak to you again. And trust me when I say that, I will see you very soon and drown you with my affections that there will be no room for you to breathe. Love, Draco.M." Jules took the letter from her after she finished reading it out to him, going over the words again.

"See you very soon? What does that mean?" he murmured, looking intently at Astoria.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." she whispered, staring blankly at the letter before tucking it in her schoolbag, unable to wash away the underlying threat behind the letter.

*************

It was in the middle of September, two weeks since Astoria last received Malfoy's letter. She and Jules were lazing by the lake after the dismissal of their last class. Astoria was admiring the scenery when she saw, not too far from where they were, the white tomb on the shores of the lake. She smiled faintly and looked back at Jules.

"You know, this is my first time being here since...."

"Since what?" Jules looked up from his Muggle magazine.

"Dumbledore's funeral. I remembered from the time we discovered his body to when he was encased in a white marble tomb after bright white flames erupted around his lifeless body. I had never felt such grieve in my entire life. You know, my life was absolute miserable during my first few years here. In fact I dreamt about it last night, one of my memories. It was second year, triwizard tournament and all. I remembered finishing up my breakfast. I got up from my seat and someone tripped me. And before I could pick myself up, I was drenched in milk. Professor Dumbledore saw the whole thing and took away points which made Professor Snape utterly furious when he found out. After telling those pricks to go to their class, Professor Dumbledore 'repaired' my uniform. At that moment, he showed me how one act of kindness can be appreciated so greatly."

"He will always and forever be a great wizard and a human being. Without him, I won't be able to come to this school."

"All of us are in debt to him, one way or another. I can't believe I wrote countless letter to my mother to get me out of Hogwarts and send me to Beauxbatons then at least I could visit my grandmother who lives at Marseilles during school breaks. She does make the best Bouillabaisse. I think another reason is because I was trying to escape my sister as well. She didn't exactly make my life easy."

They sat there, occasionally talked about random topic, until it was finally time to return to the castle. Astoria got up and brushed the grass off her coffee coloured skirt, not wanting to stain them. As they were walking back, Astoria looked over at the horizon of the lake, admiring the soft taint of orange from the setting sun when she saw four black covered carriages flying towards the castle from afar.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" she said as she stopped in her track. Jules frowned in confusion and looked at where she was looking.

"Thestral drawn carriages. I rode on one of those with my father to the Ministry before." he replied.

"Ministry? Do you think..." Astoria murmured, piecing the puzzle before gasping.

"What's wrong?"

"Quick!" she replied, pulling his arm and breaking into a run but soon lost her grip of Jules. She ran and ran, stumbling once on uneven cobblestones, ran passed Hagrid's hut, up the stone stairs, through the narrow passage that connected the greenhouses to the castle's corridor and did not stop until she reached the inner corridor of the courtyard. Just a second later, those four carriages landed swiftly in a linear manner onto the open space before finally coming to a complete stop. Astoria quickly hid behind one of the pillars, peeking over it, trying to see who the guests were. A small crowd of students and staffs was formed, gathering out of pure curiosity, making it easier for her to blend in. The doors of the carriages, which were embellished with the Ministry of Magic's logo, opened and wizards dressed in black formal robes stepped out. And much to her prediction, Draco Malfoy was among those Ministry officials. Looking cold as always, his demure was accentuated by the contrast of his white blond hair and his black robes. She saw him looking through the crowd and quickly concealed herself behind the pillar. His dark icy grey eyes looking as vigilant as a hawk hunting for its prey but broke his intense gaze when a fellow official spoke to him and he replied with a silent nod of agreement.

"Look! It's Harry Potter!" one student yelled in excitement, pointing to a few carriages behind Malfoy's as a dark haired man stepped out. Astoria saw Malfoy's face grimaced sourly before smoothly masking his distastefulness with an emotionless and stern expression.

As all the guests walked passed to enter the castle, Astoria gasped for breath. Feeling afraid to move because she was aware of his presence and she felt terrified that he might know she was near by the sound of her panting that came from her mad dash. She stood there in the shadows until her breathing calmed. She stood there knowing the consequences that she had to faced. When the crowd was slowly disappearing, Jules came from behind and tapped her tense shoulder. Astoria jumped slightly, still feeling agitated.

"Woah! What's wrong?" after seeing a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"He's here." she said quietly, placing her hand on her heart, trying to steady the rapid beating that was triggered by anxiety. But worst of all, fear.

"Malfoy? But why? Astoria, you're scaring me."

"I don't know. But he looks very displeased, you should have seen him. What if he does something to me?" she cried with worrisome.

"Come now, he won't hurt ya. I'll impale my teeth in his neck if he even tries to hurt you." Jules patted her arm and gave her a trusty wink. Their tender moment was disrupted by McGonagall's sonorus.

"All students are to report to the Great Hall for dinner at 7 o'clock sharp for there will be a special announcement. Attendance is compulsory and no, you don't have to change back to your school robes if you are already out of uniform."

"Please let me sit with you Jules." she turned around and begged him, refusing to sit at her house's table.

"Of course." he replied, giving her an assuring smile as they walked slowly towards the Great Hall.

**************

"Good evening all students. You all might be wondering about our guests this evening. As the Headmistress of Hogwarts, I would like to introduce you to our new Board of Governors. They are here for their bi-annual visit in Hogwarts which will last up to, at most 2 weeks for each visit. The purpose of this visit is to oversee the performance of students and teachers alike, raising the standard of our school and addressing school related issues while working closely with staffs to provide the students with an institute of nurturing and cohesive environment. From tomorrow onwards, a member of the board will sit in one of your class for assessment. Which I trust you all to be on your best behaviour and should any of you go against disciplinary rules and regulations, punishment will not go unpunished. With that I would like to end this announcement. Have your dinner and be sure to be in your dorms before curfew."

After the final dismissal, students went about their business. The hall was exceptionally buzzed with mixed reactions. The Gryffindor's table was raving with excitement when the news that one of their well-known alumnus was back for the short stay. While some students felt that it was a waste of time to have the assembly thus leaving the hall to catch up on more productive things. And some stayed behind to finish their dinner.

Astoria was eating her roasted chicken when she noticed Jules was still reading the Muggle magazine.

"What's that?" she asked when he finally finished reading it.

"This, my friend, is the book that will change your life." He held it up to her so she could read the printed texts on the cover.

"Rolling Stones Guitar Gods special issue? It's a magazine, not a book. And why is he standing on a piece of meat?" she pointed at the man dressed in purple with a burning guitar behind him. Jules quickly took it away from her and hugged his reading material as though it was his most prize possession.

"He's Jimi Hendrix but that's beside the point. He's a legend. Muggles have a wider variety of honourable musicians. Lucky bastards. I can't stand The Weird Sisters, too mainstream for me even though I do admire Kirley Duke's guitar skills."

"Well...there's nothing wrong with liking Muggle music." Astoria said slowly, earning a smirk from him.

"And this is coming from a Slytherin. I'm astonished beyond words." placing his Muggle magazine on his lap as he crossed his arm, making it seemed as though he didn't believe her.

"Hey! I'm not all bad." Astoria protested lightly.

"Ya, like the time you were being ...ahem.._unfriendly_ to Jeremy." he laughed, remembering her 'ice queen' moment.

"Well, I DID apologize to him. Boy THAT was a mistake. It wasn't my fault that he started following me around until I finally told him to fuc- ...sod off and he cried like a baby."

"You're really hardcore." Jules gave another laugh, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Thank you." she said cheerfully, popping another piece of roast into her mouth.

****************

Draco wasn't paying attention while McGonagall was addressing the students. He was busy looking at the Slytherin table for a familiar face which he had long to see but to no such luck, he couldn't find her. He was sure that attendance was compulsory and she just had to be in this hall. He looked at his former house for the fourth time and still couldn't see her. His frustration grew as he clenched his jaw. His steel grey eyes grew intense as a sense of hope in him was extinguished. But as his eyes lingered to the other tables, he finally found her. She sat in silent, listening to what the Headmistress was saying with hands clasped in her lap. Looking so innocent in a simple dark brown dress and a long sleeved cream cardigan. Her eyes were forever blue and her black curls were tucked behind her ears. He had forgotten how real she was when her image was only a vision in his mind for weeks. His throat tightened when he saw her talking to the boy beside her, laughing and smiling at him. How he would kill to be in his place. To have her smile and have her attention all to himself. And not achieving it felt like a stab to his chest.

Harry Potter was fully aware that Draco Malfoy was angry. His entire body had seem to tighten, near to become rigid as McGonagall's speech had come to end. As minutes passed, Harry realized that the blonde ferret's anger was directed at the petite girl who sat among Ravenclaws. She looked relatively young with jet black hair and a pleasant face. But why was Draco Malfoy staring at her with such hate and contempt? Something wasn't right. He remembered, not long ago, how suspicious and strange Malfoy behaved and how it ended disastrously. Harry looked at him again and saw that he was close to exploding like an atomic bomb but said nothing.

*****************

"Just a warning, I think Malfoy has finally spotted you."

"On no, is he looking this way?" she asked, dropping her fork and knife slowly on the table, not daring to turn her back to check. Jules discreetly shifted his eyes quickly and looked back at her.

"Ah...ya. And he look pissed as hell." he replied hesitantly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry Jules, I have to go now. I have a long Potion essay to do." she mumbled before getting up and walked quickly towards the large wooden doors.

"Astoria, wait!" her friend cried but it was no use, she had already left.

******************

Draco smirked from the rim of his goblet when he saw her hurriedly left the Great Hall. Taking one last gulp of his ale, he wiped his hands and bade his fellow colleagues goodnight. He exited using the door at the extreme right of the teachers' table, recounting the shortcut that led to the dungeons. He quickened his pace as he grew nearer, stopping to look over each corner in case she made a detour.

******************

Astoria walked as fast as she could without making it too obvious. She rubbed her hands together, feeling it turned cold and clammy. Her heart was less frantic when she reached the first level of the dungeons, assuming that she would finally be safe in her dorm when suddenly she heard another footsteps echoing from behind her. Her mouth went dry as she slowly turned around and there he was. Standing intimidating with his hands in the pockets of his robes, not daring to speak a word nor move even the slightest inch. Astoria's head hammered in alarm and quickly ran as fast as she could.

*****************

Draco said nothing, merely looking at her. Then suddenly, his expression turned furious when she decided to escape him. He quickly followed suit and it took him quite a while to catch up to her and managed to grab her wrist.

"_Silencio" _he castedthe spell non-verbally and pushed her against the grimy cold wall, covering her mouth.

"Do not scream or yell and I'll give your voice back. Understand?" he whispered menacingly in her ear. She looked at him defiantly but gave a nod, promising that she would keep silent. He undid the spell and slowly unclasped her mouth with his lips lightly grazing hers like a moth's wing.

"That boy who sat beside you in the Great Hall. Who is he?" his eyes held a penetrating gaze as though he was telling her to carefully answer his question.

"My friend, Julian." she whispered lasciviously, staring right back at him, his eyes as dark as his soul. Draco let out a low satisfied laugh, as though the dead weight on his shoulders was lifted. His fingers wrapped beneath her head, drawing her closer to him and finally kissed her. After weeks of waiting, at last he was able to devour her. Drowning himself in her scent, the taste of her lips and her satin-like skin. His fingers combed through her warm scalp, teasing her tresses before burying his face into her dark mane. She smelt wondrous. Cinnamon, creamy musk, avocado and camellia. When he made another foray into her mouth, he felt her quiver when his tongue touched hers. Her eyes stung with tears of desperation. Astoria knew if she was to allow him to continue, he would lose control. She placed her hand on his shoulder and pushed him away, resting her temple against his.

"Please," she whispered, against his mouth, "let me go. I have done nothing to be treated like this."

He cursed softly and finally stepped away from her. He cupped her chin with his hand and pushed up her face, so he could study her in the dimly lighted corridor. There was a look of profound worry in her eyes. He wanted to laugh at her virginal display and continued dominating her until she bended at his will. Her face was pale but he saw fire swirling in those deep cornflower pools.

"Have you not? Perhaps I should send your father to early retirement until you know the courtesy of writing to me. I should beat you for that...gently." he spat, caressing her smooth cheek with tenderness.

"This is highly inappropriate, we both know it-" she stopped mid-sentence when she heard footsteps coming their way. Her eyes widened in fear of getting caught in a compromising position with the young governor.

"I have to go." she said lowly without a goodbye and quickly left for her dorm which was only a short distance away. He watched her leaving him in the dust again and groaned in disappointment. He slammed his hand onto the cold wall, vanquishing the last bit of anger and followed slowly behind her.

He saw her making a turn at the last corner, knowing that she was a few steps away from the entrance to the Slytherin's commonroom. He quickened his pace but was too late when he saw the opening of the wall was closing with her figure diminishing before his eyes. Draco walked up to the wall and placed his hand against it. Sliding his fingers slowly up and down, wishing for it to magically open so he could see her again, mentally cursing himself for not being aware to hear her when she said the password. He looked up and silently thanked Heaven for bestowing him those sweet precious moments he shared with Astoria, though it was interrupted. Staring blankly at the wall, he loosed himself in those memories while tracing the perimeter of his mouth with his index finger, hoping to taste her sweet lips again. Draco was brought to his senses when he heard voices coming towards his direction. He took one last good look at the wall and went to his chamber.

He knew he had to come up with something. Just being in Hogwarts wasn't enough for him to be near her. He figured if he couldn't go to her, she had to come to him. But the question was, how?

******************

"Good morning Headmistress!" Draco greeted with enthusiasm as the witch went to her respective seat at the table for breakfast.

"Good morning Mr Malfoy. I trust that you had a good sleep last night." pouring herself a cup of steaming Earl Grey tea.

"Quite. You know, I was going over reports last night and I realized that you have yet to appoint any prefect in Slytherin house."Draco said, while buttering his toast.

"Yes, at the present moment. We could not find a suitable candidate for that position." Minerva replied, raising her brows at this sudden discussion.

"But there are prefects in other houses, is that also not true? I hate to think that you are being unfair to the Slytherin students."Draco asked patiently.

"Believe me, Mr Malfoy. If there should be any students with great academic performances and valuable sense of responsibility, I would gladly present them their badge. Unless you or the other Governors can propose any student, regardless of which house they were sorted in."

"How about Astoria Greengrass? I took the liberty in looking through her school records, if you don't mind, and find her absolutely competent. Impressive grades, active in the school's Choir, assisting Madam Pomfrey at the Hospital Wing and very amiable among her peers. Nothing but good reports. Surely you can't argue with that? _Headmistress_."

"I'll see what I can do." she promised, knowing that it would be a lost cause to argue with him anymore and whatever she said will look like excuses on his part.

"Excellent." Draco exclaimed, hiding his smile, feeling glad that his skills of persuasion had came helpful with getting his hands on what he wants.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Astoria's morning started out as average as it could be until she was given a note by one of the second year student from the Headmistress. She thanked the small boy and opened the note lazily, her mind not yet awake. She let out a yawn, making sure to cover her mouth when she did, remembering her mother said that no lady should display atrocious habits and manners at all time. Her half-lidded eyes scanned the note and frowned slightly.

"Good morning! I was thinking of visiting the late Headmaster's grave during lunch. You know, paying my tribute. Wanna come along?" Jules offered as he took a seat beside her, dumping huge servings of bacon and eggs on his plate.

"Ya, sure…" she replied absentmindedly, still distracted by the note.

"What's that?" Jules asked.

"McGonagall wants to see me in her office before class." she looked up to him, crumpling the note in her hand.

"Why? Did you get in trouble?" he jokingly said, munching on his crispy bacon with grease on his lips. Astoria gave him a look of disgust and handed him a paper napkin which Jules graciously accepted and wiped his mouth.

"I don't think so I'm not the sort to get in...Oh no." she stopped. Her eyes widened in fear as she remembered what happened in the dungeons' corridor last evening. The pupils of her eyes dilated, feeling her heart thud harder and heavier against her ribcage.

"Astoria, you're starting to scare me." Jules said with all form of seriousness, he shook her shoulder which brought back her sense of awareness. Astoria closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes again and slowly looked around the hall, making sure that they were out of earshot before she spoke again.

"What I am about to tell you, do you swear not to tell anyone?" she whispered, leaning closer to him and looked intently into his dark eyes.

"Cross my heart I won't say anything. No pun intended there. But yes, you can trust me." he rambled, giving her a small smile.

"Last night after I left the Hall, Malfoy followed me. He stopped me before I could reach the Slytherin's commonroom. And he..." unable to continue telling him. Sensing her distress, he reached out and gave her hand a squeeze of encouragement.

"What did he do to you?" he said lowly, bracing himself for the worst.

"He kissed me." she said quickly, sounded almost imperceptible.

"Bloody hell, he KISSED you?! Astoria, you know he's bad news. He was a freaking Deatheater." he hissed softly in repulsion.

Astoria could taste bile at the back of her mouth. It was like a slap of reality to her. That particular word, Death Eater. It was because of those people that her family was forced to flee to France. It was some time around the end of her fourth year when her father was persistently asked to join the dark forces. Their home was wreck horridly upon her father's refusal. Thank Merlin her mother was away visiting grandmother that day when the Death Eater dropped by for a visit and so no one was hurt. She had always hated those who threatened her family and that sense of hatred ran deep in her veins.

She looked down at her lap in shame, feeling dirty inside, something which she had never felt before. She could deal with the emotional pain; she could cover it up and pretend that it didn't happened. But she had qualms about her state of mind. With Malfoy consistently around the campus, she knew it won't be that long until she would not be able to avoid him forever. She hated the power he had and she cursed whoever in the Ministry that suggested that Malfoy should take over his father's position. It pained her to think that Draco Malfoy stole her first kiss at a miserable dungeon of all places. She knew that she should have known better and not placed herself in anymore situation where he could take advantage and used his power over her.

"He threatened to terminate my father. He wasn't able to do much to me anyway...we heard footsteps coming towards where we were. Merlin Jules, what if someone saw us? I could get in a lot of trouble and it will be worse if Malfoy turned this against me. I am not ready to be expel!" she almost shrilled in panic, but lowered her voice before they drew any attention.

"Okay okay, calm down. Did you see anyone? A figure or a shadow?" he tried to soothe her and help her recall what happened after. Astoria furrowed her brows, trying to dig up her memories from the night before but she could not remember seeing a particular face or person.

"Not that I can remember. I just panicked and quickly ran to the common room." she replied helplessly, running her fingers through her jet black hair in frustration.

"Well, I think you'll just have to act normal. Make it seemed like it didn't happened and if the Headmistress asked about it, just tell her the truth. That you weren't a consenting partner and Malfoy was the one who committed violation on the school's ground." he said logically with assurance. Jules's advice drew her out of her pitiful black hole of sorrow and made her realized that she indeed wasn't the consenting party.

"You're right...you're right. I should just be calm and tell the truth IF she asks me." Astoria smiled confidently, feeling her shoulders loosened up a bit. But deep inside, she could not discard that tiny fragment of ominous doubt which Draco Malfoy stabbed in her heart. Because a single tiny fragment or a seed can grew to something more than it had to be.

***************

"Good morning Professor, you asked to see me I believe." Astoria politely greeted as she stepped inside the office. Headmistress McGonagall was seated at her desk, sorting out parchments of documents into several files that were stack onto the enormous, highly polished table. She was dressed in her usual green robes and her pointed black hat with a long feather at the side.

"Yes, it's a fine morning and it will soon be a memorable one for you Miss Greengrass." the Headmistress replied, placing the last parchment into a file. She raised her wand and swished it, sent the files flying from the desk towards the cupboard behind her in an orderly fashion, stacking itself according to its size and thickness.

"And may I ask why?" Astoria asked in a pleasant tone while expertly masking all hints of her anticipation. Professor McGonagall carefully took a small black velvet box from the cupboard's shelf and opened the lid. Inside shone a green badge with silver lining and a large capital letter 'P' across an intricately designed silver serpent with emerald eyes.

"Miss Greengrass, I would like to present you with this badge." the Headmistress walked towards her and handed her the box. Astoria, who was flabbergasted, took the box in disbelief, gazing admiringly at the badge in her hand.

"I don't understand." she shook her head, with confusion in her eyes.

"After much discussion and decision-making with the other staffs, we have come to an agreement to make you a prefect of your house." the elder lady explained. Astoria broke into a smile and gave a small laugh. This was truly unexpected for her. Sure, she knew she was a good student and had shown potential in many aspects of her non-academic activities but never in her life Astoria thought that she was selected to be a prefect.

"I am truly honoured Professor McGonagall." Her heart bursting with excitement to write a letter to her parents informing them of this wonderful news.

Headmistress McGonagall eyed the petite girl in front of her. Noticing how her face lit up with such genuineness and appreciation through her eyes. McGonagall finally saw that Astoria Greengrass could set an example of a good Slytherin student for everyone who was still under the false impression that Slytherin was the 'ill-fated' house to be sorted in. McGonagall amused at the thought of her being a Slytherin version of her star pupil, Hermione Granger but quickly vanquished that thought.

"As you should be, I trust that you will set a good example to all the students." McGonagall replied in a half-stern tone, with twinkling forest green eyes.

"Thank you Headmistress, you are too kind." she thanked sincerely.

"Don't thank me. I believe the people that you should thank are the governors." McGonagall said as she walked back to her

"Governors?" Astoria frowned at this, crossing her arms.

"Why yes, Mr Malfoy was the one who suggested it to me at breakfast this morning." At the sound of his name, Astoria left her inside shriveled up like a dried prune. Her eyebrows rose at this unexpected feed of information and bit the inside of her cheeks to restrain her anger.

"In that case Professor, I can't really accept this badge." Handing back the badge but McGonagall just stared at her.

"Why ever not child?" McGonagall questioned.

"Because it seems hardly fair to have an ex-student from my house, who is also a friend and classmate of my sister, appointing me as a candidate. I don't feel comfortable being prized for something which I did not earn it with my own effort." Astoria protested.

"But Miss Greengrass, you did earn that badge. I confess that I have my worries at first; however, I am ready to place this responsibility on your trusty shoulders. You're an intelligent, determined, ambitious, well-mannered and musically talented girl Miss Greengrass. Surely you can see that? And if Professor Snape or Dumbledore was still here, they would also agree with my choice."

"Professor Snape..." Astoria murmured, reciting over the name as though it was from far distance memory. She could undeniably feel a tug at her heartstrings when she recalled how he treated those in his house with such concern, making sure that his Slytherins were always given the best there could despite his best-known cold and cavalier exterior.

"He would have been proud of his students Astoria, especially those in his house." McGonagall said softly, placing her ripe aged hand on her shoulder. Astoria's eyes could not help brimming with tears of gratitude. She let out a sigh and looked up from the lush maroon carpet at her feet.

"Alright, I accept this badge." she replied before her voice broke in sadness, closing the lid of the black box and clutching it close to her chest. The Headmistress gave one of her rare smile and handed her a rolled up parchment.

"Here is your list of duties. You can find the schedule for your patrolling duties and the password to the Prefect's Bathroom. Congratulations Miss Greengrass."

With her last thank, Astoria made her way to her first class, which happened to be Herbology.

***************

She walked in the greenhouse, astonished to be the first one there. Astoria checked her silver pocket watch and found out that she was a couple minutes early. She took a seat at the first row of desk, nearest to the door of the classroom when she sensed someone else entered. Assuming it was another student, she carried on taking out her school supplies until she heard a distinct sound of a person clearing his throat which stopped all her movement. She looked over her shoulder and wasn't surprised to see him there, standing by the door with a few rolls of parchments tucked under his arm and another hand buried in the pocket of his black robes. He simply stared at her with a dazed expression but instantly his eyes grew cold.

"Where is your badge? Why aren't you wearing it?" he demanded, which made her rolled her eyes.

"It's in my bag. I'll wear it later." she answered coldly, turning her back towards him and proceeded to take out her textbook. Not pleased with the way she spoke to him in a dismissing manner, Draco stomped over in front of her desk and slammed his hand on the surface of the wooden table. As much as it startled her, she remained composed.

"Take out your prefect badge. Now." he said dangerously with venom in his tone. Astoria narrowed her eyes and stared back at him defiantly before rummaging through her leather schoolbag and taking out the small velvet box. She opened the box and held the badge, showing him the prize he gave her so willingly but was discarded so easily.

"Pin it on your uniform. Or do you prefer me doing it for you?" he continued badgering her. Astoria gulped down her pride and gingerly pin it on her bosom, right beside the Slytherin's crest on her black school robes.

"And you think I should be grateful to you? "She said bitterly.

"Indeed you should." he drawled, caressing the serpent on her badge lightly with the tip of his index finger, daring himself not to brush his other fingers against her uniform, that separates his touches from her skin.

"This seems almost laughable." Astoria sarcasm rolled off her tongue impulsively, slapping away his hand sharply but he swiftly grabbed her wrist before she could draw her hand back. Draco pulled her as close as he could despite having a desk in between them.

"Never use that tone on me. Do you understand?" he whispered harshly, as though she was a child that lacked understanding.

"Yes, _Sir_." She replied with a mocking subtext of addressing him as a governor. Smirking at her, he quickly let her hand go when he saw Longbottom coming into the class.

***************

Class went smoothly though it was clear that the new teacher assistant, Mr Longbottom, was fairly uncomfortable having a rival from his schooldays sat in his class. Neville tried the best he could but occasionally forgot certain details of plants during class discussions. He was even more nervous without the presence of his mentor, Professor Sprout to aid him.

"Now, can anyone tell me what Mooncalf dung is for?" he asked, trying his best to engage his students with interest. But sadly, not a lot were paying attention to him. Draco Malfoy smirked as he scribbled away his notes on the evaluation parchment, seated not too far from the teacher's table and her. She had a feeling if this lesson were not satisfactory, Longbottom won't be teaching for too long. Astoria looked around the class, with a sense of pity for Mr Longbottom and raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Greengrass?" he said with gladness on his round face.

"Mooncalf dung helps to speed up and strengthen the growth of any magical plant. It acts as a fertilizer and it is best to harvest them before the sun rises when the Mooncalf emerges from its burrow during the full moon."

"That is correct! 5 points to Slytherin." He awarded, feeling satisfied that at least one student was taking interest in this subject.

"Alright, today's assignment I want you all to write 11 inches parchment length about the Bubotuber. I'm pretty sure it will be an easy task since you guys did learn about Bubotuber in fourth year. I want you guys to recap on this plant seeing that a question or two will come out in your N.E.W.T.S"

Astoria quickly wrote down the homework question in her notebook. During the class, she managed to ignore Malfoy's constant stares which made her restless, counting down the minutes to the end of the class. At the sound of Longbottom dismissal, it brought Astoria relief but she decided to stay behind. Remembering Julian's grave visit, she thought it would be nice to get some fresh flowers from the greenhouse to place at Dumbledore's tomb.

***************

He was getting ready to leave the classroom, fighting back a yawn when he saw her approaching Longbottom's desk.

"Professor Longbottom." She greeted him with such respect that made his stomach turned, seeing a Slytherin being all goody-goody to a former Gryffindor.

"Yes Miss Greengrass, is something a matter?" Neville Longbottom asked with concern.

"Well, nothing bad but I'm visiting Dumbledore's grave today and I was wondering if I could maybe get some lovely flowers from the greenhouses. I won't need much actually, something simple will do." She asked while she shifted her eyes swiftly towards Malfoy, wondering why he had not left yet.

Malfoy's stomach turned again when she said the late Headmaster's name. That old man was like a death knell going off in his head every single time someone said his name. He told himself countless time that he was over his guilt. It was not his fault that the old man had to die and it was not him who casted the Killing Curse. He waited silently while listening to this sickening conversation.

"Hmm...I do have some extra batch of Purple Carnations. I grew too many of them and I don't want it to go to waste." Longbottom replied, while dusting some soil off his table.

"That's perfect!" Astoria exclaimed. "I'll come by right before lunch to get them if it's okay with you?"

"Yeah, that will be fine-" but was cut off when Malfoy chimed in abruptly.

"Sorry to break this little chat of yours Professor but I need to discuss your performance today with you. If you don't mind Miss Greengrass, you better go now or you'll be late for your next class. Or do you take pride in being a suck up?" Draco snidely said, gesturing towards the direction of the door, prompting her to take her leave. Astoria frowned at his rudeness and rolled her eyes, heaving the leather strap of her schoolbag on her shoulder.

"Thank you again Professor." She said softly, giving her teacher a last smile and quickly went off. As much as she would like to flip off Malfoy, she restrained herself. Not wanting to give him an excuse to get her in trouble.

***************

"That bastard, I swear to Merlin his only purpose in life is to other people's lives miserable. You should have seen this stupid look on his face when Professor Longbottom wasn't having a good day in class, probably writing down how terrible of a teacher he is when it's far from the truth." Astoria grumbled while walking down the steep slope.

"Come on, I don't think McGonagall is going to let go Longbottom without a fight. But you can't complain much. Who knew teasing Malfoy's loins can make one a prefect?" Jules teased.

"You're disgusting." She replied with a straight face, showing no indication of being humour by his remark.

"Thank you. By the way, where did you get these?" pointing to the small bouquet of carnations in her hand.

"Oh, Professor Longbottom gave them to me. I told him about our visit and he was kind enough to provide us with some lovely flowers before lunch. Do you know in France, it's the traditional funeral flower?"

"Sweet. Oh damn, someone is here before us." They both stopped in their track as they were nearing Dumbledore's grave. They saw a lone stature of a man standing in front of the white tomb, dressed in dark brown robes. As Jules and Astoria got closer, they realised the man had unruly black hair and was wearing a round frame glasses. His face was stony yet calm, emerald eyes staring at the tombstone in front of him, as if he was memorising every tiny detail of the name inscribed on the marble stone.

"Mr Potter?" Astoria said, sounded more like a question than a greeting, surprised to meet someone well-known at a grave site. The sound of her voice snapped him out of his thoughts, turning his head away from where he was looking.

"Oh hi." The famous wizard replied quietly, feeling awkward at the same time.

"I'm Julian Dante." Jules introduced himself eagerly, holding out his hand, feeling very excited to finally meet the wizard who defeated the Dark Lord.

"Pleasure." Harry looked at the strange boy, who was slightly taller than him and shook his hand. Being baffled at the moment, Jules forgot to let go of Harry's hand.

"I'm sure you've heard this many times Mr Potter but you truly are someone inspiring-" he said, eyes wide with amazement. Astoria held back a laugh and unclasped Jules's hand from Harry's.

"I'm sorry; he does that a lot when he's excited. He's fairly normal most of the time." Astoria injected, making Jules's pale cheeks turned red.

"It's okay. So what bring you guys here?"

"Just paying our respect to a good and noble man." Astoria shrugged, walking up to the gravestone and gently placed the bouquet of purple carnations on it.

***************

Harry watched closely at the 2 students beside him. He quickly recognized the girl from the hall yesterday, the one Malfoy was eyeing throughout dinner. The boy beside her was oddly paled. As they were about to return back to their next class, Harry quickly followed behind them.

"Wait, you." Harry called out. The 2 students slow down their pace and turned back looking at him in confusion.

"Yes?" she wondered if something was wrong.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Astoria Greengrass."

"Oh, the new Slytherin Prefect." He said, finally able to place a face to the name that was raised in their meeting that morning.

"Yup." She stood still, waiting for him to continue.

"Listen, this might sound weird but I've seen you around and I just want to tell you if Malfoy is being a git to you, you shouldn't be scared to tell anyone about it."

"Thank you for your concern Mr Potter. But there is nothing I can't handle." Astoria nodded. She stared up at him and he saw the pain and helplessness in her eyes which she was strongly covering up.

"You don't seem to understand. This is Draco Malfoy we are talking about." He tried again to make her understand the possible danger she might end up in when associating with the former servant of Voldemort.

"I am fully aware who we are speaking about and yes, I know what his capabilities are. But if it makes you feel better, I'll come straight to you if Malfoy is being a git." She assured him.

"Thank you. You can also owl me." He offered but she held up her hand, feeling that he had overstepped his boundaries.

"Good day Mr Potter." She said sharply, though she didn't mean to be rude, Astoria felt that dealing with 2 governors who were polar opposite of each other was enough for one day.

***************

Astoria began her patrolling duties the next evening; it was anything but interesting for her. Feeling that she wasted her time roaming the dark castle with her wand made her extremely depressed. There were a million other things would she rather do than catching students out of curfew and listening to the sound of her footsteps echoing down the corridor creep her out.

It was nearing 2 in the morning. Realizing that it was almost at the end of her midnight stroll, she walked down the path leading towards the Slytherin's common room when she realized a door that was supposed to be locked was slightly ajar and there were lights coming from the long abandoned room which belonged to the previous Head of Slytherin. Astoria toughened up her courage and pushed open the heavy door.

"Nox." She whispered, extinguishing the light at the tip of her wand as she peered inside and saw several suitcases and boxes resting by the leather sofa. She could hear the sound of crackling firewood, illuminating the room with soft amber hues.

"Hello! Is anyone in here?" she called out. Her mind wondered if it was a good idea coming in here alone. Who knows what creature or spirits were hiding in the shadows ready to jump out and scared the living daylights out of her. She recalled Jules telling her stories about demonic possessions that happened in the Muggle world but quickly brushed it off.

"Maybe I should inform McGonagall about this…" whispering to herself, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Or maybe you should just stay here…" a voice spoke directly in her ear.

Astoria screamed hellfire, dropping her wand onto the floor in midst of her fright. She turned around in panic, trying to focus her eyes at finding who or what was it but her fear dissolved into rage when she saw him standing there looking at her with a huge grin on his face. She saw red and turned on him, smashing her fists into his shoulders. Not stopping without a last slap or two. She was so humiliated that she regained her breath more quickly than she would have.

"Asshole! Stop laughing! You think it's funny to scare me?!"

Draco's laughter died as quickly as it had sprung up. He pulled her against him, flattening her arms to her sides to protect himself and hold her still. "Okay okay, calm down." He said, trying to hush her.

"Calm down? I almost had a cardiac arrest thanks to you. And why the hell are you in this room? You have no right to be in Professor Snape's quarter." She jerked free of him, picking up her wand and went over to the sofa, trying to straighten out her nerves.

"On contrary, Sweetheart. I spoke to your beloved Headmistress this afternoon and she agreed to let me stay here."

"You have no business being here. No doubt you're planning to go through Professor Snape's things and use it for God knows what."

"You do have a lot of imagination. I find that very fetching." Draco smirked, sitting down beside her, crossing his long legs, purposely allowing them to brush lightly against her knee.

"You disgust me." She spat, sending death glares at him.

"Perhaps I'll grow on you." He leaned back, resting his arms behind his head.

"I'd prefer Dragon Pox. I'm getting out of here." She got up to leave, feeling tired of his smugness.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said loudly which made her whipped her head around.

"Excuse me?" she asked sarcastically with one hand on her hip.

"No, I don't think you're excused yet. You my dear, are going to help me unpack." He got off the sofa and strode over to the cardboard boxes that were filled with documents.

"But its past 2 and I have classes tomorrow." She protested.

"Fine, just put those files in those drawers…alphabetically in order. And tidy up a bit here and there. "He languidly instructed, tired of arguing with her.

"Next time, bring your house elf with you." She replied blatantly, walking passed him, not without roughly bumping her shoulders at his.

***************

He stared at her from across the candlelit room, going over the silhouette of her figure. Her white nightgown didn't leave much to the imagination; almost transparent whenever she moved around the room that was closer to the fireplace and occasionally flipping her long dark hair over her shoulders. He wondered if she was teasing him but knew it was impossible. Her blue eyes were so focused on those damn parchments, plus she resented him. It was unexpected luck that she came in his room though he knew that she was on patrol tonight. He snickered softly as she clumsily dropped some files and went down to retrieve them. As she bent over gathering those parchments, he could see the top of her breasts, peeking from the square neckline.

Draco shifted in his seat, trying to release some of the ache on his manhood and quickly looked down at documents in front of him that needs to be drafted. He received a letter from the minister himself earlier in the day and wasn't surprised that his father was sentenced to court again. But this time, it proved to be much difficult. The Minister had frozen all his family's account and his house was seized by the Ministry to undergo thorough inspection for possession of dark artifacts. No doubt Potter had been egging the minister for months to let this take place. The memory of his father's previous sentence that happened in his 6th year came rushing in like a tidal wave. He could not bare to let his parents go through that ordeal again, their faces plastered all over the newspaper. But the question was, how was he going to get out of this?

***************

Astoria was sorting out files after files hurriedly, wanting nothing more than to go back to the comfort of her bed when she accidentally dropped a few of them, sending the parchments flying all over. She groaned wearily and went down on her knees to pick them up when suddenly; she saw a neatly folded parchment amongst the papers on the floor. Her curiosity heightened when she saw that it was addressed to her father from Malfoy. She looked around the room making sure that Malfoy was preoccupied with his desk work and slowly unfolded the parchment, reading the letter thoroughly.

_Dear Mr Francis Greengrass,_

_It is with regret that we inform you that your employment with the Ministry of Magic has been terminated effective as of the date you receive this letter. Enclosed is your final paycheck with accrued vacation and other benefits. Let us know if you believe it to be inaccurate. _

_You are being terminated due to your conduct over the last few weeks, by which we do not condone any unethical display of incompetence. We also regret to inform that you are not subjected to have any exit interview. As an offer of assistance, you have the option of obtaining a 2 week severance package in exchange for the signing of a General Release. This offer is conditional upon your return of all properties that belongs to the ministry. The ministry reserves the right to oppose any claim for benefits. _

_It is the policy of the ministry to protect its trade secrets, propriety information and other confidential as vigorously as possible. We remind you that we consider our clients, our business procedures and our business plans to be proprietary and that you have signed a confidentiality and non-disclosure agreement. We request that you return any and all property that was generated or obtained during your employment with the ministry, including any documents, account ledgers, financial documents, keys, etc. _

_Finally, should a prospective employer contact the ministry for a reference, they will be provided with your dates of employment and final job position. And should you desire a more extensive reference, we require that you supply us with a completed and signed copy of the Reference Release form that is also attached to this letter. _

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Head of International__ Magical Office of Law_

She never thought Malfoy would actually do this, she was so sure that his threat towards her father was bluffed and here she was, holding her father's letter of dismissal in her hands. Astoria swore under her breath and discreetly tucked the letter inside her black cotton cardigan. She turned around looking at him with questions in her eyes. Why was he doing this? What had her father done to be fired? Should she tell her parents? And what will happen to her family if there was no source of monthly income? She had to think of a way to change his mind. Astoria saw Malfoy's face filled with stress and anger while staring down at a document in his hand. It was now or never. She took this as a chance and slowly walked to him.

***************

"What's wrong?" a soft voice spoke to him. He looked up gazing at her utter loveliness and gave a sigh.

"Nothing." He simply said, not wanting to discuss his personal problems to her or anyone.

"It's your father, isn't it?" she replied emotionlessly, now standing in front of him. He was surprised to hear that she knew of this.

"How did you know?" he asked, placing the document down, now staring straight into her eyes fiercely. Astoria chose her words carefully.

"My father told me, but I swore to him not to speak of it. You have to let it go Draco." She purposely slipped in his first name, hoping to soften him.

"Let it go? Tell me exactly why should I let it go? He's my father for God's sake. My family. Death Eater or not, I'm not going to standby and let those Ministry dogs convict him without a lawyer to defend him." He rebuked.

"Can't you just hire any lawyer?"

"No, I can't. "

"Why not?"

"Because another letter was issued to Gringotts to disallow any withdrawal from my family's account yesterday. And I doubt any lawyer wants to take up my father's case." He explained.

"What about cash-in-hand?" She asked, feigning sincerity and concern in her voice.

"It has been seized under the order of the Minister and...Harry Potter." He spat at the mention of his long-time rival.

"The Ministry sure works fast." She said quietly, watching his every emotion on his face. She walked to his side of the desk and rested her arms behind her on his desk.

"What if I tell you, there is a way out?" she whispered, leaning closely to him. He looked up at her with those questioning dove grey eyes.

"My grandmother has an attorney. He represented her during her divorce proceedings and got her 75% of my grandfather's estate. He can help you. I know he can. I can help you get in contact with him, he used to be my tutor as well." She continued. He quietly gazed at her, his dark savior. A beam of light, though very small, lighted his dark world. Despite her cold attitude towards him, she still cares, he thought.

"I don't know how to thank you Astoria." He finally broke his silence. She smiled back at him. Astoria made her way in front of him and daintily sat on his lap, with one leg in between his. She expertly soothed her hand up his chest and stopped at where his heart beat rapidly at her ministrations. She could feel him hard against his long black pants and decided to push her luck even further.

"I'm doing this out of kindness Draco. Nothing more. I hate seeing families broken by tough circumstances. Even your family. I shall write a letter to grandmother tomorrow morning if it pleases you." She said, pushing back his silvery blond fringe away from his face, keeping constant eye contact. She felt his hand at the small of her back, pulling her closer than before.

"Please update me when you receive your grandmother's reply." He murmured, his mind was lifted into the clouds, enthralled by this innocent creature on his lap, in his arms, a moment he longed for weeks. The familiar scent of her hypnotized him. She caressed the side of his face before getting off him, snapping Draco back to reality.

"However, there is something I want in return…." Astoria drawled, her back turned against him, staring into the burning wood in the fireplace.

"And what is it that Astoria wants?" he asked.

"I want you to give my father back his job." she replied with vindication and walked up to his desk. She took out the hidden letter from her cardigan and threw the letter across the table to him, which made Draco chilled to his bones.

**********

**Special thanks to those who are still reading my story. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

His eyes lingered at the familiar letter that Astoria slide across the oak surface of his desk. He inwardly cursed himself for being clumsy in his desperate attempt to make her stay longer which resulted in an undesired outcome.

"I'm regret to say that you weren't supposed to see this." Draco replied, seemingly unconcerned by her discovery of the termination letter. He carefully took the letter from the table with such delicateness and casually tapped the edge of the folded parchment against his chin, as though he was in deep thought.

"Then you shouldn't have let me near them." she said tersely, folding in her arms.

"My humble mistake." He replied, snapping his head back at where she stood and his eyes going over her figure. She was so regal and her eyes penetrating dead cold right at him; so chilling that it could freeze one's veins and stopped the heart from beating. It was like she was an entirely different person from when he saw her normally behaved around her peers and teachers. He could not find that warm, free-spirited girl but was left with an impossible ice sculptor.

"I think it's a fair trade, don't you think? My father's career for your father's freedom. Its a win-win situation." Astoria said evenly, trying to be rational with him.

"In case you have yet to notice, your father will only be terminated when I send him this letter and in the meantime, he is STILL the ministry's ambassador." Draco uncrossed his legs and stood up from his desk, smirking at her with air of confidence. "Or better yet, how about this? You bring me this lawyer to me and free my father once and for all, because if he doesn't, there won't be a slice of bread left on your dinning table."

Astoria eyes widened and she laughed coldly. She knew he would turn the tides, doing whatever he could to get what he wanted by any means necessary. Yet even as he was making his demands, Astoria refused to comply.

"Are you threatening? Why am I not surprised?" she said dangerously low.

"You placed yourself in that position sweetheart. I just happened to take advantage of it." He winked at her, walking towards his pantry and poured himself a drink. Her face grimaced as he down the alcohol as though it was water in one gulp, remembering the time when they had their little 'date'. She knew getting frustrated won't get her anywhere and decided to try another method.

"Or how about this, you dispose of this letter and other copies that you, no doubt, have; forget about my father's removal and then I'll bring the lawyer to you." Astoria reasoned again as collective as she could, despite her patience wearing thin.

"No can do. I have the upper hand between the 2 of us. You do as I say, or there will be far greater consequences." he threatened.

"You forgot that we, Greengrass, are quite substantial in our own rights." she said haughtily, refusing to make things go his way easily.

"Oh, like when your parents took out some money from your trust fund to pay off your family's mortgages?" he drawled, pouring another drink for himself.

"What?" Astoria exclaimed, hearing this for the first time. She look at him, trying to find any indication if he was lying but there was none.

"Oops, I thought you knew. Ignorance is bliss I supposed." He peered over his glass with a smirk, mocking her lack of awareness and continued sipping. Astoria felt her last nerve exploded and stomped towards him. She grabbed away his drink and tossed his glass into the white ceramic sink which was placed beside the cabinet pantry, causing his alcohol-filled cup to be empty, flowing down the holes at the bottom of the sink. Still, Draco was unnerved by her impulsive actions.

"Bastard. I don't appreciate you snooping around my family's private matter. "She hissed.

"Correction, my parents were married when I was conceived. And yes, I must know every little thing. Seeing how infatuated I've grown of you." he replied, placing a hand over his chest where his heart was. Astoria rolled her eyes and was about to snap back when she saw him slowly breaking into a smile but quickly covered it with the palm of his hand, walking back slowly to his desk and sat down at his leather chair. She raised her brows in suspicion.

"Why are you smiling Malfoy?" she asked him tightly, "You have just as much to lose as I do."

"I'm smiling because you, my little sweetheart, have shown me how much you truly care for me despite this given situation." Draco said with warmth in his eyes.

"Are you kidding me? I was blackmailing you!" Astoria exclaimed, not believing what he said, "You think, in that twisted head of yours, it is an act of love?!"

"It shows me how far you're willing to go to help me with my troubles." said Draco, smiling impishly at her.

"Malfoy, the only reason I'm doing this is to protect my family and I want you to leave us alone. This has nothing to do with whatever feelings you assumed that I have for you. Which by the way, I don't. "She said fiercely, flipping her hair off her shoulder and crossing her arms again.

"Oh, back to Malfoy eh? I could have sworn we were in first name basis just a few moments ago. Well, whatever makes you sleep at night Sweetheart. There's nothing more fascinating than a woman in denial." he rested his elbow on the desk and stared at her as though she was an unidentified creature on exhibit that required more thesis and research.

"Like hell I am. I thought we could come to a mutual agreement but I guess you're not interested." she sneered, "I also thought you were smart Draco. Tell me how does it feel knowing that the fate of your father lies in your hands."

At the mention of his father, it brought Draco back to the reality of his problem. He let out a deep sigh and stood up from his desk. He walked right up to her and stood very close. So close that she could hear the sound of his breath against her cheeks. He leaned down to her ears and sternly said, "You have 48 hours to bring this lawyer to me."

"48 hours? But that's impossible!" Astoria retorted, felt strongly taken aback by his new demand.

"48 hours, or your father will received a rather lovely letter from me." He reached over for the folded piece of parchment and waved it in her face. "Do I make myself clear, Sweetheart?" he said with a final deadpan tone.

"I can't make it happen..." she insisted firmly.

"Oh, I trust you will. And after that, I would like to meet him at Hog's Head this Saturday. You will accompany me of course." he replied blithely.

"Hog's Head? That dingy place?" she asked with abhorrence, starting to feel uncomfortable with how close his body was to her. Draco sensed the tension in her and boldly teased a lock of raven curls near her cheek. He spun it around his finger, taking his time to feel the softness of her hair.

"Yes Sweetheart, it wouldn't be smart to draw any attention." He replied, eyes distracted on the hair which was wrapped his finger exquisitely. As she was about to step away from him, he quickly tightened his hold and smirked even more when she stopped mid-way. He felt pleasure seeing how he had trapped her with just one finger and she knew moving back would only rip her hair out. But she still stood in front of him, disobedience written on her face.

"Fine. Whatever. Just remember Malfoy, this is the one and only time I will ever help you." Astoria said flatly, staring viciously in his eyes. Draco, feeling satisfied, gradually untwined his finger from her hair and clasped her shoulders heartily.

"Don't worry Sweetheart, next time I'll bring you to Madam Puddifoot if you're a good girl and listen to what I say." he replied lecherously. Astoria scoffed and roughly pushed him out of her way. Not wanting to stick around listening to his perverse sentiments, she proceeded to walk towards the door. But he quickly stopped her.

"Not so fast." Draco said tersely, grabbing hold of her arm.

"Let me go." Astoria gritted through her teeth. Draco throatily laughed at her attempt to free herself from him and pulled her close again.

"You haven't told me anything about this lawyer of yours. And how am I suppose to know if he's competent enough for me." he murmured, his lips just a breath away from her neck. She bit her lower lip and looked up at him.

"He's name is Anthony de Foix. He used to be me and my sister's tutor before Hogwarts. At the same time, he was my grandmother's attorney." she explained.

"Frenchman?" Draco asked as his hand came up to cup her neck. Astoria shuddered a little under the light touch despite her best efforts and closed her eyes.

"Yes." she whispered, feeling him tilting her head up as his fingers went down the length of her neck, stopping at her collar bone. She opened her heavy lidded eyes and gazed over his face. Noticing features she never saw before. Like a tiny freckle on his chin near his lower lip, the bags under his eyes, a few moles on his right temple and the colour of his hair roots. Wondering how someone with a black heart produced such fair hair.

"What did he teach you as a tutor?"

"Basic Charms and transfiguration. Sometimes Astronomy. And of course, French." she answered.

"I see. Maybe he can teach me some French." Draco mused.

"The only French that you need to know is 'mal foi'. And it means 'bad faith'. Just like how I don't trust you because only a fool would." she spat and frowned at him.

"That hurts." he gave a childish pout.

"Good, I hope it does." she snapped back childishly. Draco shook his head and loudly exhaled a sigh of tiredness. He slowly paced around the room before settling down at the leather sofa by the fireplace. The room became so silent that she could hear the echo made by the sound of his black Derby shoes. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knee, lacing his fingers in front of his mouth as he stared straight in front of him.

"You know my feelings are real, Astoria. As real as those written in the letters I sent to you. Why is it so hard for you to embrace it?" he asked dejectedly, looking up at her with sad yearning eyes.

Astoria was stunned at that moment, not knowing what to say to him. He truly caught her off guard. Should she be blunt or should she just let him down gently? Her hands started to turn cold and she could feel her icy wall slowly being broken down by his sudden display of vulnerability. Astoria knew she had to leave immediately.

"It's getting late Mr Malfoy. I have to go." she replied calmly, turning her back and made her way back to her dormitory, feeling suddenly ill.

"Remember Sweetheart, 48 hours." he reminded her but the only reply he received was the loud slamming of his door.

*************

Astoria placed down The Daily Prophet, feeling nauseated just by reading the striking bold headline on the cover of the tabloid. It baffled her mind how the reporters could find out about just when it was broke to Draco less than 24 hours ago. She couldn't help but wondered how Draco must be feeling at that moment. It was humiliating for anyone to deal private matters so publicly. She thought over their conversation last night, how she quickly fled when he started to talk about his feelings and asked about hers.

It really did made her uncomfortable for she was not used to boys like Draco Malfoy being attracted to her, it felt...weird. She will always doubt how sincere Draco's feelings were of her since the beginning and it made her unable to differentiate what was real and what wasn't. And it made her even more frustrated when she couldn't sleep after she got in her bed, thinking of him endlessly. She looked down at the article in front of her, lightly tracing the name 'MALFOY' when dawned on her that she had to urgently send 2 letters by today if she was going to help Draco and let her father keep his job. Jules took a seat beside her and picked up the newspaper.

"Lucius Malfoy Back For Trial" he read out dramatically, laughing to himself. "Who knows maybe the Ministry can finally put him back in Azkaban this time."

Astoria grabbed the newspaper out of his hands and let out a frustrated sigh.

"This is not funny Jules." she scolded him, folding back the crumpled newspaper. Jules frowned and questioned her drastic mood swing but quickly banished the thought, thinking maybe she was being a girl. Astoria looked around the hall and noticed how some Gryffindors were delighted reading what was written in the tabloid, she could even heard a few of them hurling insults left and right when they saw the unfortunate news. Feeling a tug at her chest, she picked up her schoolbag and got up.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Jules called out but she kept on running, never looking back.

**********

Astoria slowed down as she neared his chamber and saw a few wizards, Ministry Officials no doubt, walking out of his chamber door with such solemn faces. She recognized one of them as Elphias Doge. Elphias Doge was an acquaintance of her father and she had met him on several occasions during social events. Astoria wasn't fond of the greying old man with a wheezy voice. He had always suspected her parents for being involved with Death Eaters activities despite proving those accusations were false. Astoria remembered how he went up to her father and started his pointing finger to him, rambling on and on about Pureblood being Death Eaters. It got so outrageous that her family had no choice but to leave early that fine evening.

"Miss Greengrass, what are you doing here?" Mr Doge asked, looking suspiciously down at her.

"I came here to speak with Governor Malfoy." she replied shortly. Elphias Doge scoffed, looking at the small girl in front of him.

"What does a silly girl like you have to say to him?" he incoherently said and walked away with the other officials. Astoria frowned but quickly dismissed his insinuation. She quietly walked to the opened door and saw Malfoy leaning his elbow against the mantel of the fireplace with his face in hand. She carefully gave two knocks on the door, indicating her presence.

"Mr Malfoy." she said clearly, which made him turned around. He told her to close the door; his face looked even more stress than before. His grey eyes were glassy with unshed tears and skin so pale. It became obvious to her that he had not been taking care of himself for a while now and it was starting to affect him emotionally. Without uttering a single word or another thought, Astoria placed her schoolbag down on the leather sofa and gently placed her hand at his back. She rubbed her hand up and down like she would soothe an ailing child in the Hospital Wing. Draco took one final deep breath before he finally hit rock bottom. He let out a heart wrenching sob before crying silently, his back still against her, his pride did not want her to see his tears soaked face.

"It's going to be okay." she said awkwardly, not knowing how to comfort him. Draco quickly wiped his face and cleared his throat, trying to get a hold on himself. He walked back to his desk and picked up a few parchments, staring at them.

"Do you know what this is?" he stonily asked while holding the opened letters up to her. "These are court papers. The ministry has set a date for my father's hearing at Wizengamot. They wanted to send it personally to me. No doubt enjoy rubbing it in my face." he said bitterly, slamming the parchments down. Astoria flinched at his callous behaviour. She had witness this at the pub where they had their first meeting and reminded herself that she should never forget it.

"You shouldn't mind what Doge said. He's a jackass." she said bluntly, giving him a small assuring smile. He chuckled at her remark of that old man who came into his room, unannounced with other officials and shoved the papers smugly to his face. If it weren't for his self control, he would have pulverized the old geezer with his fist.

"And you know because..?" he trailed off.

"Personal experience." she said, shrugged her shoulders.

"So what brought you here? I assumed after last night, you won't be back." he leaned against the desk, crossing his arm. He looked at her intently in suspense, noticing her face dropped. A part of him hoped that it was because she cared but he knew that was highly impossible. He knew there was something that was holding her back. And the question was, what was it.

"I came because I want to tell you that I'm sending letters to both my grandmother and Anthony later during lunch break." she replied. Draco closed in the distance between them while keeping hold of their gaze.

"And?" he asked, low and dangerous. Tracing her jaw with a single finger, lightly as a moth's wing. Astoria knew what he was up to. He was going to push her to the edge until she gave him the answers that he solely desired. She rather took a thousand of each Unforgivable curse than tell him what he wanted to hear. She just won't allow it.

"And I will tell them about you and it is urgent that we all meet at Hog's Head at 2pm." she continued, her breath caught in her throat.

"Good. Failure is not an option and Time is a luxury I cannot afford." he said firmly, "_Don't_. Screw this up. Because if you do-" he rose his finger, pointing threateningly in her face.

"I know. My father's job is on the line. Merlin, you don't have to remind me a million times." She snapped.

"Good to know that you're obedient." he smirked, patting her head affectionately as though she was his pet. Astoria smacked his hand away forcefully, glaring at his rude gesture.

"So, when's the date?" she cleared her throat, crossing her arms over her chest. Draco cocked his head, eyes averted to the ceiling philosophically as if he was trying to remember.

"Date? Darling, if we had plan a date, I would have remember." he teased.

"Not that you perv. I meant when is your father's trial?" She corrected herself, being to feel irritated by him.

"9 days from now. I have to take an early leave on next week." he replied with all seriousness.

"Oh." she mumbled.

"Disappointed? I know, I'll miss you too."

"No." she quickly denied, "I just didn't realize its so soon." she explained.

"Well you better believe it." he sniped, "You know Sweetheart, when all else fails, if I'm going down, I'm afraid that I'll have to take you with me."

"What do you mean by that Malfoy?" she growled. Draco ignored the anger in her voice, casually took out his pocket watch from the front pocket of his trousers and flipped the lid open, pretending to check the time.

"No time to talk my dear. I believe its best that you get going. Knowing how important it is to you to be 100% punctual for all your classes." he said snidely.

Astoria arched her brow at his lame attempt of ending their conversation with that new lingering threat. Astoria couldn't believe that he would plan something even more worse than firing her father. She knew he had his sources and who knew what other information he had on her family. She just won't allow it to happen.

"Then, I'll better be on my way." she huffed, snatching her bag from the sofa and walked towards the door. She suddenly stopped and turned around, walking back to him.

"You know, if you wanted me to say that I came here because I was worried about you. It's true." she said softly, looking at him straight in his eyes. She gently cupped his face, parting his lips with her thumb.

"I really do want to help you. So please, don't make it harder for me than it had already is." she implored, her eyes filled with sincerity. Draco nodded, not trusting himself to speak because every single time she showed him her affection, it left him breathless. Astoria gave him a weak smiled and kissed his cheek, so very close to his mouth.

"Thank you Draco. And if you ever need a friend, I'm here." she murmured and finally made her way to her first class.

Astoria closed the heavy door behind her and let out a cry, feeling disgusted with herself. She never thought there would come a day that she would fall for a guy like Draco, only to realize she had no choice but to manipulate both of them for a greater cause. Deep in her heart, she knew he wasn't hers to claim in the first place but she won't deny nor admit that there was something that drew her to him. Draco Malfoy was a forbidden territory which she shouldn't have gotten into. Most of all, she felt that she wasn't good enough for a well-established man like him despite his unfortunate circumstances. He had Pansy as his future and Jade as his 'snack in between meals'. So where did Draco placed her? She did not know.

************

_Chère Grand-mère, _

_Comment allez-vous? I hope everything is well in France. I wish I could say the same here though. To be honest, my friend is in need of help and only you and Tony could get him out of this mess. He's name is Draco Malfoy and I'm sure you must have heard of him. He is in need of legal aid and wishes to meet Tony at Hog's Head, 2pm tomorrow._

_I am truly sorry that this seems last minute but it is very urgent and I apologize. Please do not tell mother or father for I know they would not approve of my friendship with Draco. _

_He is not what they claimed him to be Grand-mère. He is a boy who carries the weight of his father's sins on his shoulders with no one to turn to. _

_So please write back to me as soon as you receive this letter. I have written a letter to Tony as well in regard to this. _

_Your loving grand daughter,_

_Astoria_

She read and re-read the letter she wrote before folding them into envelopes. Honestly, Astoria was not sure her plan would fall through. Draco was crazy to think she could just ask her grandmother and Tony to apparate from France to England at the last minute. But she won't know until she tried. She placed the letters in her bag when she saw Jules coming down the stairs where they had always met before lunch.

"Hey." Jules greeted with downcast eyes.

"Jules, if you don't mind, I need to send my grandmother a letter first before getting some lunch. It's very urgent." she explained.

"Sure, no problem." he replied, fidgeting on the spot.

"What's wrong?" she asked, grabbing hold of his trembling hand. "Oh my god, you're cold as ice."

"It's that time of the month again. It's been getting more frequent for some reason. And I ran out of Blood-flavoured lollipop this morning."

"Merlin, why didn't you tell me?" she nagged. Astoria pulled him around the corner, looking left and right before reaching into her bag and whipped out 3 sticks of the red velvet candy, handing it over to him. "Here."

"You have some?" he exclaimed, marvelled by her resourcefulness. He unwrapped the candy and shoved it quickly in his mouth, moaning in delight as the irony taste quenched his thirst.

"Yes, in case of emergencies like this." she replied, taking the wrapper from him and shoved it in the pocket of her robes. Jules told her before that they had to be careful and discarding any evidences that would like him as part-vampire. Only the Headmistress and teachers were aware of his condition and they believed it was best to keep it a secret from the other students and the governors. Astoria heard Hogwarts once had a student who was a Werewolf, so why can't Jules have the same right?

"So what happened to you this morning?" he asked, the colours slowly returning back to his face as they walked to the Owlery. Astoria stopped in her track and looked up to her best friend.

"I have to tell you something." she said softly. Astoria felt that Jules had the right to know about everything going on between Malfoy and her. There was no point keeping it as a secret for he would eventually find out. Jules studied her face, eyes filled with distress and helplessness.

"What is it? It can't be that bad, right?" he said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as they continued walking.

"Let's just say that I was stupid enough to strike a deal with the Devil." she said.

"Astoria, I don't understand what are you saying." he asked again, confused by her riddle. She looked back at him with hesitation in mind and contemplated on letting someone other than Malfoy or herself knew about their situation.

"It's nothing." she replied rather too quickly, decided that she didn't want Jules to be troubled by the mistake she made. Astoria berated herself mentally, thinking what was wrong with her last night. If only she did not have to be a busybody and investigate the room, she wouldn't have 'bumped into' Malfoy. It was all her fault.

"Does it have something to do with Draco Malfoy?" Jules asked inquisitively.

"What makes you think its something to do with him?" she answered nonchalantly.

"Because my dear friend, you blasted right out of the Hall this morning immediately after you read the article about his father. Surely my deductive skills are very accurate, are they not?"

"You're the Ravenclaw, you tell me." Astoria smirked, as they walked towards from the main building of the school to the west tower where the Owlery was.

"Well whatever it is, promise me you won't let Malfoy force you into doing things you might regret or can potentially bring harm to you or anyone else."

"I wish I could make that promise Jules." she murmured

"My God, you're not in love with him...are you?" he asked. Astoria eyes widened in surprise and scoffed loudly.

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe you're actually asking me this." raising her hands defensively.

"Well, are you?" he asked again, causing her to let out a heavy sigh.

"Even if I were to develop feelings for that insufferable cockroach, which I obviously don't, I can't act or show it."

"And why not?" Jules frowned, unable to understand another riddle of hers.

"Because...because he has someone else in his life already. Not to mention 2 'someone's" Astoria replied, holding up 2 fingers.

"He has another girlfriend besides Pansy? Well, what does she look like?" he asked with curiosity, never thought of Malfoy having the tendency of womanizing.

"Green eyes, tall, skinny and long brown hair all down her back. She's a model. I mean, what's so special about that?" Astoria said sourly.  
"Are you jealous?" Jules laughed.

"Like hell I am." she snapped, but realized how sharp her voice was and quickly toned down. "Why would I be jealous of that...slut.." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh Astoria"

"Tell me, what makes her or Pansy better than me?" she asked slowly, as they went up the steps leading to the Owlery.

"Hmmm...Ever heard about the apple tree theory?" Jules mused.

"Apple tree theory? What's that?" she sceptically asked.

"Well think of it this way. Imagine all the girls are apples and the guys are like the pickers. So meteorically, the best 'apples' are at the top of the tree and some boys don't want to get up on their arse and climb the tree to get the best ones because they are either lazy or they're afraid of falling and getting hurt. So instead, they just go for the rotten apples fallen on the ground, which aren't as tasty but easy to get. So sadly, the apples at the top assume that something is wrong with them but in fact they are perfectly fine."

"So what happens to the 'apples at the top'?" she laughed, amused but his far-fetched thesis.

"Well, they just have to wait for the right 'picker' who has the balls to climb his way to the top and get his 'best apple'."

Astoria shook her head trying to digest what Jules just said. They smelt the horrendous odour of owls' excretes and she quickly covered her nose in disgust.

"Where in the world do you get this idea from?" she asked, her voiced muffled.

"Oh, I overheard my Muggle neighbour said it once." he said jokingly, which made Astoria giggled.

"Right, but I'm sure I'll have to wait a billion years for that 'right picker'." She replied with bitter sarcasm as they walked towards two Express Owl. Astoria took out the letters from her bag, giving to each bird between their beaks. After giving them specific instructions, the 2 snowy white owls flew off into the greying blue sky.

"Well come on Astoria, you're not that bad looking. Where's that confident girl I know?" he urged her.

"Confident? Please Jules, look at me. The only good thing about me is my brain. Some guys find that quite a turn-off. Most of them want women who are either submissive or physically attractive. I'm neither of those."

"Come on, we're talking about Draco Malfoy here. Since when does he has standard?"

"You're right. Never in a million years will Malfoy ever be that 'picker'." Astoria sighed as they turned to leave the pungent room.

"Trust me, you deserve someone better than Malfoy." he clasped her hand on her shoulder, giving it a light shake.

*********

Minutes ticked into the night and Astoria grew even more anxious waiting for her grandmother's reply. She grew restless waiting in her room and finally decided to head to the Library for a study revision. She had already completed all her weekend homework but seeing how studying helped to calm her nerves and keep her mind off her problems, it was like therapy. Astoria opened her chest that was placed at the foot of her bed, taking out her notes when she heard pecking noises outside of her dormitory window. Her heart jumped with excitement and rushed over to unlock the window, letting the same snowy owl in. The feather creature hooted lowly as Astoria gently took the letter from it.

"You poor thing." she cooed, stroking its head and proceeded to read the letter.

_Astoria,_

_After much discussion with your grandmother, we have agreed to meet with Mr Malfoy at the time and place he requested. I must congratulate your sheer luck that I had a clear schedule for this and next week. By legal aid, I'm sure you meant that I am to be taken as his lawyer for Lucius Malfoy's case. I will apparate to my apartment in London first before heading to Hogsmeade. As for your grandmother, she will travel via portkey directly to Hog's Head. See you tomorrow._

_Tony_

Astoria jumped in happiness and relief. She clutched the letter to her chest and took a deep breath. With one last letter addressed to Malfoy, she placed back her books into the chest and changed into her most comfortable nightgown. For tonight, she will be able to sleep peacefully.

*************

"Mmm..Draco, don't stop." the brunette moaned lustfully as he pulled away from her when he saw an owl perched on his window sill carrying a letter. His senses were numbed and his thoughts were muted. How odd it was when Jade kissed his lips, he tasted Astoria's mouth. Draco got off his bed and pulled on back his wrinkled shirt.

"You shouldn't even be here." he said in annoyance, looking back at the half-naked and dishevelled harlot on his bed as he took the letter from the owl. Jade gave him a sexy smirk and climbed off, swaying her hips as she walked behind him.

"But, didn't you ask me to come?" She said huskily, running her hand up his chest but he caught it roughly.

"Leave." he snarled coldly without looking at her. No another word, Jade slipped on her black dress and flooed out of his chamber. Draco turned his attention back to the letter in hand and smiled endearingly at his name written in her handwriting, flipping open the folded parchment.

_Tony replied. Tomorrow, Hog's Head at 2pm. I'll meet you there. _

_- Astoria_

_ps: Please give the owl some water, its weary from flying all the way to France and back._

Draco laughed darkly in triumph. He knew she could pull it off and he had no doubt about it. Phase 1 was completed. Now the real challenge begins from this moment onwards.

*******************************

**Sorry for the late update. And thank you for reading. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

"I hate walking in the snow." Jules complained, tugging his black leather jacket closer to his body, burying his nose against the black and white striped scarf around his neck. Astoria released a breath of cold air from her lungs. She was never a fan of chilling weather because she found it harder to breathe. Astoria once asked her mother when she was fairly young why she was breathless at times.

Marguerite looked down sadly at her little girl and scooped Astoria up into her arms. She told Astoria how she was born prematurely and her lungs were not fully developed when she came into the world. "You were a miracle." Her mother said, stroking her head and kissed her forehead.

All her life Astoria thought that it was agreeable that her parents disallow her and Daphne to engage in aggressive activities such as Quidditch, bearing the thought that it was an unladylike thing to do. However, Astoria knew the real reason was her health condition.

"Well, we would have made it in time for the carriages if it weren't for you being late trying to find your man purse." Astoria drawled, the corners of her lips curved like a Cheshire cat, purposely teasing him. She gave a hearty laugh, recalling how her dear friend flew into panic just a few moments ago, trying to find his misplaced purse while she patiently waited almost 30 minutes outside the Ravenclaw commonroom.

"Alright alright, next time I'll remember where I put it. And for your info, it's not a man purse. It's a coin pouch. You don't have to laugh at me you know. "He pouted, feigning sadness.

"Sorry Vampy but your face was priceless." she choked on her laughter and gave a cough when the cold chilly air entered her lungs.

"Well, I really really really need to buy more red lollipops. The guys at my dorm kept asking what was wrong with me." he said.

"Did you," Astoria looked at him, "tell them or anyone about your-" she asked quietly, fearing that someone might overhear their conversation.

"Of course not." he exclaimed, "Merlin, what would they do if they know. So where do you want to go first when we get to Hogsmeade?"

Astoria grimaced at her forgetfulness and let out a frustrated groan.

"Jules, I am so very sorry. I forgot to tell you that I'm meeting my grandmother there at 2pm."

"Oh, cool! Maybe I can join you."

"I'm sorry Jules but my grandmother wanted to discuss private family issues alone with me. But I can meet you afterwards around 3. I promise you that it won't take that long." She said with promising eyes.

"Oh, okay. No sweat. I'll be at Three Broomsticks with my guys. Meet you at Honeydukes, 3pm?"

"That would be terrific." She replied, "So I got to run, grandmother hates tardiness."

"Alright. See you later." He waved as they part ways.

Astoria waited until he turned the corner before making her way to Hog's Head, dreading every step closer she took. Never mind about Draco, Astoria knew her grandmother would give her a tongue lashing she will never forget.

*********

She stepped into the grimy pub, waving away the cloud of cigarette smoke in front of her with her hand. Astoria looked around from the door and spotted the peroxide blonde wizard at a table by the bar with a scantily dressed woman seated in front of him. Astoria recognized her instantly and groaned in resentment. She tossed her hair back and marched straight up to the pair.

"Well, well, well, I see that you have company. Isn't this a pleasant surprise?" Astoria said sarcastically, turning to the brown-haired model, "I'm afraid we have not been formally introduced. Hi, I'm Astoria Greengrass." She drawled.

Draco looked up in surprise, not expecting her to be early. He noticed that she was wearing a ¾ length Classic check black and white coat with a small collar and long sleeves. At the front, it was fastened by a line of large black buttons. On her head, a matching white headband, which stood out in contrast from her jet black hair.

"Jade Walker." The buxom woman offered her hand but Astoria didn't take it, but stared at it with repugnance.

"Charm." Astoria replied grimly. Draco cleared his throat, an attempt to fracture the disagreeable atmosphere which surrounded them.

"Astoria, Jade here was about to leave. _Now._" He said tensely, stressing on the last word.

"Oh, no. Don't leave on my account." She said in a sugary sweet voice.

"No, I have to go. After all, Draco and I had straightened out what happened between us last night." Jade replied smugly, getting off her seat.

"Well whatever it was, rest assure that it will never happened again. _Ever_." Astoria said which sounded more like a statement while subtly directed the threat towards Draco. Jade smug look fell quickly from her over-tanned face and gave a huff. Astoria flashed a lovely smile at Jade before she turned to leave.

"Oh Blondie, you really know how to pick 'em. I'm willing to bet all of my deteriorating fortune that dear old granpa Abraxas will be rolling in his coffin if he ever knew his grandson is bedding that kind of loathsome creature." She said, still keeping her overly sweet tone.

"Your morbid sense of humour is delightful." He said flatly, folding the Daily Prophet and sat it aside.

"That creature mentioned about being with you last night." She said before she quickly connected the dots and gave a soft gasp. "My my my, you fucked her in Hogwarts. Sneaky Draco. Should I inform the Headmistress that a governor is using the school as a brothel? I am the Prefect after all." She said coolly with arms akimbo.

"You will do no such thing." He warned sternly which made her immediately dropped her frivolous act.

"Of course I won't. What kind of person do you think I am?" She replied, arching a sinister brow at him.

"I hope that's a rhetorical question." He drawled, "Take a seat Astoria." His eyes gestured to the chair in front of him.

"No." she replied stubbornly, crossing her arms in defiance.

"Don't be difficult. Sit down." He insisted.

"I will not sit where that creature sat. You best first clean the chair with lice soap first. I don't want to risk getting unspeakable diseases." She raved.

"Fine, we'll move to another table." He indignantly got up and they walked over to a table which was nearer to the fireplace. Draco noticed that her legs were modestly covered with a long white stockings and a pair of black ankle boots. He inwardly mused how out of placed she seemed. A well-dressed girl, no doubt her clothes were made by the best wizarding tailors, walking into a poorly maintained pub like Hog's Head.

"Thank you." She said as she sat down and took off her black leather gloves. Astoria rubbed her hands, trying to warm them up.

"Never knew we have such similar form of detestation for non-Purebloods. You were really bitchy to Jade." He mused. Astoria scoffed and leaned her shoulders forward so that they were seeing eye to eye.

"I'm going to be brutally honest to you." She said lightly.

"Sure." He replied, daring her to push her boundaries.

"I don't like your _girlfriend_ not because she's a Muggleborn or a Halfblood. I dislike her because she's an A-class, gold digging slut. Her perfume is sickening and she has no sense of dressing at all. It is 3 Degree Celsius and she's wearing a halter top and a pair of shorts with a pair of 'come fuck me in a sleaze motel' platform shoes." She ranted in one single breath, "Anything else you need to know?" she added.

"Can I get you something to drink?" he offered, trying to calm her down.

"No, I'm ill." She snapped back, though it was a lie, she preferred if he stopped talking to her until her Grandmother and Tony arrived. How could he easily write off what she said? It was as though her opinions didn't matter to him, she thought.

"Are you okay? If you're sick, it's better to see a mediwitch or a healer." He said with concern, feeling alarmed.

"Like you care." She mumbled, crossing her arms and turning her body away from him. Draco couldn't help but noticed abit of sadness in her eyes. He carefully reached over and placed his hand over hers, using his thumb to stroke the back of her hand.

"But Sweetheart, I do care." He whispered.

"Please Malfoy, the only person you care about is you." She removed her hand from his and placed it on her lap.

"Come on, let me get you a drink? What would you like?" he tried again, picking up the menu in front of them.

"Nothing." She mumbled stubbornly again, looking down at her hand which he held and clenching it into a tight fist. Oh how she wished she could drive her fist into both Malfoy and his whore.

"Are you sure? You look like you need something to warm you up."

Astoria gave a long sigh and finally gave in.

"Fine. A glass of warm Butterbeer for me." She answered, still refusing to look at him.

Astoria looked at his back as he went over to the bar and ordered their drinks. She couldn't help but feel disappointed when she saw him with that woman when she walked into the pub. Astoria thought that the least he could have done was to keep his woman discreetly and away from her.

What was it about girls like Jade that attracted men? Not a few weeks ago, he was writing her love letters and now, he was secretly meeting Jade behind her back. She shook her head. Astoria knew it wasn't any of her business but she couldn't help feeling like a jealous wife. She scoffed at that thought. Draco having a wife? That's preposterous! A woman had to be insane enough to marry a wizard like him.

She saw him walking back to their table, with their drinks in hands and quickly averted her sight to the burning flames, dancing in the pits of the fireplace.

"I don't want to be here." She said sulkily, reluctance heavy on her heart. Her chin rested in her hand.

"But you promised to help me. You know, _your friend_." He replied pointing to himself.

"Since when?" she snapped, looking rather irked by him at that point of time.

"Since that day you came to my bedchamber and kissed me tenderly on the cheek." His face held a smirk of a boy who was telling someone a luscious secret. Astoria rolled her eyes at him and returned back looking at the fireplace.

"Well, I supposed I have to pretend to be your friend in front of Tony and my grandmother. She will be suspicious if she finds out that I'm helping a stranger without any reason at all."

"Why not? Can't you say it's out of the goodness of your heart?"

"Yes, I could. But the problem lies with whom I am helping. Given your track record, who wouldn't be suspicious of you?" she retorted.

"Touché. But I don't see why your grandmother had to come."

"Are you kidding me? How can you expect her to be at ease knowing that someone else is planning to hire her personal attorney?"

"True, but I just prefer that the lesser people involve the better." He replied, discreetly looking around the bar making sure there were no familiar faces. Merlin knows if Potter was stalking him like when he did back in 6th year. Astoria went back staring aimlessly at the fireplace when suddenly the orange flames turned green and burst out a form of a man. The man landed smoothly, standing prominently while dusting the soot off his long black coat. Astoria broke into a smile and ran towards the man, engulfing him in a hug.

*********

Draco swallowed the last bit of his inner anxiety and stood up. He smoothly straightened his black coat and eyed the older man who held the girl who haunted his dreams for the past few days. The man had a swarthy complexion with black hair, a distinguished nose and chocolate brown eyes. He wore a long black coat that accentuated his height, towering both Astoria and himself. The man let go of Astoria and turned to him, baring a stern look on his face and slowly walked over to their table, carrying a briefcase in one hand.

"Tony, I like you to meet Mister Draco Malfoy." She gestured towards Malfoy, " Draco, this is Monsieur Anthony de Foix."

"A pleasure to meet you Monsieur de Foix." Draco extended and shook the Frenchman's hand.

"I wish you could say the same for me." Tony drawled his insinuation as his eyes looking at both of them with suspicion. Astoria nervously looked at both man and gulped.

"Why don't all of us take a seat? Oh Tony, would you like a drink?" she offered.

"No thank you my dear. I don't drink on an official meeting." He said slyly, placing his briefcase by the legs of his chair.

"I am glad that you are able to make it on such a short notice." Draco spoke.

"Oh, I wouldn't be here if Astoria didn't practically begged Madam Louis with urgency." Tony replied and turned to Astoria, "Why don't you tell me really what's going on? Before your grandmother gets here." He demanded to know the whole truth.

Astoria clamed her fist tightly under the table and stared directly into her Godfather's eyes, blocking off her emotions and mentally built a high wall surrounding her memories. Draco looked at the girl beside him, waiting in anticipation of her answer that could destroy or save both of them. Or rather, him.

"Do you really want to know what is going on?" Astoria asked, stalling her time to come up with a fitting and yet believable lie.

"Yes, that is precisely what I'm asking. I find it odd that you would want to help someone like him. A Death Eater son and one of Dumbledore's assassins. I never thought you would associate yourself with someone like him Astoria. It's highly unlike a person of your character."

Astoria leaned back and shook her head, feeling like she had reached a dead end.

**********

"It's not like that Tony. He is in trouble and he just wanted to save his father." Astoria said with heartfelt sincerity.

"Trouble? Heh, he _is_ trouble Astoria." A voice of a woman rebuked. They all turned towards an older woman with a chic light brown bob. Despite her aging years, Countess Victoria Louis looked good for her age. She was slightly shorter than Draco with a slender frame. Her eyes were the same shade of blue that was inherited by her daughter and granddaughter. She was dressed in a white black pant suit and luxurious white fur coat, carrying a small black satin chain-strap bag. Tony quickly stood up and pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you Anthony." She said, taking a seat in front of her granddaughter.

"Draco, this is my grandmother-" Astoria said but was quickly cut off.

"Countess Victoria Louis. It is an honour to in a presence of an exquisite beauty-"

"Seize your pleasantries, _Draco Malfoy_." Countess Victoria hissed his name. "I want to know why I should let my attorney help you win your father's case. Do you not believe that it is time your father pays his price for committing countless unspeakable crimes?"

"With all due respect my Lady, given what my family had gone through these few years, it is more than punishable for us. I cannot speak for my father but I will speak on behalf of the Malfoys that I will not allow my father to be convicted without a just defence. That is all I asked of you. And I will be damn to see my mother suffer any longer. So it is best to end this misery once and for all." Draco calmly replied yet with strength and determination that Astoria rarely get to see.

She looked over at her grandmother; the older woman was in a midst of deep thought, simply staring at Malfoy, shifted her eyes towards her and back at Malfoy, quietly assessing the situation. It was only a few minutes later when Countess Victoria finally spoke.

"It seems to me that you are doing this not under your father's command, not for your personal gain but to gain back your inner peace. However,-" she stopped in mid sentence.

"If you inflict any sort of harm to my granddaughter, I will make you regret ever meeting me." Her voice sharpened and cocked her head.

"Are we clear, Draco?" she asked lowly, so soft that it was almost inaudible.

"Crystal." He replied with all seriousness, never breaking his eye contact. Countess Victoria smirked and got up.

"Tony will mail you the appropriate court papers and I'll leave you gents to your discussion on a later date. If there's a need to contact me, you can send me an owl. Now if there's nothing left to discuss, I will take my leave. I have business to take care of back in France. And Astoria darling…."

"Yes, grandmama." She replied.

"I know something is going on with you two and I demand to know what it is." The Countess demanded.

"I don't understand what you mean. Draco is my friend and he needs help." Astoria feigned lack of clarity in what she said.

"Friend?" her grandmother scoffed, "My dear girl, if he is indeed your friend, then why have I not heard you talk about him? Surely if you have built a wondrous friendship with Draco Malfoy, you would share it with your family. After all, I know that family is very important to you." The Countess fumed and Draco quickly stepped in.

"Madam Louis, the reason why you have not heard about me from Astoria here is because we have developed something that runs deeper than a fairly normal friendship. You see, Astoria and I are at a process of committing ourselves to a rather different form of relationship." He peacefully explained.

"Pray tell me what is it Mr Malfoy." She replied harshly.

"Why in a platonic sense of course. There's no secret that my feelings for your granddaughter is very real. However due to present circumstances, we will have to put it on hold because as you can see, I already have plenty on my plate."

The Countess frowned when he placed his hand at the small of her granddaughter's back.

"Astoria, you've been awfully quiet. Is what Malfoy spouting true? Or does your silence means resistance? You can tell me." She implored gently, taking her hands in her own.

"Grandmama," Astoria began, look at her grandmother's soulful eyes, "Draco has been gracious to me. He spoke about me with such good graces which made me Prefect of the Slytherin house. And I have no excuse not to help Draco when he is in need of aid. Please Grandmama, try to understand."

"Astoria, he is using you. Can't you see that? By being gracious to you, of course he wanted something in return. He's a well-oil snake-"

"Please Grandmama, please help him. Just this once and I will never ask for a favour again." She begged. Victoria let out a heavy sigh and held up her hands in surrender.

"Alright I will but if anything happens to you, I'll have his head severed and send it to Lucius in Azkaban."

"Grandmama…" Astoria groaned, begging her to stop.

"Yes child?" the Countess raised her brows mock confusion. Astoria gave her a small smile and hugged her. She held her grandmother a little longer, not wanting to let go.

"Please don't tell father and mother." Astoria whispered, slowly release her hold.

"I won't. But if something goes wrong, I will have no choice but to tell them everything. And I don't think they will like it." She rolled her eyes and winked, knowing how silly it was to state the obvious. "Take care of yourself." The Countess kissed her cheek and nod to Tony, telling him that it was time to leave.

"I'll walk you out." Tony said generously, guiding her towards the door.

*************

Astoria's heart was filled with guilt and disappointment of herself. Lying to her grandmother had got to be the biggest mistake she had ever made in her life. The woman had showered her with unconditional love since she was a baby and this was the way she repaid her. By not telling her that Malfoy was blackmailing her into doing what he wanted her to do.

"That went well." Draco said sarcastically after they left. He looked over at her and saw her deep blue eyes brimming with tears that were ready to fall.

"What's wrong?" he asked indifferently.

"What is wrong? How could you even ask me that?" she replied coldly. He gave a shrugged and continued drinking his butterbeer.

"Well, I have a lawyer now and a good one nonetheless." He said with blissfully, stretching his arm and rest it behind his head. Astoria looked that the smugness of his behaviour and shook her head in condemnation.

"I kept my end of the bargain. Now you can leave me alone." She said softly and quickly tried to exit the pub.

"Why are you so bitter? Don't tell me it's about Jade." He said loudly which made her stopped in her track. She slowly turned around and glared daringly right at him.

"Not everything is about you Draco." She seethed. Draco slowly got off his chair and leisurely walked towards her. He stopped in front of her, deliberately blocking her way to the door which was her only way out and away from him.

"You don't have to feel threatened by her." He continued, as though he didn't hear what she said. Astoria rolled her eyes and pushed passed him. Draco quickly grabbed her upper arm and pulled her against him.

"Not so fast, Sweetheart." He said huskily, looking down at her.

"Let go of me. Haven't you ruined my life enough?" she replied with anger and desperation. Astoria hated when he was so close to her. It was as though he was able to read her face thoroughly and know her inner thoughts and feelings, which made her, feel very vulnerable.

"Seriously, stop being a drama queen." He laughed, trying to lighten their stiff atmosphere.

"You have no idea what you just did. You made me lie to my grandmother, which I never do. Do you know how it feels to lie to the people you care about?" she argued.

"I'm sorry you feel that way but I'm not through with you yet." He said, tracing her lips with his fingers. Astoria could smell the tobacco on his lingering fingers and her body almost gave into the lusty touch of his body against hers but she quickly placed her hand on his chest and pushed him away.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, anxiety started to swell in the pit of her stomach. Draco smirked at her fear and walked away but as he was about to reach for the doorknob, Astoria violently grabbed his other hand and pulled him, rapidly dragged him to the back of the pub and pushed him in a filthy toilet cubicle and locked the door with her wand.

*****************

Draco's mind raced when she dragged him to the dark back end of the pub and shoved him into the putrid toilet cubicle. His thoughts came back when he saw her casting several charms so that no one could hear them. She gripped the front of his jacket and slammed him against the cold ceramic wall. His pulse increased tremendously and felt himself painfully harden in his pants at her display of control and being under her mercy.

"I want to know what are you up to and I want to know NOW!" she yelled. Draco's face remained unchanged and he still refused to say anything.

"Then I have no choice…" she said in a deadpan tone.

"To do what?" Draco taunted which pushed her over the edge. Astoria took a deep breath before leaping off the cliff and dived into the raging sea.

She pulled him closed and crashed his lips down to hers. Draco devoured her mouth again and again. Kissing, licking, sucking and biting. Their tongues fighting in a battle of dominance. He reached up and grabbed a fistful of her dark curls, not caring if he ripped out any of her locks. He could feel her fingers grazed his belt buckle and he almost lost it there and then. Astoria quickly took that moment of weakness and grabbed his face in her hand and made him look at her.

"_Legilimens__!" _she casted, unlocking himself to her.

**********

Astoria felt overwhelmingly consumed by his thoughts, memories and emotions. She quickly looked for the specific memory that tied to what he just said. She hurriedly skipped over flashing memories of his childhood. His times in Hogwarts, him fleeing from Hogwarts through the forest, him in the burning Room of Requirement watching Crabbe died, his reunion with his parents after the Final Battle. Finally at the back corner of his mind, she found what she was looking for.

Draco was going through boxes of priceless heirloom at his house when he came across a box filled with personal letters that belonged to his father from his youth. But amongst those envelopes, there was a well-kept postcard sent from Paris in 1978. He flipped over and read the shocking contents.

_Dearest Lucius, _

_It pains me to forget that all we had no longer exist and it breaks my heart even more knowing that there's no place in your life for me. I pray someday that a man would take me as an honest wife unlike a mistress you made me. I wish you all the happiness in the world for you and your new bride. May she give you a son that you will be most proud of._

_I bid you adieu and I hope that you can find it in your heart not to treat me unkindly if we meet again. I am forever grateful to you. Always have, always will._

_xoxo __Marguerite Louis_

Before Astoria could see what happened next, she felt herself being ripped out and her body slammed against the wall. Her eyes snapped opened and saw the furious look on Draco's face. Astoria's body was shaking and her chest started to heave heavily from the shocking revelation.

"My mother was…" she just could not make herself to continue.

"My father's mistress? A whore? A concubine? A slut? Well, you better believe it. It just wasn't one postcard, there were a few more stored away in my father's office. I know everything there is the need to know about your family."

"I have to get out of here." She whispered, feeling her lungs contracted tightly and pushed open the door of the cubicle and walked out of the pub. Astoria quickly wiped away her tears and walked towards Honeydukes, pretending everything was okay.

********

4 days had passed since and Astoria had buried herself with books and responsibility. She did everything she could to forget what happened but it seemed impossible. It was disheartening to find out that her mother was a kept woman of none other than Lucius Malfoy himself but what made it even more painful was to find out from Draco. Astoria's image of her mother being her role moral was demolished to rumbles and ruins, those pieces could never be fixed again. Astoria grew aggravated by her lack of focus in her school work and quickly packed up and head for her dorm.

Her school life as a student went back to normal. It was strange how she was able to keep up with her homework when Jules played his guitar beside her. The songs he played calmed her mind and made her feel alive again. Sometimes when he played a song which she liked, she would asked him to play it over and over again until he got sick of it and refused to play anymore.

"Oh Jules, play that song again. Please?" she asked nicely. Jules sat down his guitar against the tree trunk and gave a vomit-induced face which made her laugh.

"Hell no. I played that song about 50 over times." He complained. She pouted and went back to reading her potion notes when she heard Jules' friends from Ravenclaw called out to him.

"I'll be right back." He said and ran towards the group of boys. Astoria gazed at Jules's guitar and finally gave into the temptation of trying to play that song she requested. She placed her fingers over the strings the same way Jules did and strummed the first chord.

************

Draco was taking his last stroll around the school before he leaves for tomorrow to settle his father's case with Foix the Lawyer. The sun was gradually setting at the horizon of the lake when he heard someone singing a song.

************

"_Moon river, wider than a mile_

_I'm crossing you in style some day._

_Oh, dream maker. You heartbreaker._

_Wherever you're going,"_

She slowly corrected the chord and strummed it again.

" _I'm going your way…_

_Two drifters, off to see the world_

_There's such a lot of world to see._

_We're after the same rainbow's end, _

_Waiting around the bend_

_My Huckleberry friend,_

_Moon river……"_

Astoria pressed the strings harder to achieve the right sound.

"_And me._" She played the last note, with such precision.

**********

Draco saw her placed the guitar by the tree and picked up her parchment from the ground and rolled it up. In his eyes, she looked much simpler and less complicated sitting there. He saw her friend walking back to her and they exchanged words before starting to pack up and go inside the castle. Draco quickly hide behind a pillar from her and breathe a sigh of relieve when she didn't see him. He was going mental those past few days after their encounter at Hog's Head. He got out from his hiding spot and finally decided that it had to be tonight. For what she did to him, he will pay her twice as torturous.


	16. Chapter 16

Astoria's mind started to throb again. The intense pain travelled from the base of her neck to her temples. She had been in the Library for most of the evening after dinner. She tightly closed her eyes and leaned her head on the old desk. What was going on, she thought. Astoria knew she was more than capable of handling stress from school but she could not understand why she was so lethargic and her head was spinning.

She heard a group of boys from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor laughed at the opposite end of the Library. Astoria looked over and saw Herbert Fleet, the Keeper of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team amongst his bunch of imbecilic friends. Oh yes, Fleet. How much she loathed him after finding out that he, a Hufflepuff nonetheless, took first place as the best student in their cohort last year while Astoria came in third, proving than he was the more promising student. She was absolutely livid by this.

'I just have to try harder' was her mantra each time she opened a book, each time she took down notes in class and each word she read in her revision. The group of students made another burst of roaring laughter which annoyed Astoria. She slammed her book close with frustration and left the Library as quick as she could. The pain came back but it was sharper than before. She quickly grabbed hold of the stone railing, careful not to fall down the moving stairs. She grimaced and forced herself to stand.

When the stairs finally came to a stop, she marched down towards the dungeon and into her dormitories to find herself alone since most of her roommates were downstairs at the commonroom. She took off her tie, tossing it on her bed and unbuttoned the first few buttons of her white collared shirt. Astoria walked over to the bathroom, undressed and submerged herself in a long hot bath, trying to ease the tension on her neck and above. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, feeling the water covering her body like a warm blanket. She cupped a handful of water and rinsed her face, not caring if her mascara was smudged on her lower eyelids.

The room was starting to fog up as the hot air rose and condensed over the cool surface of the large mirror in front of the basin. Her senses were dazed by her new found tranquillity in her comfort zone and her eyes slowly draped close again, taking in the floral scent of her bath water.

"How I wish this could last forever." She whispered softly to herself, sighing tiredly.

"_My exact sentiment, Sweetheart._" A male voice drawled crudely. Astoria's heart jumped to her throat. She snapped open her eyes and to her horror, there he stood with eyes staring unfalteringly at her nude form. His arms folded in his chest, leaning his back on the bathroom door.

****************

Astoria stared at him with hateful eyes and turned her back towards him, facing the ceramic grey wall, not caring that a portion of her hip peeked above the warm water. She tired to steady her breath but instead caused her to hiccup. The overwhelming feeling of being exposed under the eyes of him was humiliating and it made her feel tainted. She clenched her eyes and prayed that this was all her nightmare which soon she will wake up from and he will be gone as though it had never happened. But the real question was why he was here in the first place?

Astoria's body froze when she heard his footsteps coming closer and closer. Her blood ran cold and she quickly brought her one of her knees up to her chest in a foetal position, covering her chest.

****************

Draco slowly closed the distance between them, taking his sweet time to take pleasure in the fact that she was trapped in a corner and had nowhere to escape. When he finally reached the tub, he got down on his knees on the cold white floor and dipped his hand into the lukewarm water.

"_Do you know why I want you?"_ His fingers skimmed from her feet, up her calf to her knee.

"_It's complex._" He mused as his fingers slowly went over her thigh, up her hip which was out of the water.

Astoria dared not to move or to make a single sound. She did not want him to know how she felt. How her face was pale but her cheeks were warm. How shallow her breathes were yet her heart was racing.

"_Amongst all of the attributes, the one thing I love most about you is how flawed you are._" He continued, dipping his fingers down again at her waist and raking his hand up her arm.

She shivered at how mellow his voice was but laced with malice. What was this, she wondered. It could not be her dream because it felt too real. This fear, this anxiety that she felt, she would have woken up by now.

Her heart pounded when she felt him cupping her chin and forced her to turn her head, making her looked at him dead in his stormy grey eyes. Astoria panicked and grabbed his hand that was holding her face, digging her nails into his long fingers.

"Let go of me Malfoy and go away." She ordered, summoning whatever leftover strength she had in her voice.

"_No._" he simply replied, infuriatingly smirking as though he had won a prize. He studied her face. Those eyes, Merlin, he could looked at it till the end of time. The only time he had seen a shade of blue like that was when he looked up at the sky in Wiltshire, the warm wind blew threw his back slicked hair as he rode on a broom for the very first time on his father's estate.

"You shouldn't be here." She said strongly, feeling uncomfortable by his closeness. She shuddered to think what he might do to her under a vulnerable state. He ignored her, instead took great interest at the webs of wet hair displayed across her chest, much to his annoyance, covering most part of her ample bosom.

"_You would do anything for the ones you love, don't you?"_ he looked down at her. With his fingertips, he slowly swept her hair away bit by bit.

"_Your father…_" he murmured, his fingertips caressed her collarbone.

"_Your mother…_" He continued down the valley between her breasts to her belly. "_Your family….and me."_ Finally, he stopped right above the mound of her womanhood.

"You? I don't think you even fall under that category right now." She rebuked.

"_And before that?"_ he asked, slowly slipping a single finger closer to her clit. Astoria pushed him away and quickly sat up facing him, splashing some of the water to the floor.

"You're a hypocrite. You look so cold as though you were made of stone. But there is a heart in there." She placed her palm on his chest. "But it's a pity that it's empty." She sniped and smirked when she saw his dazed expression fell from his face, only to replace it with frustration and what she assumed was anger.

"_All it needs is you. Don't you know that dreams reveal the wishes of a heart?"_

Those words hit her right at her pride. She gave him a sceptical look before rising from the tub and reaching for the white towel that was hang on the rack above them, not caring if he was looking at her body.

Astoria thought it was impossible. Throughout the past few days, she was convinced that she wanted nothing to do with Malfoy anymore. But, was it true what he said? Deep in her secret heart, she longed for him? She shook her head and inwardly scolded herself for that preposterous thought. But if she didn't dream of him, there was only one possible explanation.

"_You're so scared, aren't you? No matter how hard you try to conceal it, it will be prudent if you just give yourself to me Astoria and I'll give you anything that your heart desire. Anything at all..." _Draco continued when she said nothing, his voice almost imploring.

"Not me. You promised me anything but not everything." She countered, wrapping the towel over her and stepped out of the now cold water.

"_Greedy? I like that. And sassy..."_ He drawled.

"I don't see anything wrong. "She said, looking back at him as she took a smaller towel on the counter by the sink and dried her hair. Draco got up from the walked over to the misty mirror. He reached out and swiped a good portion of the mirror clean with one wave of his hand. Astoria eyes widened in anticipation as he then strode behind her, his lips on her neck. Nipping and licking her skin, his hands on her waist.

"_Look in the mirror, Astoria. Look at me." _

Astoria couldn't look away from the reflection his certain eyes as his hand went down her towel clothed body and cradled her pussy with his palm as the heel of his hand gently rubbed her sensitive area, sending little bursts of sensation through her soul.

"Stop, Malfoy." She whimpered, trying to free herself.

Sensing her untameable desire, he slipped a long finger inside of her. Astoria gasped at the intrusion, squeezed her eyes shut and arched her back provocatively against him as he gently spread the folds of her pussy. Slowly yet deliberately, Draco sweeps his finger luxuriously in an up and down again movement, never lingering once. Leaving her willing flesh wet and panting for more. He knew she could feel him against her, she was so close and he wondered if she wanted this as bad as he did.

"_Why did you send back those brooches?"_He asked huskily.

"Because I don't have a jewellery box to keep them." She replied lamely. He kissed her a dozen more times before he couldn't take it anymore and turned her around facing him, cupping her right breast. Her hands moved to his shoulders, squeezing him hard before pushing him away. She laughed lowly in her silent victory and buried her fingers in his hair, arousing his curiosity.

"I'm beginning to wonder, if it really is my dirty dream or yours." She said quietly.

"_Maybe it's both."_He replied, kissing her lips again, feeling empowered by his dominance over her. He stopped his surging kisses when he felt her fumbling the buttons of his shirt. Merlin, what was she doing to him.

Astoria knew this was too good to be true. So if Malfoy wanted to torture her with debauchery, she might as well take pleasure in it while she could. Astoria finally undid the last button and rid him of the white tunic, letting it fell to the floor and pooled at their feet. Her hands hungrily explored the hard contours of his porcelain skin and touched his chest, caressing it upwards and cupped his face, bringing him down to her for another searing kiss.

"So it's true…" she broke away from his kiss, tracing the faded scar across his chest.

"_What?" _

"That Potter gutted you up like a fish 3 years ago." She said sheepishly with a lopsided smile, indicating that she wasn't taunting him in any way at all.

Astoria knew one way or another Draco Malfoy was here to torment her. He had penetrated her mind at the most opportune moment and with success. It was his way of payback for the last time she performed Legilimency at him. Half of her had expected this to happen and it did not surprise her that he intended to rape her mind like what she did to his. She had to push him out of their dream-like state. She just had to, before she lost control. Astoria looked up at those heavy hooded grey eyes and felt an overwhelming sea of sadness crash against her chest.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, unable to stop her voice from breaking.

"_Doing what Sweetheart?"_He replied, ignoring her cheerless tone and nipped the skin of her neck. Astoria rolled her eyes and stepped away from him.

"You know what I'm talking about." She tried again, wanting him to stop these games and just come clean.

"_I haven't got a clue what you are saying my dear." _He denied.

"Invading a mind of a minor is not something the Ministry will take lightly." She said straightforwardly. "Not to mention how you _violated _me." She ended with much sour resentment, daringly raising her face to his now cold dead eyes.

"_You wouldn't dare."_ He growled menacingly.

"What? That it was consensual? Who do you think they'll believe? You, an ex-Deatheater who committed countless heinous war crimes? Or me, a pure honest star pupil of Hogwarts?" Astoria taunted him relentlessly.

"_You-"_He gritted his teeth as he reached out and callously grabbed her neck.

"Bitch? You're darn right I am." She smirked, clamping her hand around his wrist that was choking her, refusing to back down.

"_This is not over." _He replied ruthlessly and dissipated quickly into thin air, leaving behind a trail of grey smoke.

****************

Astoria woke up gasping for air as she wiped the water off her face. She took in her surroundings, realizing that she was still in the bathtub and that the water was still warm. Her whole body felt heavy and languid but fear was brimming at the pit of her stomach.

_Great Astoria, you never cease giving Malfoy a reason to make your life a living hell._ She shook her head and got up; wanting to leave the bathroom that she would not see it as the same again. She grabbed the still neatly folded towel and wrapped herself securely with the big white towel. Astoria turned and unnervingly stared at the fogged mirror, her mind replayed the whole scene over and over again like a broken Muggle record as her hands went around her neck subconsciously.

_I could still feel him. _

He knew every inch of her, how every inch of her felt, smelled, tasted. Unable to take this violation anymore, Astoria finally broke down. Her body shook with every sob she cried, cradling her tears-stricken face with both hands as she felt her skin decay.

****************

She couldn't sleep that night. Her eyes wide open, fearing to see him again once she closed her eyes. She kept herself busy thinking about her home and past memories of her childhood. Running around her mother's garden and having pretend tea parties at the porch with her mother as the sun beaming through the French windows. Childhood was her fantasy where life was simple, easy and everyone looked after your needs. A tear escaped from her eye, surprised at how it was almost painful looking back at fond memories and comparing it to her life now.

_Now I'm stuck in this cold castle_, she thought bitterly. Astoria tossed and turned countless times on her bed, pulling her blanket over her head and then pulling down again infuriatingly. Finally as night turned to day, relief washed over her but her eyes told a different story. Dark circle surrounded her eyes. Only a fool would not notice the tiredness in them.

****************

Draco tossed the last piece of his clothing article in his luggage and closed it with a wave of his wand. He sigh, pocketing his wand into his black cloak and took a seat at the black leather sofa. His father's trail was coming soon but instead, his thoughts were preoccupied with a certain brunette. He cursed himself for pushing too hard on her rather than allowing her to actually believe that it was she who conjured up what took placed in her bathroom last night. She was so tight and when his finger probing against her barrier, Merlin, he almost lost his sanity. That's mine to take, he thought selfishly. He could almost see him keeping her in his bed, tying her up and never let her go.

_Wishful thinking Draco, wishful thinking._

He sighed and took in the sight of his dark and dusty room which strangely gave him a sense of security and focus. Or maybe it was because the room once belonged to his Potion professor. Draco was leaving after lunch. He had been in contacted with Tony these past several days. Sending information back and forth via letters and Floo network.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling anxious but Tony had reassured him that with the statement given by Draco, his father will be released and that only brought a sense of hope in him.

****************

"Astoria, what's wrong with you? You look like crap." Jules said, half-jokingly but very much concerned. Astoria frowned at him and quickly took out her pocket mirror from her schoolbag. Flipping the metallic purple lid opened and checked her reflection. It was a chore for her casting glamour charms on her face that morning and despite her efforts; the dark circles under her eyes were stubbornly visible.

"Just extremely tired." She replied, smoothing out the oxidized powder under her eyes.

"From studying? You don't have to push yourself too hard. You know that, don't you Astoria?"

Though Jules's words meant well, something snapped inside of her.

"You don't know what you're saying Julian. You have no idea what I'm going through and I would appreciate it if you stop making me feel even worst by your criticism." She hissed, pushing herself up and marched out of the

"Astoria wait!" she heard him called after her but stubbornly ignored him and continued marching up the stairs.

"Astoria! Stop!" Jules tried again. He picked up his speed and jogged up to her and grabbed her wrist, stopping her before she reached another flight of stairs.

"What has gotten in with you?" he asked, worried painted across his pale face.

"Let me go Jules!" she yelled, struggling for release.

"Talk to me. Tell me what happened to you. You weren't the same since-"Jules stopped, his eyes wide in realization. "Did something happen between you and your grandmother? Is that why you're so upset?"He asked softly. Astoria refused to look at him, fearing that he could read her facial expression like an opened book. Her heart felt so heavy that her melancholy morphed into absolute distress. An unexpected sob left her lips and she quickly covered her mouth. Jules gazed at her with sad eyes

"Astoria, I can't help you if you don't let me in."

"Oh Jules, I'm a fool to think that…"

"That what?"

It was there she told him everything. The blackmail, her mother's secrets, about Tony and what occurred last evening. Thank Merlin the second level corridor was empty as most students were in the Great Hall. Astoria stood calmly as she watched the myriad emotions washed across Jules's face. His eyes turned darker and his clenched fists were shaking.

"He's using you, that scum. I'll kill him the next time I see him." He growled.

"Jules, don't. He's not worth it and I don't blame him for what he did."

"How can you say that? Wait a minute. You're not in love with him, are you?"

Astoria eyes widened, not knowing how to reply.

"No." she lied, quickly corrected herself. "But I admit that there are qualities in him that I liked. Plus, he's not the only want to be blamed because I did my fair share of manipulation that drove him to make my life difficult."

"He violated you Astoria. He should be in Azkaban for that."

"But what if he didn't perform Legilimency? Sure there are evidences that the 'dream' indeed took place but there is no evidence that he invaded my mind. No doubt he felt that it justifies what I did to him even though he did successfully push me out of his mind."

"Sneaky rodent." Jules spat.

"Tell me about it." She huffed. Jules looked down at the poor girl and he was filled with the sudden urge to protect her. He had never felt that before and who could blame him. There were no sisters, grandmothers or aunts and the only female he had anything to do about was his mother until she was sent back to Romania. He leaned forward and took her hand in his, assuring her that he was going to do what he could to keep Malfoy from hurting her.

"This time on, you stay close with me. You got that?" he said firmly, giving her a playful wink. Before she could reply, noises of footsteps were approaching them and Astoria gently pulled her hand away.

"Awww... Isn't this lovely? Sorry to break your disgusting lovefest but you guys are in our way." Herbert Fleet sneered, pushing himself in between them with his group of friends following behind.

"This corridor is wide enough for everyone, you overgrown badger." Astoria countered.

Herbert stopped in his tracks and casually walked up to her with an unpleasant face. Astoria stood her ground and stared venomously back. Herbert Fleet was a well-built with sandy coloured hair and beady olive eyes. He had a square shaped jaw and bushy eyebrows that seemed to require an extensive amount of trimming.

"What did you say, little girl? I dare you to say it again."

"Merlin, you daft Hufflepuff. You heard what I said. Or do you want me to repeat it again? You overgrown badger." Astoria taunted. Herbert grew agitated and pulled out his wand from his robes. Jules quickly stepped in front of Astoria, blocking her with his height.

"Listen man, you really don't want to cruse a girl." He tried reasoning with the red-faced boy who was pointing his wand at them.

"What in Merlin's beard is going on here?" a voice of the shrieking Professor Sprout from a distance, hobbling towards them as fast as her legs could. "Mr Fleet, put your wand away before I change my mind about giving you a detention." At this, Herbert lowered his arm and gingerly tucked his wand back in his robes.

"You all better get on going. First period lesson is starting very soon. Go on!" the plump teacher shooed the group of students away before making her way.

"Hey Fleet!" Astoria called out after making sure that Professor Sprout was away from hearing distance.

"What!" he rudely yelled back as he looked over his shoulder.

"15 points from Hufflepuff." Astoria in a voice so sweet, taking delight at seeing his Neanderthal-like face boiled which earned her a new enemy.

****************

It was almost time to leave. Draco took one last look at his room and put on his black coat. He had already instructed a Hogwarts house-elf to carry his belongings to his carriage and was all set to go. He wondered if Astoria would be waiting at the courtyard to see him off but he knew that wouldn't be the case. She had her own life to live and she made it several times that he had no place in it. He looked around making sure not to leave anything behind and walked out of the nostalgic room, slowly shutting the door behind him.

****************

Astoria decided to drop by the Hospital Wing during lunch. She needed a vial of Invigoration Draught to make her feel more awake and help boost her energy. She almost fell asleep during History of Magic and not because of Professor Binns' droning voice. She pushed open the double doors of the Hospital Wing, seeing Madam Pomfrey pouring a hearty spoonful of cough potion and feeding the unenthusiastic girl who sat on one of their dull sea green comforters.

"Good afternoon, Madam Pomfrey." Astoria greeted.

"Miss Greengrass, how can I help you?" the mediwitch replied after shooing off the small girl that she was fit to go back to class.

"I'm feeling very lethargic today. I'm in need of some Invigoration Draught." Astoria explained.

"I think this is a rare moment. For all the time you spent in this school, you never once gotten sick." Madam Pomfrey opened her glass cabinet and shifting bottles here and there, trying to find the required potion. "I'm dreadfully sorry my dear. I seem to have run out of Invigoration Draught and I'm only left with Vitamix Potion. Will that do?"

Astoria scrunched up her nose in reluctance as she never enjoyed the taste of Vitamix Potion. It tasted bitter and its texture was as thick as honey.

"Yes, thank you." Taking the potion from Madam Pomfrey.

"If you'll excuse me my dear, I need to get back to restoring the students' medical records. You may see yourself out and please discard the empty vial into the bin." Madam Pomfrey gathered a stack of parchments from the table and walked back to her office.

Astoria uncorked the vial, tossed back her head and quickly downed the revolting liquid at one go, feeling a sudden burst of energy. Her mind was clearer and her body felt lighter as the effect of the potion took placed. She was about to toss the empty vial into the allocated dustbin when she heard wheels of a carriage coming from the courtyard. She paid no mind until she heard his voice yelling from the outside below. Astoria ran to the window and pushed it slightly open, hiding behind the long white window drapes.

****************

"I told you to be careful, you imbeciles." He scolded the two house-elves which were carrying a large trunk onto his carriage.

"Yes, Governor Malfoy, Sir." One of the elves apologised pitifully, bowing its head in shame.

Draco brought the palm of his hand to his face in disbelief that the house-elves could have lifted the heavy baggage with magic instead of using their scrawny arms. He looked over at the courtyard one last time, half expecting to see her but disappointment grew when she didn't come. He sighed, feeling disheartened and got on the black carriage.

****************

Astoria saw the carriage begun to take off and quickly hide behind the curtain as it flew passed the windows of the Hospital Wing and towards horizon of the lake. Astoria came out from her hiding and across over to the opposite window that was facing the back of Hogwarts. She stared at the disappearing black dot flying towards the blue sky and felt her heart sank. He was gone and she didn't know if she would ever see him again.

****************

Time flew by for the passed month and still no word from Malfoy and the only source of news she got was the articles from the Daily Prophet. Lucius Malfoy's trail was a popular topic among the reporters. But Astoria could not tell if these stories were valid or rumours.

The trees had shed their leaves and the once summer atmosphere turned autumn. As Halloween was fast approaching, children were running around in school, high with sugar and planting pranks to unsuspecting older students. The Headmistress had enough of their nuisance, demanded that all unacceptable behaviour would not be tolerate before all practical joke products were banned indefinitely. Astoria herself was tired of issuing detentions and sending younger students to the Hospital Wing because of a prank gone wrong.

It was the eve of Halloween. Astoria was walking back to her dormitories when a first year came up to her, clutching the side of her torso with her arm.

"Excuse me, (hic) you're a prefect right?" a tiny first year girl from Gryffindor said quietly.

"Urgh…What is it now?" Astoria replied, feeling annoyed.

"A couple of boys (hic) tricked me (hic) into eating (hic) a Hiccough Sweet."

"Well, you shouldn't have taken the sweet. Boys can't be trusted, you hear?" Astoria snapped, felt surprised at herself and how bitter she sounded. She quickly cleared her throat and softened her tone, seeing how terrified the little girl was.

"Have you tried drinking water and holding your breath?" Astoria asked, placing her hand softly on the girl's shoulder.

"I did everything I could but it just wouldn't stop and my stomach really hurts that I can barely walk up the stairs." The girl cried with watery eyes, trying to will herself to stay strong.

"Okay okay, come along. I'll take you to see the mediwitch." Astoria took the girl's hand and led her up the stairs to the third level but the girl stood rooted to the ground, refusing to move.

"You can't be serious? It's that painful that you can't walk?" Astoria exclaimed but caused the girl to become even more distressed. Her upper lips were quivering, threatening to cry any given moment.

"Fine." Astoria tiredly said and bent down. She picked up the child and carried her on her shoulder with her arm cradling the girl's tiny frame.

"What's your name?"

"Faith." The girl mumbled.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. It's just at times like this, I miss my mummy. She usually knows what to do. It's silly isn't it? I'm supposed to be a big girl but I can't help missing her sometimes." She said shyly.

"If it makes you feel better, I too get homesick sometimes." Astoria replied, trying to cheer her up.

"Really?" Faith asked in disbelief that even an older student shared the same sentiments.

"Yeah. Because if you're away from someone you care about, it's normal to miss them." Astoria said, unknowingly a flash of someone blonde came to her mind.

"You miss your mummy too?" she asked as Astoria pushed open the Hospital Wing's doors with her back.

"Of course, I miss my mum." Astoria smiled, placing her on one of the tidy beds.

"Heavens! Not another one." Madam Pomfrey complained. "I should have strongly convinced the Headmistress that all of those evil prank products ought to be banned! They're making it seem as though this school is a Dragon's den! Now what's wrong with her?" The witch came over and looked at Faith.

"Severe hiccups and abdominal pain on the left side, most probably in her diaphragm." Astoria explained.

"I see. Just a moment dear, let me settle with that Roswood boy and I'll get back to you. Miss Greengrass, give her a glass of warm water to calm her nerves. She's shivering like a leaf." Madam Pomfrey pointed to the glass jug and a mug on the table by the bed. Astoria dragged herself and poured the warm fluid into the mug. Thinking to herself that it was all Malfoy's fault for making her a prefect. She looked back at Faith who was still wide-eyed and shivering.

"You okay?" Astoria asked again, making sure that she wasn't going to pass out or anything.

"It's my first time here." She mumbled quietly, tucking a strand of her blonde hair that was covering her face. Astoria gave her a sympathetic smile and handed her the mug.

"How about this? Once you get to your dorm, you can write a letter to your mum, tell her how much you miss her and send it tomorrow morning. I'm sure she'll appreciate it. Does that sound like a plan?" Astoria encouraged. The timid girl simply smiled shyly and replied with a nod.

"Good. And also no more sweet for you missy." Astoria jokingly disciplined her, earning her another smile.

"Thank you. You're very nice." Faith said sincerely.

Astoria looked at her and felt her heart softened by the little girl's kind words. Never a stranger had affected her in this way and Astoria finally understood the spiritual reward of compassion.

"I try to be." Astoria replied, endearingly tucked another strand of Faith's hair behind her ears.

****************

It was almost midnight. Astoria decided to stay up late to catch up on her reading. The candle by her bed and the moonlight streaming through the window provided enough light for her visibility. She didn't dare to venture alone to the commonroom at this late hour and rather felt more comfortable in her bed. Her eyes kept looking at the clock on the wall of her dormitory, just waiting for the hour hand to strike twelve. The wait was agonizing but finally, it was the day.

"Happy Birthday, Astoria." She whispered to herself.

No doubt she would be getting a present from her parents and no doubt that her sister and everybody else would forgot. Astoria had no clue why birthdays were extremely painful to her. She should have been used to this feeling.

She remembered how alone she was throughout her time in Hogwarts and the only reason why people even talked to her was because they thought she could be used to help them copied notes and cheated in tests. But as soon as they found out that she won't be taken advantage of, they all went back to ignoring her. Some tried to make her life difficult and as much as Astoria gritted her teeth and endure, a part of her wanted to die.

Soon, Astoria came to a conclusion that spending time reading seemed more beneficial than associating with bad companies. Astoria felt tears forming in her eyes and she quickly shut them close, hoping to be rid of the painful memories of the past. She took a deep breath and decided to go to sleep when she heard pecking noises coming from the window. She curiously crawled out of bed and unhinged the window, letting the eagle owl to swoop in, dropped the package onto her bed and quickly flew away.

Astoria carefully unwrapped the postage with shaky hands, her heart clenched in anticipation. After tearing away layers of wrappings, she opened the lid of the box and gasped in surprise. It was a jewellery box covered in white satin with gold trimmings, small pieces of emeralds and pearls which were laced at the edges. It was simple yet elegant to the eyes. Astoria gently opened the lid and inside was a mirror with various compartments to store her valuable items. She felt a small knob at the bottom of the box and gave it a few twists. She stared wordlessly as the trinket sound started to play a familiar tune.

"Moonriver! But how in the world-" she stopped and smiled, already answering her own question. She closed the lid and flipped the musical box upside down, wanting to listen to the song again but saw a plate of silver engraving at the bottom.

_Dear Sassy,_

_You make me love you _

_and hate you at the same time._

_D.M_

_Ps: Happy Birthday._

He remembered? Astoria chuckled at his shortly written message and placed her wonderful gift beside her, slowly drifting off to sleep, hugging the box underneath her blanket.


	17. Chapter 17

Astoria wiped the film of perspiration on her forehead with the back of her hand as she slaved away in front of the boiling cauldron as the fire from the burner underneath boiled the bright orange liquid. She counted to 10 under her breath and quickly lowered the heat to a simmer, causing the colour of the potion to deepen. Astoria smiled satisfied at her end product and started to clean up her table while leaving her creation to cool down before bottling it. She swiftly wiped the table top clean and threw away the remains of her ingredients at the big black dustbin at the side of the classroom. She looked over her class and roughly half of them were done. She saw Julian, who sat beside her, just added his last ingredient to his cauldron.

"You okay there Jules?" she asked but he gave her a grunt, eyes undeterred from the steam cauldron in front of him.

Astoria giggled at his face, scrunched up and determined not to make any slightest mistake. Potion was his weaker subject, along with Care of Magical Creatures. Jules decided to stop his slacking when he received a furious letter from his father yesterday who was shocked by his atrocious grades last year and expected Jules to get at least an E for all his subjects. Astoria was more than happy to lend him a hand but he told her that he could handle it.

Astoria returned to her potion and decided to give it another few minutes to cool down. Professor Slughorn decided that it would be fun for the students to create a potion of their choice but in truth, this was a test to see all of his students' skills and singled out those who had the potential. From the corner of her eyes, she couldn't help but noticed Herbert Fleet had concocted The Antidote to Uncommon Poisons. Astoria felt a sense of relief and smugness. She tried with all her might to keep a straight face but in the end, she couldn't help but smirked at Fleet's poor choice of potion.

Idiot! What is he trying to proof? She thought heatedly but quickly decided to bring her focus back to her own potion.

Astoria poured her dark orange potion into the vial and set it on the wooden vial holder in front of her with proud satisfaction.

Soon Professor Slughorn announced that his students were left with 5 more mins and he would go around to each table examining their potions before dismissal. It seemed like an eternity before Professor Slughorn came to her table.

"Damn it." Jules muttered, looking worriedly at his incomplete potion which was still stirring in the cauldron as Slughorn came to their table. "Astoria, buy me some time." He whispered to her.

"No problem." She replied slyly with mischief in her eyes.

"Ah…what do we have here?" Slughorn asked, picking up her vial and studied it closely with squinted eyes. Old age seemed to be catching up to him, deteriorating his eyesight.

"An Oculus Potion, sir." Astoria replied with confidence but quickly frowned when she heard snickers coming from a group of Hufflepuff, no doubt Fleet and his morons. Astoria rolled her eyes at their childish display and flashed Professor Slughorn a charming smile.

"The colour is perfect, Miss Greengrass. Mind telling me a point or two about the Oculus Potion?"

"Why certainly Professor Slughorn!" Astoria said earnestly loud, hoping to draw some attention from that hateful crowd.

"The Oculus Potion helps to counteract the effects of the Conjunctivitis Curse, a curse which causes inflammation to the victim's eye. More specifically, it's the conjunctiva which is the outermost layer of the eye and the inner surface of the eyelids. The ingredients used to brew the Oculus Potion are Wormwood, stewed Mandrake, ground Unicorn horn and crystallized water. As we all know, Wormwood and the stewed Mandrake act as sedative and pain killers. Ground Unicorn horn bares healing qualities and crystallized water helps bind all the medical properties, not forgetting to add some dilution because with the amount of stewed Mandrake used, it could cause over dose and a person will die. "

"Very good, very good. I am pleased to know that you understand how ingredients work together which is very important in potion making besides its practicality. Keep up the good work child." The tubby man said earnestly, giving her a brief nod of approval and moved to Jules, who was hastily pouring his potion into his vial just in the nick of time.

"AH! Mr Dante! How is your guardian, Mr Sanguini? I heard he's going back to Romania soon. It must be tiring to be travelling back and forth." Slughorn's questions placed Jules in a momentary lapse of confusion before replying.

"Yes, I believe he told me that he'll be taking a short trip there for holidays." He said apprehensively, casting a quick side look at Astoria who simply raised her brows inquisitively.

"I see. I best send him his Holiday card before his departure. So, what do we have here?" Slughorn questioned but the sound of their discussion faded into the background when Astoria turned her head to see Fleet got up from his seat abruptly and walked over to the table beside her in which one of his friends occupied. Fleet had a look of smugness which aggravated and repulsed her even more.

"Greengrass." He hissed, calling her with disrespect. Astoria pretended not to hear but grew irritated when he got louder in calling her.

"What do you want Neanderthal?" she finally replied in a forced clam voice.

"I thought a nerd like you can come up with something better than Oculus Potion."

"And it's not a surprise that a caveman like you could only come up with The Antidote to Uncommon Poisons. A third year could easily brew that with both eyes close. But then again, it really does suit you. Very juvenile and inferior." She said airily with pleasantries but certainly mocking him. Fleet was about to retort back when Slughorn called for attention from the class about their weekend assignment.

When the class came to its end, Astoria shot Fleet one last dismissing look before leaving for her next class with Jules, wishing for the next holiday to come faster.

****************

Soon it was winter and Christmas was around the corner. Hogwarts was blanketed with heavy snow and it was time for Astoria to go home. She was very excited to go home but a part of her was not looking forward to going to The Goyle's Christmas party. Both her mother and sister had send an owl to her informing her of her attendance. However, the most depressing thing would be Jules not being around.

"Oh, Julian! Must you really go somewhere far? I thought I could bring you to the Goyle's with me. I don't want to be there alone." she cried miserably, pouting like a child. She would have stomped her feet if not for her self-control. It was the morning of their departure and both friends had planned to spend their last few remaining hours together. They were comfortably seated in the Great Hall, having their breakfast with their luggage.

"I'm afraid I have to. I'm worried about my mum. My father told me that she's very ill and request that I come with him." He said anxiously, fiddling with his fork.

Astoria let out a sigh and cupped her cheek in her palm with elbow resting on the wooden table. Of course his mother was more important to him and he had good reasons. What was she thinking? Of course she would have done the same if she was placed in the same situation. She was so engulfed in her thought that she didn't noticed Jules pulling her in a hug.

"Hey, don't be sad okay." He patted her shoulder.

"I just don't want to go to the Goyle's alone. Imagine how awkward that will be."

"I'm sure even if you don't want to be there, you can't help dressing your best for it."

"Please, it's not wrong making effort in presenting myself. Why, it doesn't matter if I go to class or to a ball, I wouldn't dare go about looking like a hag."

"Yes yes. You girls with all your cosmetics and clothes. Very tiresome and scary at times." He dramatically rolled his eyes and gave her an impish grin.

Astoria scoffed and punched his shoulder but not hard enough to leave a bruise. She would surely miss her time spent with Jules. She let out a sigh and poured herself another glass of carrot juice when she saw a familiar petite Gryffindor walking towards them with the biggest grin she ever saw.

"Hi." Faith greeted softly, her eyes darting towards Jules but quickly looked back at Astoria.

"Good morning Faith. Is something wrong?" Astoria asked. She had become accustomed to the younger student's presence. Sure, it annoyed her when the little girl started to follow her after classes and even joined Choir after learning that Astoria was a member but Astoria couldn't help it at how Faith strongly reminded her of herself when she was a first year. How she would follow Daphne around but only to be rudely dismissed and ignored. Astoria felt that no one should have gone through what she had and of course it didn't hurt to give a naive youngling needed some guidance.

"Nothing, it's just I want to give you this before you leave." Faith turned, rummaging her dark pink backpack for rectangular red velvet box with a white ribbon and presenting it to her.

"What is this?" Astoria asked, taking it from her.

"Your Christmas present of course." She said with delight. "I couldn't believe that you didn't tell me about your birthday. I would have gotten something for you."

"Now, you know how awkward it is to tell people that it's your birthday. They might assume that you're doing that only to shamelessly get presents. Can I open it now?" Astoria replied, shaking the box slightly, trying to guess its content.

"If you want to…" Faith replied, shrugging her shoulders. Astoria was about to tear away the white ribbon but suddenly she stopped.

"No, I rather save it till Christmas. Thank you very much for the gift. It's very thoughtful of you" Astoria said happily, tucking the box inside her black tote bag and zipped it up.

"You're welcome. Well, I best get back to my table. I haven't had my breakfast yet. Have a safe trip home." She said. She was about to walk away when she stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Julian." Faith said timidly and quickly rushed back to her house's table before Jules could say anything.

"Now that was strange." He said with unease, scratching his head. "You don't think-"

"Oh but I do." Astoria teased, winking at him. "It seems Little Faith as a teensy weensy crush on you."

"You can't be serious!" Jules exclaimed, floundering with quagmire of bewilderment. "She's only what? 11 years old?"

"HEY! Give her a few years and she'll blossom into a very ravishing creature whose turquoise eyes and silky blonde hair you simply can't resist." Astoria replied breezily but only to receive a frown from Jules, clearly showing that he was not at least bit amused.

"What? Oh come one Jules, I wasn't being serious." She said exasperatedly.

"Right. Between the two of us, I'll say you'll be the first one to walk down the aisle and I don't even need to take Divination to foresee that." He said haltingly and stabbed the scrambled eggs on his plate with his fork. Astoria sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. You still owe me a birthday present." She mumbled, sipping her juice.

****************

Going back home was heart-warming to Astoria. So was drinking hot chocolate in the kitchen while Wendy worked on the stove, cooking and baking her favourite food. However, her mind went back to Jules and how he was quickly swept away by his father at the train station before they could even have a proper goodbye. He told her that he would send a letter once he reached his father's chateau in Romania. 4 days had pass and not a word from him and it worried her. She was very tempted in asking her father where Julian's father was residing in the foreign country but decided not to as it might bring up personal questions that she was not ready to share with her family. Patience was not her strongest attribute but Astoria made up her mind that it was better to wait for Jules's letter.

"So what's for dinner tonight Wendy?" Astoria asked her family's house elf, licking the cream off her beverage.

"Miss Astoria, Wendy believes that Miss will be having her dinner at the Goyle's this evening." The house elf replied, stirring a steaming pot of pasta. Astoria almost spilled her drink hearing this.

Damn, she totally forgot about the party. Well, maybe if she pretended to forget, she didn't have to go.

"Miss better get ready or Missus Mag will be very angry." the small creature warned, wagging its bulbous tip finger at her.

"You're quite right Wendy." Her mother chimed into the kitchen, carrying a shopping bag no doubt fromTwilfitt and Tatting's and held it out to her.

"What's this?" Astoria asked, looking curiously at the brown paper bag.

"Your dress of course! I picked out something simple yet pleasing to the eye. Now, go up to your room and get ready. Christopher will come here to fetch you and Daphne up."

Astoria finished her hot chocolate in one large gulp and grabbed the bag from her mother. Racing upstairs to her room and closed the door behind her, making sure it was locked. Astoria opened the bag, taking out the content with sheer awe.

Her mother definitely had good taste.

****************

Astoria smoothed out her curls with her compact mirror before stepping into the Goyle's house. She looked over at her sister and Christopher behaving lovey dovey and rolled her eyes. As the front door opened, Astoria could hear a sweet calming symphony and smell a hint of cinnamon.

The three guests exchanged greetings with Mrs Goyle as the large lady led them to the living room which was decorated with bright Christmas ornaments. Astoria took off her blue velvet trench coat and looked down at her Lavender gray cocktail dress, praying that it was suffice and appropriate for a Christmas party, even though she wasn't planning on to stay long.

The V-cut dress she wore was made with an overlay of satin at the waist which gave the dress a cinched like finish and delicate flowing fabric which stops right above her knees and the very short sleeves were beaded with black and dark purple crystals. She decided to wear her hair in a half-ponytail with tendrils of her hair framing her oval face. Astoria knew in her gut that Draco would be here. As she looked around the brightly lit room, it was not a surprise that most of them were from Slytherin, mostly people that Christopher and Daphne knew.

Astoria spotted a few familiar faces. Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zanbini talking quietly at a corner with an unpleasant look of anger on her face while Blaise was stroking her arm as an attempt to calm her. Both Slytherin stopped their heating discussion and snapped their attention at a person who just walked in. Astoria frowned and followed their gaze across the room, leaving her tasting the bile at the back of her throat.

****************

"Merde." She whispered, looking away and headed to get herself a cup of fruit punch. She filled her goblet with the red liquid, trying to do anything to distract and calm herself. The nerve of him, she thought angrily, downing her drink and refilling it. Astoria looked over her shoulders and saw Draco conversing merrily with his group of friends with that whore by his side.

How scandalous! Bringing his half-blood, possibly, Muggleborn, whore to a pureblood Slytherin party. Angry did not even begin to express how she felt. Astoria peered over the rim of her crystal goblet and saw Pansy looking outrage, stomping out of the room as Blaise trailed behind her. Astoria drank the remains of her punch in one large gulp and turned her attention to the bottles of liquors. She skimmed her fingers over each bottles, pondering over the thought of drinking herself to oblivion but stopped and scolded herself. It was not worth it. No man shall destroy her sensibility and dignity over a cheap harlot.

Astoria pulled her pocket watch from her purse and gave herself another half an hour before leaving. It was an utter mistake to have come and see Draco parading his repulsive lover around like a trophy. She sat down at one of Mrs Goyle's black oak chairs with a drink in hand. She was completely lost in her own sorrow until there was a loud commotion.

****************

Draco strode into the room with his beautiful girlfriend by his side. Never would he have thought to feel proud yet disgusted at the same time. He knew it would be inappropriate to bring Jade to the Goyle's seeing that most of his ex-schoolmates would be there. However, it was crucial to keep up his appearances; using Jade as evidence that he was slowly breaking away from his old prejudice ways. No one would have thought Draco Malfoy would be seeing him in a company of a non-Pureblood woman, let alone having an intimate relationship with her. He knew it won't be easily accepted by his peers and Pansy would be furious. But he couldn't careless about Pansy, it was another person he was worried about. Draco was mingling with his ex-Quidditch team mates. Reminiscing the good old days and sharing titbits of news about the next Quidditch World Cup when Theodore Nott interrupted.

"You must be proud of yourself." Theodore drawled spitefully. Draco felt his inside shrunk like an old prune and frowned at the lanky boy in front of him.

"Sorry Nott, I don't catch what you're saying." Draco sniped back, raising his eyebrows in fake confusion.

"You" Theodore spat, "showing off this piece of trash to your friends and acquaintances. Being ever so carefree since your father is not going to Azkaban."

"Nott, stop this-" Christopher interjected calmly, trying to ease the tension among them.

"No I won't." Theodore said darkly. "How dare you Malfoy. Showing your face here and disrespecting Mrs Goyle by bringing that filth. Have it ever cross your insensitive brain that while you're playing the happy life, her husband is dead and my father is rotting away in prison."

"Nott, if you like to discuss about this, it should be in private." Draco warned, his voice teething over his last strand of patience. Theodore shook his head in disgust and gave a snort.

"I hope you and your father get what you deserve." he said bitterly and stormed out of the house, retiring for the night.

****************

"What was that all about?" Astoria whispered to her sister.

"Oh..you know. Some of them thought that it would only be fair if all those who were Deatheaters should be sent to Azkaban. But apparently, there are rumours saying that Lucius Malfoy will be given the 'free pass'." Daphne said scandalously. "Poor Theodore. He's all alone now with his mother passed away and father in prison. I can't imagine what he's going through." adding on with what one might called, sympathy, in her voice.

Astoria looked back at where Draco was and felt her hands trembling. Good Merlin, if only they knew it was because of Tony that Lucius Malfoy might not set a foot in Azkaban. At the corner of her eye, she saw Blaise approaching them with an indifferent look in his eyes.

"Hello ladies. Isn't it a fine evening?" he casually said, looking at one sister to another.

"Yes, quite lovely." Astoria replied in a clip voice, crossing her arms.

"That was quite a display huh? At least it will give people something to talk about." He joked crudely.

"Where's Pansy? She had been away for a while..." Daphne looked around trying to find her friend.

"I'm terrible sorry but she just left. She wasn't feeling too well. By the way Daphne, I was wondering if you and your sister here would be available to come view my gallery next spring."

"I have a name you know." Astoria replied with a dead tone voice.

"I apologize. Yes, I remember. It's Astoria, isn't it?" he tried again but she was not a least bit humoured.

"Gallery Blaise?" Daphne asked with interest, trying to cut through the awkward situation.

"Yes, my art gallery. You see, I paint portraits as a hobby and a side job." he replied slyly, leaning closer to them and started to examine her.

Astoria nodded, wishing he'd keep his distance."I didn't know you paint Mr Zabini" she said," The last time we met, you said you were working on that book."

"Yes, I was. But I had to put it on hold as there are other things on my mind." Blaise said slowly, deliberately lingering on his words.

Astoria cleared her throat, trying to relief her discomfort and quickly excused herself to the loo. She checked her pocket watch again and felt that it was time for her to leave. Astoria glanced over at her reflection in the bathroom mirror one last time and prepared herself to get out of this dreadful gathering. She managed to find Mrs Goyle midst the crowd, wanting to thank her for her hospitality before she leaves.

"I'm very sorry that I could not stay longer Mrs Goyle. Would you mind if I use your floo?"

"Sure, right this way."Mrs Goyle said, leading her to another room. As she made her way through the living room, she walked passed a certain person and quickly diverted her eyes to the lavish floral green carpet, pretending she did not see him as much as it hurts.

"I got a feeling not everyone is in the festive mood." the older lady replied with a hidden sadness in her eyes as she guide her to the next room with a fireplace, closing the door but leaving it slightly ajar. Astoria looked at her with sympathy and gave her a small smile. It must have been tough to be a widow and being alone especially during this time of the year.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs Goyle. Thank you again for your invitation. Will you tell my sister I'm going off first? "

"I will. And Merry Christmas to you too, Miss Greengrass. Send my regards to your mother."

With a one finally nod, Astoria picked up the silvery green powder and stepped into the stony gray fireplace.

"DIAGON ALLEY!"

****************

Astoria stirred her warm bowl of chicken stew, loving the aromatic scent of the hearty dish. Though the Leaky Cauldron was an old establishment, they sure served tasty dishes. She didn't want to go home yet, knowing that her mother would nag at her for leaving early. She planned to pick up some books for Julian and Faith before making her way home. As she was blowing to cool the soup on her spoon, her eyes skimming over that day's edition of Daily Prophet. Rumours were flying all over about Lucius Malfoy's release since the Ministry was keeping hush about it. Some said Lucius Malfoy was under the Imperious curse while others speculated that the Malfoys bought a judge. As she flipped to the next page, she heard someone dragged over a chair and sat across from her table. She looked up and frowned.

"Merlin, its you." she sneered which only made Draco smirked even more.

Astoria purposely opened the newspaper widely, covering her view of Draco and hoping he would get a clue and go away. Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed the Daily Prophet from her, folding it up and put it aside.

"What? Not happy to see me?" he asked, leaning back and crossing his long legs.

"Obviously. Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh you know, thought about stopping by for coffee after sending Jade home."

"Pffft...where? Some brothel at the deepest corner of Knockturn Alley?" she asked casually.

"No, London." he shot back.

"A brothel in London?" Astoria feigning an astonish look on her face.

"Astoria..." he warned.

"Sorry. I'm no place to judge. I'll go now if you don't mind." she said tiredly with underlining sarcasm and sprung to her feet but was stop when he stepped in front of her, blocking her way.

"Sit. Down. We have something to discuss about." he said vehemently and she did.

"There's nothing to talk about. I don't want to talk to you nor do I want to listen to what you say. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go -" she said stiffly, ready to leave again but he slammed his hand down on the table, earning a few stares and whispers from the remaining patrons.

"By Merlin's name, if you get up one more time..." His voice held a trace of its wonted cool drawl but beneath the words she could feel an unspeakable tension fighting its way to the surface, a force as violent as a roaring hurricane.

"Now Sweetheart, I suggest that we stop this game and come clean."

"My, whatever are you talking about?"

"Let me be the first to be frank and say it has not been a secret how I felt about you. And I demand to know what your sentiments about me are."

"You have some nerve Draco Malfoy. Writing soppy love notes to me one moment while in bed with another. Of all the people, Jade Walker? Clearly your feelings are still a mystery to me. Or maybe you're just having your fill and making fun of me behind my back? No, Malfoy. I won't be a fool to believe you're being sincere and I won't be made fun of! Goodnight." She stormed off, slamming the door behind her and quickly tapped the brick wall which revealed Diagon Alley, crowded with Witches and Wizards who were doing their Christmas Shopping.

"Damn it Astoria, have I not proven that I care for you?" he caught up with her.

"No. You don't. Because if you care about you would have- "she stopped mid-sentence, feeling very foolish if she had continue.

"What? If I would have what?" he asked.

"Never mind. I have to go." she said softly, walking passed him.

"Where?" he asked but quickly lost her in the sea of people.

****************

Astoria pushed open the doors of Flourish and Blotts, hearing the familiar bell rang as she stepped into the bookstore. The shop was almost empty, aside from a few other customers. She walked passed a few bookshelves before stopping at the rack that was almost at the back end of the store. Her finger trailed over the spines of books until she found the book that caught her interest and pulled it out.

'_25 Greatest Bands in the Wizarding World by Stubby Broadman'_

Perfect for Jules! Astoria went to the children section to look for a good reading material that Faith would love. She walked by the Astrology section. Though she was neither an avid fan nor believer in those daily Horoscopes, her curiosity got the best of her. Her mind wouldn't rest until she got the cure for her itch. She drew out one book and flipped the pages to her Astrology Sign.

_Scorpio (October 23- November 21)_

_Forgiveness is the key. Only then, will you find closure._

That wasn't helpful at all; she thought and flipped to another sign but sigh out loud. She didn't know what his sign was. She was livid to think that she had to resort to this to give her some reassurance. How pathetic!

"If you're looking up Sweetheart, mine is Gemini."

Her heart stopped for a moment. She didn't want to face him after he caught her doing something so childish and stupid. Damn him for being able to read her like an open book. No pun intended.

"Urgh, stalker much?" she snapped, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"I could say the same for you." He retorted, leaning over her shoulder to see what was she reading. Astoria quickly tried to shut the book close but Draco was too fast, snatching it from her hands.

"Give me back the book Malfoy." She seethed.

"No, I think I might find something interesting." He said flipping a few pages before he cleared his throat loudly.

"Scorpio, holds similar characteristic to Leo, which is another powerful sign. They love to pick on other people's weaknesses and most likely bears a superiority complex. Loves to feel better or feel smarter than others and at times resort to manipulations." He read out loud, clearly amused at the horrid look on her face and continued.

"Scorpios are known for their possessiveness and they get jealous very easily." He blew a low whistle.

"But on the other hand, they are extremely loyal. Scorpios have an excellent memory and combined with an inability to let things go and they can hold a grudge against someone who did them wrong till the end of time. In fact, a Scorpio rarely never forgives and forgets. They will even go to extreme ends to get vengeance on that person. On the other hand, they will always remember a kind gesture forever and repay it. Any kind selfless gesture done to a Scorpio will gain trust and respect which is extremely important to them in any relationship, either romantic or not. On the outside, a Scorpio has great secretiveness and mystery."

"Wow, you're one complex person eh Sassy?"

"Shut up." Astoria grabbed the book back and turned pages before she found what she was looking for.

"AHA!" she said with triumph. "Since you were so kind to analyse me, how about I return the favour?"

"Let me see. Geminis are usually seen as being two-faced. However, this is frequently mistaken for having dimension and bearing a lot of personalities. And it is not surprising that a lot may see them as liars and indecisive people. But sometimes it might not be the case because one of their 'personalities' might say something but another 'personality' simply don't remember it. The good and bad characteristic about a Gemini is that with different 'personalities' they are creative people with wide form of imaginations. Fast thinkers, good speakers and clever to the point of genius." Astoria scoffed at the last sentence.

"The downside of a Gemini is that they can't see the source of their problem and cannot handle any criticism. And when caught telling a lie, a Gemini will not think that they are lying as most probably they don't remember what the other 'personality' said. Lastly, if you need any help or advice, Gemini is the one to ask. They are masters when it comes to communication and they can help you get what you need by helping you with persuasion and enthusiasm. Plus, they give good advice too."

"Wow, didn't know you were so bi-polar?" she said cuttingly.

"But you have to agree at that 'genius' part." He added.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and returned the book back at the shelf where it belonged.

"How did you find me?" she asked with straining voice.

"Well, given that you're a bookworm, I thought I should look at some place obvious."

Astoria felt that there were no more room to escape. It was either she faced him or walked through the bookshelf. She might as well pull off the bandage and pray to Merlin that it won't hurt as much.

"I guess I'm not that smart." She curled her fingers, hoping that he won't see them trembling.

"Yes, fleeing from me as though the Dementors were chasing you. I doubt so."

Draco stared down at her. No man of blood and bone would turn down this opportunity. That wasn't innocence in Astoria's eyes, but awareness of him as a man. He lowered his head slowly, allowing her time to say no or dismiss him as all proper girls should but she didn't say a word, just looking at his smoky eyes.

His lips brushed hers. They were soft as rose petals that his mother grew in their garden during summers, and he wanted to consume her…all of her. He rubbed his lips stronger across hers and when she still did not oppose, he let his lips wander down to the little curve at the corner of her mouth, thinking about her lovely neck. But he didn't want to abandon her mouth and came back, slipping his tongue, between one breath and the next when she parted her lips.

Astoria had her arms around his neck before she could contemplate what was happening. Her heart was beating so fast that it was hard for her to breathe. Draco's hands were still on her back and had not move since pulling her close, and he didn't have any other thing on his mind except the slow entanglement of their tongues.

It was maddening. Oh so, maddening. Hating that he made her felt so boneless, almost slumping against his chest. The inequality was unnerving. Astoria pulled back. When he opened his eyes, she revised the idea that he was impassive by the kiss, because the look in his eyes sent a sharp tingle straight down her spine.

"I have to return home now. My parents will be wondering where I am." She said, with arms still around his neck.

He didn't say a word, just gave a lazy smirk and bent down again. She offered her lips willingly and he started ravishing them again. And now she could see the enjoyment and attraction of kissing. His tongue…oh his tongue. She was shivering like an autumn leaf. This time he pulled back. His eyes were darker than before.

"I'll take you home." He said awkwardly, slowly releasing her. His voice was like a cold shower to her, her mind was unable to phantom that she finally caved in.

She swallowed, "Of course."

****************

After paying for the book and leaving the shop, Draco took Astoria's hands in his and apparated. When Astoria opened her eyes, they were less than a mile away from her house. They walked slowly along the winding road, taking their time with hands entwined.

Even though the air was very chilling, she didn't care. She didn't care if her exposed calves were frozen or her lips would be chap the next day. Her eyes looked over at a distant star, wondering what was to come. She needed a closure, a reassurance from him and her heart tightened at that thought.

"What are you thinking?" he murmured, after seeing a troubled look on her face.

Astoria broke her gaze from the midnight sky and looked at him.

"Being here, at this moment. Draco…"she trailed off.

"Hmmm…"

"I know this may offend you and most likely you won't tell me but…May I know the nature of your relations with Miss Walker?" she asked bravely.

He didn't say anything at first but looked at her with an unreadable expression on his pointed face. Astoria looked down at her peep toes shoes, biting her lips and cursing herself but two seconds later, he spoke.

"I've been thinking a lot tonight right after you left. These past few days were mindboggling and I found myself trying to find some sort of redemption. With my father…with my life. I would be lying if I say it has been easy for me. I thought only with finding something to redeem myself, life will go back the way it was. But I realized, everything has changed and will continue to change. Jade, though was comely and a very attractive girl, I saw her as someone I know no one will expect me to associate with. In a way, I wanted people to see that I've succumbed to their belief. But truly, I still feel the same person and I won't change that for anyone. And taken the fact that I've taken a fondness over you..."

They finally reached the gates to her home and they stopped.

"So, what are you saying?" Astoria asked with eyes wide in puzzlement.

"I'm saying you can take this as far as you would like to go." He said tranquilly, bringing her hand to his lips and kissed the tips of her fingers.

**************

note from LottieDoll: Wishing all readers and fanfictioners a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I hope you guys like me finally getting Drastoria together before Xmas. :)

And in reference to all Scorpios and Geminis, I'm sure all of you are nice people. I love reading about Astrology but let's all take it with a pinch of salt. Thank you for reading.

And I hope you liked it. :)


	18. Chapter 18

It was a day after Christmas when Astoria finally received a letter from Jules. He said he was fine and that his mother was on her road to recovery. She sighed, relieved that Jules was alright and quickly sent his present to the address that he left in his letter. As for Faith, Astoria got her a costume pearl necklace with a matching bracelet and a book of Witches Guide's to Glamour Charms, all wrapped in a plum coloured package. The rest of the holidays were spent either studying or lounging around the house helping her mother choosing out new furniture pieces for the New Year.

"I was thinking of inviting Anthony for dinner one of these days but he had not returned any of my letters." Her mother said airily, flipping a page. Astoria gulped discreetly and averted her eyes towards the ceiling with great interest.

"Maybe he already made plans." She replied. "Mother, is it really necessary to buy new things? I mean, the bookshelf is still in good condition." Astoria said, trying to change the topic of conversation as she watched her mother flipping through another page of the catalog.

"Why are you suddenly concern about furniture?" Marguerite amused.

"I just feel that we should start spending on things that we need. Money should be set aside for saving, don't you agree?" Astoria trailed off, hoping that her mother had not caught on what she was trying to say. After hearing from Draco about her family's financial state, it made her more aware of how carelessly they had led a lavish lifestyle.

"Au contraire ma cheri. I saw silverfishes the other day. How revolting! Therefore, we do need a new bookshelf. I'm dreadfully sorry to tell you that a few books that you love were ruin because of those beastly insects."

"Is there any way we can restore them? Some charms or a spell?" she urged, her eyes filled with some hopefulness.

"Sadly, I don't think it's possible." Her mother replied, causing Astoria's face to downcast. Marguerite patted her daughter's cheek. "Then again, there are more important things than money."

"Like love?" Astoria added, raising her brows which stunned her mother.

"Astoria, is there a special person in your heart that I should know about?" Marguerite asked jokingly, flipping to another page that showed pictures of antique vanity table.

"Ah non! J'aime ma mère de tout mon c œur." _Oh no! I love my mother with all my heart._ Astoria said dramatically. Their laughter died and Astoria went back to between reading her book and looking at her mother sought for a new coffee table.

How can this woman in front of her, a picture of perfection, be someone Draco Malfoy said she was? Can she dare believed what he said about her mother? A woman who sold herself? A woman who would succumb to perform unspeakable acts to a man like Lucius Malfoy? No, it couldn't be true. Could it? Astoria swallowed the bile that was rising to her throat and decided to take the bull by its horns.

"Mama...What were you like before you met Father?" she asked casually, trying not to arouse any sort of suspicion.

"Well as you already knew, I started out as a dancer at Vipère Noir. Your grandmother, of course, disapproved my choice of career. I remember how packed the place was, the music was so loud that I could hear it pulse in my soul. After gaining some experiences, I auditioned for a theatre production where I met your father. He was one of the audiences when I performed on my second night. After that whole play was over, I went to model for magazines for a bit."

"Wow…a play?" she said with great interest.

"Yes, just a small part as a dancer." Her mother said humbly.

"Surely there are other men flocking around you." Astoria teased, coaxing her to share more of her stories and maybe perhaps accidentally slipped Lucius' name out.

"Well, there were few who were 'interested' but I had only eyes for your father."

"Few? I find that hard to believe."

"Well, there is one. But it ended once I met your father." Marguerite waved in dismissal.

"Why? What happened?" Astoria asked again.

"It's a long story." Marguerite answered reluctantly.

"Well, condense it then." Astoria replied, trying hard not to sound too eager.

"Long story short, I did not know he was married and your father was there for me. We married quickly, your father and I, on 25th July 1979, even though he has his way of showing that he cares."

"Why?" Astoria asked again.

"Why all the questions?" her mother snapped, looking at her with notion.

"Sorry." She replied quickly and went back to reading her book. If only her mind was focus on the text in front of her. Think Astoria, think! Astoria racked her brain until her eyes widened in realization.

_Damn you Malfoy, I'm going to break your neck. _ She politely excused herself and ran upstairs to her room, grabbing a half-sized piece of a parchment from her drawer and wrote down a short note furiously. She rolled it up and tied it on her owl. Astoria looked down at her hands that were shaking.

* * *

Draco was reading the Daily Prophet when he heard knockings on his door. Oddly, he was alright not dressed appropriately knowing that she was coming to see him.

"Coming Astoria! You know how much I hate to keep you waiting." He said. Still in his dark blue cotton robes, he walked lazily towards the door. Draco opened the door of his apartment and saw her ominous face. He got her letter that morning, demanding that they should meet to discuss something rather important. He replied back, sending her a portkey in a form of a silver key to his apartment.

"What's wrong with you? You said it was an emergency." Draco led her in and closed the door behind them.

Astoria took a seat by the fireplace without removing her coat. Her eyes shot daggers at him in a threatening manner. "I need to know something." She exclaimed.

"What?" he asked, tying up the front of his robes.

"Is Daphne…Merlin I can't even…" she stammered sadly, getting up from her seat and started pacing the room.

"Calm down Astoria." He said, walking towards her and cupped both sides of her face. "Calm down and tell me what happened."

"You told me that my mother and Lucius had an affair. My parents rushed to the alter on the 25th of July 1979 and Daphne was born on 28 March 1980. Which means-"

"Astoria I know what you are thinking but-"he tried to rationalize but she quickly cut him off.

"Which means that….oh my god Draco! Daphne could be our half-sister. No wonder she's the only blonde in my family." Astoria ranted off in a stage of panic.

"No! Astoria. She isn't."

"How can you be so sure? Merlin, you had sex with her." Astoria said in disgust.

"No, listen to me." He grabbed her arms and made her looked at him. "Daphne is NOT my half sister. She is NOT the daughter of Lucius Malfoy because our parents did not see each other for over a year before your sister was conceived." He explained.

"How do you know?" she asked, still not convinced by his statement.

"The letters…the one that you saw when you perform Legilimency on me was the last letter addressed to my father. It was dated 3 January 1978 in small handwriting. You never thought I would be curious about Daphne's paternity as well?"

Astoria stared at him, searching for any indication that he was lying but could not find it. Finally, she let out a sigh of relief, sat herself down onto one of Draco's leather sofa and thanked Merlin that it was not true.

"Thank god! Merlin Malfoy, why didn't you tell me?" Astoria scolded, slapping his arm. His eyes were filled with amusement and a part of him took pleasure at her state of distress.

"Well, does it matter now? You're in my house and I didn't even need to drag you here."

"It was an emergency and you are disgusting." She rebuked.

"Oh lightening up Sassy!" he playfully kissed her cheek before she could pull back. "Would you like a drink? Coffee, tea or…" Draco looking suggestively at her, purposely lingering his sentence, hoping to make her feel more anxious.

"Water will be fine." She said rather quickly, pretending not to have noticed the look he was giving her and rested both hands folded on her lap.

"So…How's your father case coming along? Everything seems secretive." Astoria said, trying to strike a conversation as Malfoy was pouring two tall glass of water.

"It is and I plan to keep it that way." He replied vaguely, setting the glass on the coffee table in front of her.

"What? You don't trust me?" Astoria eyes pondered over the colourless liquid in the clear cylinder cup, examining it for any foul play.

"Just as much as you trust me." He said irritably, sitting down close beside her. "But I can give you a little teaser though."

"Which is?" Astoria asked, taking a small sip.

"I'm willing to bet that my father will be released before New Years." He said with a smug on his pale, hallowed face.

"You sound so confident?" Astoria said with amusement, leaning back and looking at him.

"I AM sure. Unless, you're willing to make a bet." He eagerly suggested.

"Oh, no thank you. You'll probably find a way to cheat and make me pay a very costly price." she drawled. "So you'll probably be busy then?" she asked, hiding the slight feeling of disappointment from her voice.

"Yes, why?" Draco enquired as he looked her downcast eyes.

"Oh nothing. Just wondering, that's all." Astoria replied, giving a sigh and looked across the room, taking in every detail of his apartment. Most of the furniture was either grey or black. "So how long have you been living here?"

"Just bought it in mid February. But I mostly use it as my office. No one knows about this apartment besides you and me." He explained.

"Don't you get lonely sometimes? I know I would." Astoria said, looking around the room and sensed the cold atmosphere of it. It strangely reminded her of the Slytherin's Common room.

"Well, after being alone for so long, you will get used to it." He said nonchalantly, sitting down beside her, stretching his long legs before crossing it. It did not go unnoticed for Astoria to gaze at the lean muscle of his calf under his well-fitted long grey pants. She quickly looked away before getting caught.

"What a morbid thing to say! I'm here, aren't I?" she replied in mock offense and smiled at him.

"Yes you are." He said quietly, looking at her with his piercing steel grey eyes.

"So, how many rooms are there?"

"Quiet small actually. There are 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, living room and a study room."

"That's hardly small." She scoffed.

"Why do you want to explore? I can show you the master bedro-"

"That is not necessary. I think the living room is just fine." Astoria replied in a clipped voice. She cleared her throat and shifted closer to him, trying not to come off as nervous but the tips of her fingers were trembling. "Malfoy, the other day…when you said about taking this as far as I want it be…"

"Yeah, why?" Draco's ears perked when he heard her.

"The thing is I don't know how I want it to be."

"Are you seriously kidding me?" he said lividly.

"Well, I don't know you all that well and I myself don't know what you want out of this."

"You know me plenty enough and I know everything about you. That's all that matters."

"You can't be serious!" She disagreed. "How I am not entitled to know what you like, what's your favourite colour, your favourite food-"

"Because Sweetheart," he cut her off, "Those things don't matter. As long as you're here, that's what counts." Astoria did not know whether to feel touched or frustrated by what he said and instead, rolled her eyes.

"You know, you seem more suspicious when you keep things from me. It's like you don't trust me." She retorted.

"Oh, but I do trust you." He drawled, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Astoria looked at his face again and saw, to her, that he was not telling the truth.

"So what happens if I go back to Hogwarts?" she challenged.

"Well, I don't see any reason for us to stop our arrangement." Draco replied but stopped when he saw a strain expression on her face. "What's a matter?" he frowned.

"An arrangement? What does that even mean?" Astoria replied sharply, however, looking at her hands with seething anger.

"I like to make the rules as I go." He cupped her head, bringing her closer as he teased her. Astoria slapped his hands away languidly as sheer disappointment shot through her heart. She couldn't believe him what he had just said. Arrangement. How insulting! Astoria swallowed her anger and stood up with her head raised high.

"I have to go." She said lowly, her eyes daggered his perplexed face with hostility as she walked towards the door but stopped. "Malfoy, get rid of those postcards."Astoria hissed, her back facing him.

Without another word, she left his place with a wounded heart and a puzzled mind.

* * *

New Year came and the Greengrass decided to celebrate it with a small family gathering. Marguerite invited her mother, Anthony, Christopher and his parents over for dinner, serving the best Hors d'œuvre, Garlic and Herb Roasted Chicken with vegetables, cheese and desserts. As much as Astoria would love to enjoy the company of her relatives, she couldn't get passed what happened with Malfoy. It has been 3 days since she last had any contact with him and she couldn't deny that it did bruise her. She needed someone to talk to.

After dinner, Astoria excused herself for a short while and went up to her room. She pulled out a parchment from her drawer and swiftly scribbled a note to Jules. But for a short moment, her eye caught hold of the musical box which was on the table.

_Wish you were here. Where are you? I miss you alot._ _-Astoria_

She tied it on owl and watched it flew into the midnight sky. Astoria put back her quill and as about to leave her room, her owl flew back in and dropped an asymmetrical folded note onto her desk. Astoria scrambled over and quickly opened the letter.

_I might be late but HAPPY NEW YEAR! I miss you too. I'm on my way home now. Will be back tomorrow. Want to meet at Diagon Alley? _ _Love, Jules_

Astoria's heart soared with excitement knowing that her best and only friend was coming home. She twirled around her room before stopping short to realize the voices of her family counting down to the New Year. She quickly wrote and sent her reply before rushing down to join her family at their backyard.

* * *

"5...4...3...2...1..HAPPY NEW YEAR!" they cheered merrily. Francis began to light several fireworks with his wand and they all watched it combusted in the sky, forming the family's crest.

"A toast!" Her grandmother raised her glass of martini. "May our family..." she stopped and looked over at her friend," and Anthony..." she added light-heartedly, "Be blessed with health and wealth this year. And always remember, family is very important. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" they toasted joyously as the night continued with flowing wine for the adults.

Unable to stand the smell of alcohol, Astoria retired for the night. As she laid on her bed, Astoria could not understand where was she with Malfoy. More importantly, what was she to him? Why had he not owl her for the past few days? Where is he? Who was he with? Her mind raced with so many questions but she finally gave up thinking the unsolved mystery and closed her eyes, slipping into the dream world. She took comfort in her soft bed, the coolness of her sheet but this momentary security was shatter when she heard his voice.

"_You called?"He whispered._

Astoria shut her eyes even tighter, believing he will go away if she ignored him. She kept her breathing shallow and consistent but it did not fool him.

"_Open your eyes, Astoria. " He called out again. _

But still, she did not move. She heard him giving a dramatic sigh before walking closer and closer. Her heart pounded harder when she felt his hand sweeping over her blanket covered legs, sending shivers through her body. Her blood went cold with fear and excitement when she felt his hand cupping the side of her face. He ran his thumb gently over her eyelid and that was when she knew that she could no longer pretend. Astoria eyes fluttered open and she was staring dead into his icy grey eyes. Her look of confusion could paint him a picture of what went on in her mind but in his, there was no emotion.

"_Good girl." He murmured._ Draco traced his fingers over her cheeks to her lips, as though implying that she should kissed him. But instead, she slapped away his hand and got up from her bed.

"What do want from me? " She exclaimed and just when her foot was about to touch the cold marble floor, Draco placed his hand onto her shoulder and pushed her down sitting on the bed in front of him. He placed an index finger over his lips, telling her to be quiet and sat down beside her.

"I repeat, what do you want from me?"She asked hatefully.

"_Aren't you even going to ask why I'm here?"He evaded her question._

"Do I even need to ask? Basing from your previous visitation..."she shot back but was cut off.

"_No, not tonight. I'm rather busy_."Draco replied haughtily, making her turned crimson.

"Fine, say it then and get out." Astoria crossed her arms, so that he won't see her fingers trembling with frustrating and disappointment.

"_I came here bearing good news. My father will be released of all charges by morning."_ He said proudly which made her raised her eyebrow.

"I'm sure your mother is thrilled. Is that all?" she replied nonchalantly

"_No, there's one more thing. You left abruptly the last time that I didn't get to give you your Christmas present."_ He pulled out a white gold plated necklace with a crystal letter 'G' pendent, encrusted with small diamonds from the pocket of his black tailored pants and held it out to her. Astoria stared at him with puzzlement, words abandoned from her mouth.

"_Here, let me put it on"_ Draco went behind her, lifting all her hair to one shoulder and clasped the necklace on her. He walked around and stood in front of her, as though he was examining the jewellery on her.

"Thank you." She murmured, still surprised at his kind gesture. "This is a dream, am I right?"

"_You could say that..."_ He smirked at her while giving a shrug, pushing her hair off her shoulder. Astoria's mind was so muddled with his touch that before she could come to her senses, he had already had her in her bed, with him lying in between her thighs, like a wanton with her nightgown up to her waist.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed, trying to sit up but his lean arm slid up to her stomach and held her down. With his other hand, he slowly slipped it up her smooth thigh and touched her there. She couldn't help, tried with all her might to resist but whimpered broke from her lips. But he could see her and he shouldn't be in such position.

"Draco!" she begged, trying again for decency, for rationality, for-

She lost her train of thought. His fingers were-

"Draco!" she chocked, but he didn't answer, as one of his hands was holding her down- well, it was caressing her breast- and another, stroking her sensitivity through her cotton panties. There was nothing Astoria could do nothing but close her eyes tighter and engulfed herself into the dark sea of velvet desire. His tongue and the flames of temptation licked her collarbone down to the top of her bosoms, sending her arching helplessly against him, trying to cry to stop him before she burnt like a moth to the flame.

"Malfoy...Stop..." She managed... and then, she shuddered. Twisting up against him with crumpled sheet beneath them, Astoria burst into ripples of pleasure, more intense than she had ever felt before. A feeling that consumed her very being, exploded from within, leaving her gasping for air as she felt back motionless on her bed.

Droplets of sweat dripped from Draco's brow onto her heaving chest as their bodies fit together like jigsaw pieces, clasping each other for dear life.

He shot her a knowing glance, _"My instinct tells me that you enjoyed it."_ he said, smug as a well-fed cat.

"And I know I do." Astoria frowned and swatted him off her, pulling down her nightgown back to her knees.

_"It's a God given talent I have, obviously."_ Draco boosted, feeling proud of himself being able to bring pleasure to this dark-haired beauty in front of him. Astoria rolled her eyes and decided to induce shock to wipe that smug expression off his face.

"Do you know what my grandmother once told me about marital consummation?"

He shook his head_. "I trust it wasn't something stupid like lying back and endure." _

"She told me that whatever my husband does to me, I should do the same to him." she said, making her voice slightly provocative. She learnt there was a fine line between seduction and being cheap, and she did not mind flirting as long as she did not make the opposite sex thought lesser of her. "But too bad, you aren't."

There wasn't any trace of laughter on his face now after he registered what she just said to him. She gave him a wicked smile, reaching out one finger and put it on the smooth pale skin of his chest. Delicately yet slowly, she trailed that finger down...down.. but stopped right after his navel. She heard him hitched a breath and relished at the tightness of his jaw. He hadn't taken his eyes from hers. Merlin, she could see the reflection of the moonlight in his eyes.

"Do you love me?" Her question hung in the damp night air as if it were shouted. And yet, she had only whispered it from the despair of her heart.

_"I told you the same at Diagon Alley. I care for you. You desire me and I for you."_

"You're confusing desire and caring with Love." she said, watching him." They are not the same. What if I were to marry another man... in the future?"

_"I'll have to kill him then." _

His words rang mystery to her. Unable to comprehend what he said, Astoria said the first thing that came to her mind. "Desire is the expense of spirit in a waste of shame. Perjured, murderous, bloody and full of blame."

_"Is that poetry?"_ he asked, feeling the air changed in her room.

"Yes." She replied coolly.

_"I don't like it. Sounds nasty to me." _

"It's Shakespeare." she replied in a tone that was making him look like a fool. However, Draco evidently dismissed Shakespeare as a lost cause, unheard of the person and therefore assuming he was a Muggle.

_"We will be happy together."_ he said, _"I can give you anything you desire." _

"But you could never give me that one thing that is tangible." She turned and looked at him with deep sorrow. "Even the moments we spent are not tangible."

Draco could not say a word of reply because he knew what she said was true. Astoria forced a smile and quietly said, "Please go Draco."

With that, he left her in her dream. Silently crying for what he could never give her.

* * *

Lottiedoll: sorry for the update. I had school and didn't have time to complete this chappie. I hope you guys like it. And sorry if my french isn't good. I'll continue to write as best as I can. Thank you for reading my story. :) xoxo


End file.
